Nothing But the Truth
by greenconverses
Summary: When Mr. Satan Day rolls around, Son Gohan isn't in the mood to celebrate. But when he finds out they're going to show actual Cell Game footage at a school assembly, what's this Demi Saiya-jin to do? On hold indefinitely.
1. Prologue

Author Notes: Got this idea a couple of months ago while thinking of the Cell Games video they showed at the Tenkachi Budouki. There is some G/V development!! Hope you like it!! Flames/Suggestions/Comments always accepted!!  
  
Timeline: The seventh anniversary of the Cell Games (called, 'Mr. Satan Day' now). The Tenkachi Budouki hasn't been held yet, The Great Saiyaman is still running around, Videl knows that Gohan's the Great Saiyaman, but she doesn't know how to fly yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I'm gonna own the latest Beckett Dragonball Z Monthly soon!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
May. Just the sound of that word made him sick. Seven years ago, the month of May was a living hell for Son Gohan. Facing killer androids, training to the brink of death, losing control, and losing his father…Those events all happened to him in one horrifying month. May.  
  
Sure, others lost loved ones because of Cell, but they came back to life. Son Goku didn't.  
  
Gohan missed his father, but he knew it was his fault that he was dead. If he hadn't been blinded by pride. If he hadn't let his Saiya-jin instincts take control…Son Goku would still be here.  
  
His mother, Bulma, and the other Z senshi told him that it wasn't his fault. That Goku did it for the good of us all. He didn't believe them. Deep down, they blamed him and he knew it.  
  
It was because of him that the Earth was deprived of its long time hero. It was because of him that many people lost a best friend. It was because of him that his mother was lonely. And it was because of him that Goten had to grow up without a father.  
  
"It's been seven years, but I still can't forgive myself…" the demi saiya-jin sighed. He looked up into the cloudless sky. "But I hope you've forgiven me, Dad."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Here's my short, sweet prologue!! Email me at super_sailor_v@hotmail.com!!  
  
Next Time: Son Gohan goes to school and gets a surprise!! They're going to show what for Mr. Satan Day?! 


	2. They're Gonna Show WHAT?

**Author Notes:** Thank you for you reviews!! I promise this chapter **will** be longer!! And will someone PLEASE tell me what the acronym BTW means?? I've either forgot the meaning or I've never known what it meant!!  

**A note about the story**…Gohan has been training on the weekends for seven years just incase, and Goten already knows how to fly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ and I sincerely doubt I ever will. Akira Toriyama will always and forever own this glorious manga/anime. 

                                                ------------------------------

                                    **Chapter 1: They're Gonna Show WHAT?!**

            "Bye Mom!!" Son Gohan called, running out the door. He pressed the button on his watch, transforming him into Saiyaman, and leapt into the air. "See you later!!"

            "Goodbye, son!!" Chi-chi called from the kitchen window. "You have a good day at school, you hear me?"

            "Bye big brother!!" Goten called, leaning out the window beside his mother. "Say hi to your fan club for me!"     

            Gohan chuckled as he flew away from his home. 

            As he flew on, his thoughts turned to the upcoming events at school. In a week, Orange Star High School would be holding the annual 'Mr. Satan Day Celebration'.  

            _'Whatever that is,'_ he thought darkly. There was no way in hell _anyone_ was getting him to go to school that day. He was going to stay home and mourn his father's death with his mother and brother instead of going to the dreaded 'Mr. Satan Day Celebration'.

            There was one thing he knew about this 'celebration'. Mr. Satan did this every year with the local High Schools, but this year, the teachers had said that there was going to be a _special _surprise this time, considering Mr. Satan's daughter went to Orange Star High.

            Videl was supposed to fill in Sharpner, Erasa, and himself at lunch today on what dirt she had managed to get out of her father. Gohan hoped that it would be some sort of a five-hour long speech and he wouldn't miss much, but Videl crushed his hopes when she explained that he did that _every_ year.

            Speaking of the devil…

As The Great Saiyaman neared the city limits, he saw a familiar yellow jet-copter heading his way.

            "Oh no…" he groaned, stopping in mid-air and waiting for the jet-copter to reach him. 

            The black-haired beauty in the jet-copter sped up after seeing the city's beloved superhero, The Great Saiyaman, in the sky.

            She turned the copter to the side, rolled open the window and yelled, "Hey! Great Saiyaman!! We need to talk!"

            "Er…all right, Videl…" Saiyaman yelled back. "But don't you think that having a conversation while in-flight might be hazardous to other drivers?"

            "Duh, Gohan!! That's why I want you to get into the copter!!" Videl shouted over the din of that the copter.

            "O-oh! Right!!" Saiyaman muttered, blushing under his helmet. He flew over to the passenger side, opened the door, and hopped in.

            "That's better." Videl instructed. "Now all you have to do is change back into your normal clothes and we'll be off."

            "Why?" Saiyaman asked, being naïve, as usual. "You don't like my outfit or something?"

            "No!!" Videl cried, glaring at the demi saiya-jin. "If any reporters see me with the Great Saiyaman, do you know what tomorrows headlines will be?!"

            "Uh…'Videl Satan Gives Ride To Great Saiyaman'?" he suggested.

            _'For being the genius he is, he sure is dense!!'_ Videl thought, before continuing on, "No, baka! It'll probably say, 'Videl Satan's New Love Interest' or 'Our City's Finest Super Heroes…In Love?'! But if they see me with a normal dressed, non-superhero kid, they'll obviously think that I'm giving a ride to someone!"

            "Oh…OK." Saiyaman said, nodding in understand meant. He pressed the red button on his watch and his costume changed into his normal school-day outfit. "So what did you want to talk about?"

            "Take a guess…" Videl sighed sarcastically, turning the copter towards Orange Star High School.

            "Um…your flying lessons?" Gohan asked, a sweatdrop rolling down his head. "Listen, I know I promised you a month ago that I'd teach you how to fly, but I've been really tied up at the moment. You see I had to teach my brother how to fly and the anniversary of my Dad's death is coming up in a few days and I…"

            "Hold up!!" Videl interrupted. "Your Dad, _the_ Son Goku, died?? When? Why wasn't it in the news? How come…"

            "We only told close friends. He died seven years ago on May 26th, fighting Cell." Gohan whispered. He decided to twist the truth a bit, so Videl didn't get too suspicious. "My Dad challenged him when he was attacking cities…He got hurt…bad…And he died later on from those injuries."

            "Oh…" Videl replied, looking downcast. "…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was…"

            Gohan put up a hand to silence her. "It's OK, Videl. I've gotten over it…But I miss him a lot…"

            "I miss my Mom. Even though she's still alive." Videl sighed. "She was only around for a few of my early years and then my parents divorced. After the Cell Games, she came crawling back to my Dad, but it didn't last. After that, I never saw her again."

            Gohan nodded in agreement and then deiced to change the subject. "So did your Dad tell you what's going on for the Mr. Satan Day Celebration?"

            "Yup," Videl replied. She flashed a grin at Gohan that only made him even more nervous. "It's gonna be a lot better than all the other years, but you'll have to wait until lunch if you want to know what it is."

            Gohan groaned in response. This was going to be a long day…

                                    ------------------------------ 

            When lunchtime rolled around, Son Gohan raced to the lunchroom. He wasn't very anxious to eat any of the food they had prepared today. He was more interested on what Videl had to say about the Mr. Satan Day Celebration. She had been hinting to him, Sharpner, and Erasa all through the class day and from the way it sounded…He wasn't going to like it.

            Grabbing one of the trays, he rushed to their usual spot. The other three were already there and looked impatient.

            "Finally, Gohan!!" Erasa scolded, as he slid into his seat. "What took you so long?"

            "Mr. Fontenot wanted me to stay back and help clean up the mess in the Science lab." Gohan explained. He quickly stuffed a croissant in his mouth. After finding out that it wasn't half bad he went on to the mystery meat.

            Sharpner looked at him with disgust before questioning, "So Videl, are you going to tell us what happening next week?"

            "Of course. I just wanted to wait for Go-"

            "Heyth Ewasa!! Arth wou goanna eait thath(Translation: Hey Erasa!! Are you gonna eat that)?" Gohan asked, his mouth full of mystery meat.

            "Go ahead…" Erasa replied, pushing her lunch tray towards the demi Saiya-jin. "Go on, Videl. I think he's more interested in his stomach than the celebration."

            "Anyways…" Videl continued, giving Gohan the evil eye. "My Dad said since I'm going to Orange Star High, ZTV is going to make this a once-in-a-lifetime event.  So, they dug through some old videos at the studio and guess what they found?"

            "Old Tenkachi Budouki footage?" Sharpner suggested.

            "No, of course not! If they wanted those they could just go on the Internet and download them! And besides why would they show those at the Mr. Satan Day Celebration?" Videl asked. "The found the actual footage of the Cell Games in a vault. So, they're going to show that footage at the celebration. They've digitally remastered it and added a few bonus features, including some research on the other guys that showed up there."

            "What?" Erasa and Sharpner yelled together. "Are you serious?!"

            Gohan stopped eating-a very rare occurrence for a Saiya-jin- and turned to stare in horror at Videl. This was not good.

            "Of course I'm serious. Would I lie about something like that?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow. 

            "No, but this is amazing!" Sharpner exclaimed. "A once in a lifetime event!"

            "Wait just a second, Sharpner. There's more…" Videl continued. She glanced at Gohan, who was staring at her while holding his sandwich an inch away from his wide-open mouth. "ZTV is also doing a tribute to Son Goku, a legendary martial artist, who's almost as strong as my Dad.  But after they found out Son Goku was dead, they decided to do a documentary, along with the tribute, about how Son Goku's family's coping over his death. So with the Cell Games footage, you all get 'A Day In The Life of The Son Family'."

            Gohan had managed to begin chewing soon after the Cell Games information, but when the news hit him that ZTV was going to do a documentary on _his_ family and show it _publicly _on Mr. Satan Day…well let's just say the lunchmeat didn't go down quite well.

            "My day officially just got worse…" he groaned, slamming his head into the lunch table.

                                    ----------------------------------

**Next Chapter:** The taping of the documentary begins on the next, 'Nothing But The Truth'!! Will Gohan be able to survive ZTV's camera crew AND put up with two demi Saiya-jins playing video games all night long?? Find out in the next chapter titled: **"The Beginning of The End of my Life" **


	3. The Beginning of The End of My Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z and I never will unless one of my relatives buys the ownership rights for me for my birthday, but I doubt that will happen.

                                                ------------------------------

                        **Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End of My Life**

            _'NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!' _Gohan screamed in his head. He was in a desolate hallway and was slamming his head against his locker. There was a good-sized dent in it already and he was working for the dent size Videl had on her locker. The locker was the one getting hurt; due to the fact Gohan's forehead was as hard as cement. 

            After releasing his frustration on the locker, he decided now would be a good time to pack up, head home, and tell his mother that reporters would be coming to their house tomorrow, but she probably knew that already. He opened the now dented locker, grabbed his bag, algebra, science and history book, slammed the door closed and walked out of the hallway.

            He stomped up the stairs leading to the roof, pushed the red button as hard as possible, transforming him into Saiyaman. He leapt of the roof so hard, it left a dent in the surface.

            _'This isn't fair!! I have to act _normal_ for five days a week, but NOW I have to act normal during the weekend!' _he thought, traveling at the speed of light. '_Keeping Goten from blurting anything out about the Cell Games is gonna be hard enough!! Thank Dende Trunks isn't spending the night tonight. I don't think I could put up with the 'Super Smash Bros' marathon _again_. Now I know what Vegeta has to go through every night…'_

            When The Great Saiyaman reached home, he found two demi Saiya-jins sparring in the yard. He silently reminded himself not to scream until he had ki blasted the damn game console to Hell and back.

            "Heya, Gohan!!" Goten called, running up to his brother. "Guess what?!"

            "What, Goten…?" Gohan asked through clenched teeth.

            "Trunksisstayingoverallweekendandanewscrewiscomingtomorrowandmomsayswehavetoactnormalwhateverthatmeansand…"

            "Baka!!" Trunks interrupted, smacking Goten over the head. "Speak slower. No one but me understands your dialogue!"

            "All right…yeesh." The mini-Goku replied, glaring at Trunks. "I said that Trunks is staying over all weekend and a news crew is coming tomorrow and mom says we have to act normal, whatever that means and…then Trunks cut me off." 

            "Acting normal means no ki-blasting, no flying, no my-dad-could-beat-your-dad-any-day-time-or-place, no Super Saiya-jins, and defiantly no talking about how I beat Cell," Gohan explained, as the two followed him into the house.

            "What?" Goten cried. "But that's no fun!"

            "Yeah! I came all the way over here to be BORED to death?" Trunks asked, horrified. "Ookay…We can safely say that our Ki Ball tournament is canceled then?"

            "'Fraid so, squirts." 

            "Then we can finish our Super Smash Bros tournament instead! Right, Trunks?" Goten asked.

            "Just make sure you don't finish it at night," Chi-chi exclaimed, walking in on the three demi Saiya-jins. "I want you all bright and ready for tomorrow. ZTV said that we have to act like they're not even there, but I want you three to act like normal children. You can go outside and have a ki-less spar of course, but if I see one ki blast, you'll get the frying pan."

            There was a mumbled reply of  "Yes, Ma'am,"

            "Hey, Mom?" Gohan asked. "We can throw ki beams and fly IF we're miles away from the house, right?"

            _'Once again, Gohan proves that at least _one_ member of the Son family has brains,'_ Trunks thought, glaring at Goten. __

"Did ya hear that Trunks?" Goten cried, jumping up and down. "We can spar normally if we go ten miles away, where someone can't see us, and if we don't start any earthquakes!!"

            "Hmm…The earthquake one's gonna be hard…" Trunks muttered. "We start a    2.5-magnitude whenever we power up."

            "What's a magentdude?" Goten asked.

            "It's magnitude, Goten." Gohan corrected, as he stomped up the stairs. "It's the measure of the earthquake epicenter."

            "Oh…" the demi saiya-jin replied, working his way to the kitchen. Gohan waited on the stairs and a minute later, Goten came back in the doorway and asked, "What's an epicenter?"

                                                ----------------------- 

Dinner was quiet for the Sons and the Briefs' family representative-as quiet as it gets when you have three demi saiya-jins chowing down on ramen noodles faster than the speed of light. Chi-Chi quietly ate her food, acting as though the piles of dishes growing around her were normal, which it was.

"So, Mom?" Gohan asked, putting down his bowl for a second. "We can eat like normal right? You're not going to make us eat human-sized proportions, are you?"

"Of course not, Gohan!" Chi-Chi sighed. "I'd never starve my boys!"

            "Good. I was getting worried that I would only be fed not even half my breakfast amount for the whole day." Gohan replied. 

            "Soth Iw helar twhat youwr skchool isth celebratwing Mrth. Shatan Dawy nexth weez.(Translation: So, I hear that you school is celebrating Mr. Satan Day next week.)" Trunks muttered, spitting food out on the table. He swallowed when Chi-Chi gave him the I'll-use-my-frying-pan-next-time-you-do-that' look. "What are you going to do? Is that moron gonna give a big speech?" 

            "Yes," Gohan groaned. "And besides that damn documentary they're showing, guess what else they're gonna play at the Satan Horror Theater?"

            "Lemme guess!" Goten pleaded. "I bet it's the actual Cell Games footage with research on the Z senshi that showed up on it!"

            "Right Goten." Trunks exclaimed, darkly. "They ARE going to show that and guess what else they'll do? They'll wish Cell back from the dead and have Mr. Satan beat him up _again_!" (Please note the reference for future chapters.:)

            "Really? That'd be so cool! But I thought Gohan was the one who defeated Cell-"

            "Actually, Trunks, Goten was right. They are going to show the actual Cell Game footage." Gohan explained. "Videl told us at lunch. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you guys come along and you can watch exactly what happened."

            "Hmph," Chi-Chi grunted. "I don't want to see that horrible day again. Seeing it seven years ago was bad enough. Although it replays in my mind every time I think of Cell or your father." 

            Trunks and Goten nodded furiously, even though they had no clue what Chi-Chi was talking about. Both simultaneously licked their bowls clean, dropped it on the table, and then raced up the stairs yelling, "The food was great!!"

                                    -----------------------------

Son Gohan stared in horror at the alarm clock next to him. The red luminous numbers clearly read 1:30 AM. In the next room, he could hear the continuous beeping, whamming, powing, and clanging as Link and Yoshi battled it out for the 333rd time. 

He cursed his heritage for having advanced hearing, before slamming his pillow back over his head.

            _'When I get up in the morning those two are so dead. I'll drag them ten miles away, beat them to a pulp, leave them there, and not come back from them until supper is over with.' _Gohan thought darkly. The annoying voice of the computer announcer suddenly yelled, "Link! The Winner!!" _'But first I will rip that game console into pieces, rip those pieces into littler pieces, and then ki blast the whole thing to hell. Then, I will stomp 'Super Smash Bros' into the ground and ki blast that to hell with the game console.'_

"Yoshi! The Winner!!" drifted into Gohan's room along with Trunks shout of, "What? You beat me? No way!"

            "Way!" Goten added. "Now that makes to score…200 for you and 134 for me…So that means we have 666 more to go."

            "Wow! You're not as dumb as you look Goten!"

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Never mind…Let's just get back to playing. I wanna finish before five o'clock cause your Mom said the reporters are coming at seven…"

            _'WHAT? THAT MEANS I ONLY GET TWO HOURS OF SLEEP!!!'_ Gohan yelled mentally. _'Scratch the thought about leaving them in the middle nowhere…I'm going to blast them to Other World, wish them back, and then feed them to Toto and his wife...'_

                                    --------------------------

            "GGGGGGGOOOOOOOHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!" two annoyingly sweet demi saiya-jin's voices called.

            Gohan groaned and looked at the alarm clock. It was seven thirty.

            _'Think of the bright side, Gohan…The little monsters let you sleep in a whole half an hour longer…'_ he thought, as the bedroom door burst open and Trunks and Goten bounded in.

"C'mon big brother! Wakey-wakey!" Goten exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

            "Big brother's TIRED, Goten." Gohan groaned, ignoring the two boys jumping on his stomach. "Let me sleep a little bit longer…"

            "Why are you tired for? We're the ones that played video games all night long." Trunks replied. "We're you playing video games too?"

            "No!" the demi saiya-jin moaned. "I was up all night because of your 1000 games of Super Smash Bros!"

            "But we went to bed at five and we're full of energy…How come you're not?" Goten asked, cocking his head in confusion. 

            "_Because_ I'm not on a sugar high 24/7!"

            "He's lazy, Goten. Dad said that Saiya-jins only need about five hours of sleep at the most." Trunks explained. "And he said since Gohan hasn't been training like a normal saiya-jin should, this causes his human genes to take over his every day schedule."

            "Oh…" Goten replied. "C'mon! Get up Gohan! Let's go outside and play!"

            "I've _had_ it!" Gohan yelled suddenly. He ripped the covers off his bed-knocking the two boys to the floor-and sat up.. He put his hands near his forehead and began to chant, "MA…"

            "Gohan? You're not s-serious are you…?" Trunks cried, scrambling to his feet.

            "…SEN…"

            "You know the rules Gohan! No ki blasts in the house!" Goten added, looking very frightened.

            "…KO…"

            "MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" Goten yelled, running out of the room, Trunks following closely behind. "GOHAN'S GONNA FIRE A MASENKO IN THE HOUSE!"

            Gohan chuckled and smirked very Vegetaish, before snuggling safely back into his covers. Safe, for the moment, that is. The pounding on the stairs could only mean one thing. 

            Chi-Chi had the frying pan.

Gohan reappeared in the kitchen five minutes later. He had a large bump on his head and a Vegeta-like scowl on his face. He eyed the camera crew, while deciding the pros and cons of using the laser eye technique on the five or so cameras around him.

Pros-Privacy…Think of the privacy, there'll be no documentary, and I'll save my dignity.

Cons- The frying pan, the frying pan, the frying pan, the frying pan…

Gohan pulled out a chair, plopped down, and started chowing down. The younger half saiya-jins thought it best to keep their mouths shut, so as not to provoke Gohan any more. Pushing Gohan over the edge today would be suicide.

 "So what are you boys going to do today?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting down across from Gohan.

"Train," Came the reply. 

"Did you finish your homework, Gohan?"

"Yes, Mom." Gohan replied, reaching for his tenth proportion. "I got it done last night before I went to sleep or tried to sleep anyways…"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other uneasily before going back to inhaling pancakes. 

"You two stayed up and played video games again? How many times do I have to tell you that playing 1000 games of Smash Brothers in the dark will fry your brain and give you poor eyesight?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Too many times if you ask me…" Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What was that Trunks Briefs?"

"Um…I said that you haven't told us enough times if you ask me…" Trunks replied, sweatdropping.__

About two hundred pancakes and a half an hour and later, the three saiya-jins let out a large belch, and walked out the door yelling, "Great breakfast, Mom!!"

            ----------------------------------

The rest of the day went very uneventful, unless you count the small earthquake at one o'clock, but all three boys denied that they had anything to do with it.

It was nearing five o'clock, when the phone rang and Goten was the first to answer it. He eyed the cameras that followed him strangely, before asking, "This is the Son residence. How may I help you?"

"Does a Son Gohan live here?" a female voice demanded from the other line.

"Yeah…"

"Is he available?"

"Do you mean 'available' as to talk to or as to 'available' to date 'cause my Mom says Gohan's always available to date a girl if they called and since you called and you're a girl-"

"NO! I just want to talk to him!" the girl's voice yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it." Goten pouted. "Did anyone ever tell you you're really cranky?"

"JUST PUT GOHAN ON THE PHONE!"

"Gohan! There's a _girl_ on the phone for you!!" Goten yelled, placing the receiver on the table. 

"You don't have to YELL Goten!! I have ears!!" Gohan replied, as his brother skipped out of the room. He picked up the phone and asked grumpily, "Hello, this is Gohan. Please state what you want so I can get back to torturing my sibling."

"My…aren't we Mr. Sunshine and Daisies today?" The female voice mocked.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, mentally smacking himself. "Oh geez, I'm sorry for sounding rude. It's been like this all day."

"Did you only get two hours of sleep or something?"

"Two and a half hours to be exact. My little brother and his friend kept me up all night with video games." 

"Ah…So how's the documentary going? The cameras getting to you yet?"

Gohan dearly wanted to say, 'Yes!! They're annoying the hell out of me! How can you put up with this every, SINGLE day of your life?' but instead his lips formed the words, "Not really…Excuse me once again if I sound rude, Videl, but why are you calling? Are they about the lessons?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if it's OK if I can come over tomorrow and start learning?" Videl asked. "I know this week's hard on you but I want to learn before it gets to close to the Tenkachi Budouki…"

"That's perfectly fine Videl. How about you come over to my house at..10 o'clock tomorrow? And you do know where I like, right?"

"Gotcha. 10 o'clock, 439 Mountain Area?" Videl replied. "Thanks a bunch Gohan! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…see ya…" Gohan ended, placing the phone gently back on the cradle.

"Oooh!! Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend!" two demi saiya-jins chanted from the kitchen doorway.

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" Chi-Chi demanded instantly "Who is she? Is she rich? Am I expecting any grandchildren soon?"

"What? No, Mom! And she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend that happens to be a girl who's coming over tomorrow so I can give her some lessons…"

"She's coming over tomorrow? Oh my!! I get to meet my future daughter-in-law tomorrow?" Chi-Chi continued, ignoring Gohan's comments. "Do you even know her last name?"

"MOM!" Gohan yelled, turning beet red. "Yes, I know her last name!! She's Satan Videl…Mr. Satan's daughter…"

"Y-Your…your serious…?" Chi-Chi asked, shocked, as she tried to imagine Mr. Satan's _daughter_ and Trunks and Goten howled with laughter. "Well dear you certainly have an…interesting…taste in girlfriends…"

"She's not my girlfriend for the _last_ time!" Gohan cried. "She's coming over for some lessons on how to control ki!"

"Yeah, _sure_ Gohan." Trunks replied. "Are you sure it's just for that or are you guys going to have a make out session too?"

"TRUNKS!!"

Later that night-after a heated argument over what Gohan's real intentions of inviting Videl over were-the ZTV camera crew left the Son home, but not before handing Chi-Chi a check for 100,000 zeni. Needless to say, she was going to be quite happy for the next few days.

Up in Goten's room, the devilish duo were ready to begin another round of Super Smash Bros when Gohan walked in.

"Hey, Gohan!! You wanna play too?" Goten asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Nah. But I've got a math equation for you to solve."

Trunks paused the game and glared at Gohan. "Can you get any more boring?"

"Probably…But try and figure out the answer," Gohan grinned. "What do you get when you add one very, tired older brother and one, very annoying game console?"

"Uh…I dunno…" Goten replied.

"You get this." Gohan formed a ki blast and shot it at the game console, incinerating it in an instant. "Well, I'm off to bed…See you in the morning."

It took the boys to a bit to register what just happened in their brains but when they did…"GGGOOOHHHAAANNN!!!!!!!!!"

"THANKS A LOT!AND I ONLY BROUGHT ONE WITH ME TOO!" Trunks cried. 

_'Revenge is sweet…'_ Gohan thought, before drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

-----------------------------------------------  

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Gohan teaches Videl how to fly in the next chapter!! And what's this? Goten and Trunks have revenge up their sleeves!! Find out next time in, 'Flying 101'!! 


	4. Flying 101

Author Notes: Not much to say really, except that this chapter will have some of the same dialog as the episode where Gohan teaches Videl to fly...Anyways(did I mention I use this word A LOT??)I have another fan fic out there called, 'Rifts'. Summary points: Kaioshin calls upon the Earth's Saiya-jins to help guard the broken barrier in Hell!! Will the survive the encounter with long dead Saiya-jins and evil villains?! That's basically what it's about, but it's a get-together Goten/Bura and Trunks/Pan if you're interested...  
  
Disclaimer: WHAT?! I don't own DBZ?! *plugs ears while saying, "I'm not listening!! Lalalala!! I'm not listening!!"* OK...guess you're right...DBZ doesn't belong to me...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Flying 101  
  
Gohan waited nervously outside. It was fifteen to ten and Videl hadn't shown up yet. Yet, he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. It was a good thing because the day of torture that Trunks and Goten had planned out for him might be postponed and it was a bad thing because Videl might be lying dead in the woods because she had decided to walk to his house and...  
  
Goku's oldest son mentally smacked himself. Of course Videl wouldn't walk to his house. Only a *moron* would do that. Speaking of morons...Gohan glanced at the two demi saiya-jins about a yard away from him. They were whispering in hushed voices and occasionally looking over their shoulder at Gohan. They were probably planning phase three of their 'Revenge Against Gohan' plan.  
  
'Maybe blowing up the game console wasn't such a good idea after all...' Gohan thought. 'At least they're not the brightest crayons in the box or else they would've hit me with one of their attacks by now. And Mom's not going to be happy when she sees the new landscaping they did...'  
  
Chi-Chi had gone into town to spend a little girl time with Bulma and spend her 100,000 zeni. She wasn't supposed to be back for awhile. Hopefully 'awhile' meant until Videl left, but Gohan was sure his mother was going to bring Bulma back with her to show her Gohan's so called girlfriend.  
  
Gohan wouldn't be surprised if the house was gone by the time she got back. Half the lawn was a crater due to the fact that Goten 'missed' Trunks with a Kamehameha wave and it landed about a foot or two away from Gohan. And the there was the incident where Trunks missed Goten with his ki blast and it went straight for Gohan instead. The older boy dodged it, but it ended up knocking the satellite dish off the roof instead...'One less electronic around the house to worry about' was a common Son and/or Briefs saying.  
  
  
  
"The ki blasts aren't working, Goten!!" Trunks hissed. "We need to figure something out that will surprise Gohan!!"  
  
"How about you fire a divisionary ki blast, while I fire one from behind. While he's distracted with both of them, we'll attack." Goten planned out, Trunks giving him a very surprised look.  
  
"For once Goten, you've come up with a better plan then mine!!" the purple haired boy replied. "OK...So I've got the diversionary tactics...Gotcha..."  
  
"When are we going to pull this off? He'll be expecting it now."  
  
"Ummm...How about when he'd teaching that 'Videl' girl how to fly? He definitely won't be suspecting a ki attack then!!"  
  
"Yeah!! That's a good idea!!" the black haired boy exclaimed. "So what are we going to do? Play 'What Time Is It?'(1) for the next ten minutes?"  
  
"Sounds fine, but remember how mad my Dad got when we did that on the road trip? If he shows any sign of blowing something up, run away. Fast." Trunks instructed, before walking up to Gohan. "Gohan? What time is it?"  
  
"9:50 AM," Gohan replied. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering."  
  
A minute later Goten asked, "Big brother? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"9:51, Goten."  
  
"Hey, Gohan!! Is it 10 o'clock yet?"  
  
"No, it's 9:52."  
  
"Gohan!! Is it time for Digimon, yet?"  
  
"No, that starts at 3:30 PM. It's 9:53 AM."  
  
"Is it lunch time yet?"  
  
"No. Lunch won't start for another two hours and forty-six minutes," After seeing their confused looks he said, "I mean that it's 9:54."  
  
"Brother..."  
  
"It's 9:55, Goten." Gohan replied. He was starting to catch on to what they were doing and it was beginning to bug him.  
  
"What time is your *girlfriend* coming again?"  
  
"10 o'clock, meaning in less than four minutes."  
  
"When's Mom supposed to get home?"  
  
"Not in the next three minutes that's for sure."  
  
"This is boring!! Is there anything we can do..."  
  
"For the last two minutes of your life? I don't think so."  
  
Goten and Trunks faces paled. They retreated away from Gohan and back towards the corner of the house.  
  
"D-Did your Dad switch bodies with Gohan over night?" Goten whispered, sweatdropping.  
  
"I hope not, but I think we should use the last minute to...RUN!!!" Trunks yelled, grabbing Goten by the collar and pulling him towards their forest-hiding place.  
  
'And just in time too...' Gohan thought as Videl's jet copter appeared over the horizon. 'I don't want Videl to meet Trunks and Goten quite yet...'  
  
About five minutes later, Videl landed the copter in the crater. She cut the engines, jumped out, and capsized the copter. After putting the capsule in her pocket, she walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Are you ready to start my lessons?" she greeted. "I don't have all day you know."  
  
"Hello to you too, Videl." Gohan replied. "Have a rough night?"  
  
"Let's just say I was kept up by 'noises' coming from my Dad's bedroom. Rather loud noises if you ask me." she sighed, looking around. "What happened to your yard?! It looks like a meteorite hit!!"  
  
"That," Gohan explained, pointing to the crater. "is the result of a ki blast that failed to hit it's target. And that," he pointed to the downed satellite dish. "is the result of another ki blast that also missed it's target."  
  
"And this all happened when?!"  
  
"In the last hour. Goten, my little brother, and Trunks, his best friend, were sparring and decided that they wanted to get revenge on me for blowing up their game console. So they tried to hit me with their ki blasts but failed miserably." he said. "Follow me, OK? We're going to go to a valley nearby so we don't endanger the house's structure anymore."  
  
"OK..." Videl muttered, "But I've got a question, Gohan. What exactly is this 'ki' you keep talking about?"  
  
"Erm...Do you call it something different in the city?"  
  
"I guess...Dad calls it a bunch of tricks and everyone else agrees with him..."  
  
"So something that you don't understand and can't come up with any reasonable solution for is automactily a trick?" Gohan asked, quite amused.  
  
"No! It's just really strange to see someone being able to fly or blow up things with flashes of light!" she exclaimed. "It's almost...inhuman..."  
  
"Inhuman? Nah..." Gohan replied. "Most of my friends that can control ki are human..."  
  
"Most?"  
  
"I'll save that for another day. Right now, we need to begin your lesson." he said, as the reached the valley. They sat down on the grass and Gohan began, "OK...I've never really taught this to anyone besides me brother, so bear with me." Videl nodded and Gohan continued, "To fly, you first need to learn how to control ki, which'll be our first lesson."  
  
"Again with this 'ki' business?"  
  
"Right...Guess I better explain that...Well, ki is kinda like the energy that you can feel in your body..."  
  
"Who are YOU to talk about MY body, Gohan?!" Videl yelled. "Does it interest you THAT much?!"  
  
"N-no, Videl!! I just meant that..."  
  
  
  
"Do you think he's distracted?" a voice whispered in the woods. There was clear view of Gohan's back from where they were hiding.  
  
"Of course baka! I think you would be distracted too if a girl basically called you a pervert!!" another voice added.  
  
"What's a pervert?"  
  
"You know Muten Roshi?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's what a pervert is."  
  
"But Gohan doesn't look anything like Muten Roshi!! Is he still a pervert?"  
  
"Goten are you really THAT dumb?! That's not what I meant!!"  
  
"OK, OK...Geez, Trunks. I was just asking..."  
  
"Yeah-yeah. Let's get him now, kay?"  
  
"OK!!"  
  
  
  
Gohan was having no luck in trying to calm a furious Videl down. A sweatdropped rolled down the back of his head as she continued to yell at him.  
  
'Oh no...Not now...' he groaned. In the back of his mind he could feel Trunks and Goten powering up ki blasts from somewhere behind him. 'Can't they ever give it a rest when guests are around?!'  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Son Gohan?!" Videl roared. When she didn't get an answer she continued on. "Fine then! I don't need to learn how to fly!! But I'm sure ZTV will be happy to hear that the Great Saiyaman is Son Goku's son!!"  
  
"What?! You wouldn't!!" Gohan pleaded, snapping back into reality.  
  
"Now that I've gotten you're attention I would like to get on with my lessons..." she replied, glaring at him. "And if you ever hint something hentai around me again, I'll be sure to give you more than a lecture!!"  
  
"All right, all right…" Gohan sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed to ki blasts release from their owner's hands.  
  
Before Videl knew what was happening, she was on the ground with Gohan on top of her. After a few moments of general shock, it suddenly dawned on Videl that hers and Gohan's bodies were very close together. And by the shade of red on Gohan's face, she could tell he knew too.  
  
"G-gee Videl…" he stammered, helping her back up. "G-gomen ne…"  
  
"You better be!! What was that for?!"  
  
"Damn!! We missed!!" a voice yelled from behind them. "Your brother's way too good, Goten!!"  
  
Videl looked over her shoulder to see two boys floating a few feet of the ground. The lavender haired one looked rather mad and the other was looking naively at something behind her.  
  
When she happened to turn around, her eyes met with a cloud of smoke and the charred remains of what once was a very large mountain.  
  
"W-what happened to that mountain, Gohan?!"  
  
"Yet another result of Trunks and Goten's failed attempts to hit me with a ki blast…" Gohan muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now that you've seen what a ki blast can do, how about we move onto what ki is?"  
  
"S-sure…"  
  
Back by the woods, Trunks and Goten were busy arguing about how Gohan had eluded their attacks once again.  
  
"This just sucks!! We'll never hit him!!" Trunks groaned.  
  
"Well…Look at it this way Trunks…We can add Mt. Hisame to the list of mountains we destroyed this week…" Goten added. "And I think we got Mt. Piccolo too."  
  
"Really? We actually got Mt. Piccolo?!"  
  
"I can't tell…The dust hasn't settled yet."  
  
"It looks like we got it…wait a second…No way!! It's still standing!!" Trunks exclaimed, as a dark shadow rose out of the dust. "But it looks like we managed to take a huge chunk out of it this time!"  
  
  
  
About an hour and half later, Gohan was still trying to get Videl to understand the concept of ki. After he showed her another example of it and explained how to bring it out, she was trying her hardest to bring it out.  
  
"No, no, no, Videl!!" Gohan scolded. "You've got to loosen up!! You'll never control your ki if you're so tense!!"  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, tears brimming in her eyes. "Gohan!! I just have to learn how to do this!!"  
  
Gohan was surprised for a moment, but then said, "Listen, Videl. You need to relax. That's the only way you can do this."  
  
"I'm *trying* to Gohan!!" Videl sighed, sounding defeated. "Maybe I just wasn't meant to do this…"  
  
"Nonsense, Videl! Anyone who puts their mind to it can learn!" Gohan explained. "It just depends on the person really."  
  
"How long did it take *you* to learn, Gohan?" she asked. "Five seconds?"  
  
"Nope. It took me a few weeks(2) actually. My sensei, Piccolo, had to throw me into mountains to get me to control it." Gohan chuckled. "If you don't start learning soon, I might have to resort to that."  
  
"Very funny, Son Gohan. You throw me into a mountain and my Dad'll slap a lawsuit on you so fast you'll be seeing stars for a week." Videl said, grinning.  
  
Gohan was about to say a smart comeback, something about how her Dad could slap a lawsuit on harder than he could punch, when a female voice roared, "GOHAN!!! LUNCH IS READY!!!"  
  
"Looks like my Mom's home." Gohan groaned. "Lucky thing too. I was beginning to think that I would have to cook for myself."  
  
"Shall we take a break and eat?" Videl asked, standing up.  
  
"Guess so. Just a warning though…my Mom's a little eccentric when it comes to girls and me. If she starts talking about marriage and grandchildren around you, just ignore it." Gohan explained, leading her through the forest. "She probably brought Bulma with her too…"  
  
"Bulma?! As in Bulma Briefs?!" Videl asked, gaping at Gohan. "You're Mom is a *friend* of Bulma Briefs?!"  
  
"Yeah…" Gohan grinned at the look on Videl's face. It was priceless.  
  
When they entered the clearing where the Son house was, all talking came to a halt. Gohan grinned uneasily at the blue haired woman and his mother at the picnic table. Bulma looked as though she was in the middle of chewing out the Saiya-jin no Ouji-who had come because Bulma said he couldn't take care of himself-and Chi-Chi was yelling at the two demi saiya- jins, but now had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"So, that's your mate brat?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. He eyed Videl curiously. "At least she has some muscle on her…Unlike that moron of a fath…"  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled, backhanding him in the back of the head. "Why don't you do something useful for once?!"  
  
"And what would that be, onna?" Vegeta asked. "I was doing something useful in the GR, but what happened? You came in and began to rant about going and seeing Kakarrot's spawn's mate…"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY MATE!!" Gohan yelled, turning a bright red.  
  
"Hmmm…" Chi-Chi muttered, looking Videl over. "Well, she looks healthy enough…She'll be an excellent mother!! Especially when it comes to child birth!!"  
  
"Um…Gohan?" Videl whispered, sweatdropping. "Do they always talk about you as if you're not here?"  
  
"Most of the time…" Gohan sighed. He stomach growled rather loud, reminding him and the other saiya-jins that they were hungry.  
  
"Kakarrot's mate!! Serve me food!!" Vegeta barked, as Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl slid into their seats.  
  
"Vegeta, will you call her Chi-Chi for once?" Bulma asked, exasperated.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply because he was busy helping himself some rice. He was obvisouly excited about having a good meal for once.  
  
Bulma sighed and continued, "Excuse his behavior, Chi-Chi. The only reason he hasn't blasted you into the next dimension is because of your cooking abilities."  
  
"And if he did, Goku'd come back and kick his ass to Hell and back." Chi-Chi added.  
  
"In your dreams he would…" Vegeta grumbled, grabbing an egg roll.  
  
"Geez, Gohan!! You and your brother eat like pigs!!" Videl exclaimed, watching as the three demi saiya-jins went onto their sixth proportion.  
  
"Tell me about…" Bulma muttered. "Oh excuse me! I haven't introduced myself yet!! I'm Bulma Briefs, and this…" she pointed at Vegeta. "is my husband, Vegeta. I'm presuming you've already met our son, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah…He and Goten tried to blow up Gohan while we were training."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled together. Trunks and Goten stopped eating and glanced at their mothers.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"I SWEAR TRUNKS BRIEFS, YOU NEVER THINK OF WHAT THE OUTCOME OF YOUR CRAZY ANTICS COULD BE!!" Bulma added, as the advanced on the boys.  
  
"Wha-what should we do Trunks?!" Goten asked before stuffing an egg roll in his mouth.  
  
"The smart thing to do would be…RUN!!!" Trunks yelled. He shot off into the sky, Goten following closely behind.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The afternoon went very quietly for the Sons and the Briefs, considering Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten decided to go train at Capsule Corp, for their own safety. Bulma and Chi-Chi were at the house looking through wedding catalogs, while planning Videl and Gohan's wedding. They had already decided on Videl's dress, the decorations, the flowers, and the bride's maid dresses.  
  
Gohan and Videl were back in the valley and Videl had finally gotten the hang of ki usage. She was now trying to concentrate her energy to her feet.  
  
"You can do it Videl!! Just concentrate!!" Gohan encouraged.  
  
Videl did as she was told and a few minutes later, the grass began to flatten, and Videl's feet lifted a few inches off the ground.  
  
"All right!! You did it Videl!!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trying to concentrate, Gohan!!" Videl hissed, glaring at him. Gohan quickly clamped his mouth shut until she floated back down to the ground.  
  
"Good job Videl!! You're a fast learner!!" Gohan said. "Guess that's all you need to learn…"  
  
"I'm coming back tomorrow." She replied, taking out her capsule and throwing it to the ground. Her jet copter appeared and she walked toward it.  
  
"What?! Why?! You learned everything you need to fly!! All you need is some practice and…"  
  
"I want to learn more about this 'ki' thing." She explained. "And you're the only one who knows how to do this."  
  
"So I'm your sensei now?" Gohan joked, grinning.  
  
"Guess you can say that." Videl replied, climbing into the jet copter.  
  
"Oh yeah…Videl? I was thinking…Maybe you should cut your hair shorter…"  
  
"Huh?" Videl asked. She looked at her pigtails and blushed. "Do you like girls with short hair?"  
  
"Uh…That's not what I meant Videl…I meant that it would be easier to fight without all that long hair and your competitors in the Tenkachi Budouki wouldn't be able to pull your hair…"  
  
"YOU JERK!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Videl roared, starting the copter up and flying away.  
  
Gohan blinked in surprise before muttering, "Girls!! I'll never understand them!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done!! Hope you liked this one!! There'll be more action in the next chapter, I promise!!  
  
(One) I got that 'What Time Is It' game from a very annoying boy in my class. He kept asking my friend what time it was every minute….  
  
(Two) I've never seen the Saiya-jin saga and I only own the manga's where they're fighting the saiya-jins, so I'm just guessing on how long it takes Gohan how to learn.  
  
Next Chapter: Hey guys! This is Son Goku here and next time on 'Nothing but the Truth', I'm coming back to Earth for one week!! How is this possible? The Tenkachi Budouki isn't for a few more months!! You'll just have to wait and see!! 


	5. The Return of Son Goku!

Author Notes: Thank you soooo much to everyone who's reviewed so far!! I'm glad someone likes my writing!! I've got a question for some of you guys that have the Cell Games on tape or can remember it clearly, because my memory of the Cell Games has gone down the drain(I do remember Goku's fight with Cell since it was on New Year's Eve) Question: When exactly did the camera break? Was it when Gohan had his first power up or second?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. End of story.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The Return of Son Goku!!  
  
It was a peaceful Monday morning. Birds were chirping, deer were raising their fawns out in the meadows, butterflies were chasing each other, and a certain older brother was threatening his younger brother to give back the last pancake or he'd send him to Other World. Yes, it was just another Spring morning for the Son family.  
  
"Gohan!!" Chi-Chi scolded. "You know better than to threaten your brother at the dinner table!! If you want to send him to Other World, go outside and do it!!"  
  
"Gomen Mom." Gohan muttered, tackling the pancake away from Goten and devouring it. "I'll see you later squirt...I've got to go to school..."  
  
"Aw..." Goten whined. He was upset over the loss of his pancake and that his brother was going to school yet again. "Can't you skip it today?"  
  
"Wish I could...Today's the beginning of 'Mr. Satan Week'." he groaned. "As if the movies weren't enough, we have to put a play on during 'Mr. Satan Day' and guess who I get to be?"  
  
"Cell!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"No. Good guess though."  
  
"Vegeta." Chi-Chi guessed.  
  
"No, I wish I got that part though." Gohan grinned. "I read Vegeta's script and there's a part where the actor has to say, 'I wish I were him' and he's referring to Mr. Satan!! I cracked up when I read it!!"  
  
Chi-Chi giggled and Goten frowned. "Mr. Vegeta wouldn't say that!! He'd say, 'I'm going to kick that bastard's ass!!''"  
  
"Goten!!" Chi-Chi scolded, smacking him over the head with the spatula. "Watch your mouth young man!!"  
  
"Ow..." Goten groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "So who are you, Gohan? Dad? Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Neither...I get to be me." Gohan replied. "Only I'm known as 'The Delivery Boy'."  
  
"Wow!! Really? That's so cool!!" the youngest Son exclaimed. "What are the chances that you get to be you?! I'm gonna go call Trunks and tell him the news!! And about what his Dad gets to say!!"  
  
Gohan frowned as Goten ran off in the direction of the phone. If Vegeta got wind that a character in his likeness was going to say, 'I wish I were him'...well, let's just say the script writers were probably going to get Final Flashed to Hell.  
  
"Not so fast young man!!" Chi-Chi yelled, at the back of her younger son. "You have solitary confinement for the rest of the week!! And you won't be calling Trunks for the rest of the week either!!"  
  
There was a groan from the living room and the little boy sulked back into the kitchen. He plopped himself down and heaved a sigh.  
  
"You earned it, mister." Chi-Chi replied. She turned back to Gohan. "Have a good day a school, Gohan."  
  
"Bye Mom!!" Gohan called, pressing his watch and transforming into Saiyaman. He leapt into the sky and flew off towards Orange Star High.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Things were going fine in Other World this moring. There wasn't too many souls to be filed, a promise that some scriptwriters and a younger brother would be joining them soon hung in the atmosphere, and the bellow of a hungry Saiya-jin by the name of Son Goku filled the air...Yep. It was just another day in Other World.  
  
"KAIO-SAMA!!!!" Goku's voice called, sounding very horrified. "I'M STARVING AND YOUR FRIDGE IS EMPTY!!!"  
  
The blue Lord of the worlds' face paled. In that fridge, there was enough for all the inhabitants of the North Quadrants Dormitory(1) for a single day. But, that didn't even serve as an appetizer for Son Goku. The other fighters generally learned they had to get up early if they wanted breakfast and if they wanted to save their lunch and dinner from the Saiya- jin.  
  
Kaio-sama sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Son Goku, the strongest warrior in the universe, on the ground whimpering about having no food and starving to death. If the almighty Saiya-jin no Ouji was there, he'd be laughing until he died of suffocation or promising that Goku'd never live this down.  
  
"Son Goku..." Kaio-sama exclaimed, making his presence known.  
  
"Kaio-sama!! I'm going to starve to death!! There's nothing in the fridge!!" Goku whined. "All I got was one plate of ten pancakes!!"  
  
"That's a normal amount of food for a normal fighter, Goku." Kaio- sama explained. "And you can't starve to death seeing as though you're already dead."  
  
"Oh...I forgot about that!!"  
  
"You forgot about being dead?! How can you FORGET that you were DEAD?!" Kaio-sama demanded. "You've been dead for almost seven years, Son Goku!!"  
  
"Really? It's been that long?"  
  
"Yes, it has. And I have some news for you." Kaio-sama cleared his throat before continuing on. "We, in other world, have a special respect of the number seven(2). When a warrior has been dead for seven years or a year with a seven in it(A/N: Like 17, 27...)they get to go back to their home world for the one week before their death. Therefore, you are going home today. You should've gone on Friday, but due to the fact that you blew up Grand Kaio's car, you had to wait until it was fixed before you could go. This means that you get an extra two days with your family. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so..." Goku replied, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Kaio-sama fell over, but then up righted himself to yell at Goku, "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO EARTH FOR A WEEK!!! YOU GET TO VISIT YOUR FAMILY AND YOU GET TO HAVE HOME COOKED MEALS!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT??!!"  
  
"Oooh!!" Goku replied as realization hit him five minutes later. "You mean it?! I get to go home and see my family?!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"All right!! Home cooked meals here I come!!" Goku cried, making the Kaio sweatdrop. "When do I leave?! How do I get there?!"  
  
"You can use your Instant Transmission if you want, but you must know, it won't take you directly to your family." Kaio-sama grinned wickedly. "You'll have to find them and you won't be fed until you do."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku yelled, his eyes widening. "OH PLEASE KAIO-SAMA!! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T GET ANY FOOD!!!"  
  
"I was just joking, Goku. Here's 1,000 zeni. That should be enough to get you an all-you-can-eat buffet at a sushi bar."  
  
Kaio-sama handed him the money and wished him good luck.  
  
"See you in a week, Kaio-sama!!" Goku called, before placing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.  
  
Kaio-sama looked around, as if to make sure he was really gone before rejoicing. "HE'S GONE!! YES!!! A WHOLE WEEK OF NO BLOWING UP CARS, NO WHINING ABOUT NOT HAVING ENOUGH FOOD, AND BEST OF ALL...NO SON GOKU!!!(A/N: I'm not trying to make it look like Kaio-sama hates Goku, but look at it this way...Living with a Saiya-jin, such as Goku, for seven years might get extremely annoying.)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Ah. I. Am. Beatened." 'Goku' said in monotone before falling to the ground. "Can. No one. Save. Us?"  
  
"Ha.Ha.Ha. I have beatened you. For you were not strong, but weak." 'Cell' replied as he looked around the arena. "Now. I. Will. Blow. Up. The. Earth."  
  
Gohan sighed for the umpteenth time today from under his mask. They had taken most of the day off to practice for the play, which wasn't going quite so well. First, 'Vegeta' had tripped over a wire, knocking over half the set. Then, 'Kuririn' forgot his lines and ad-libbed something that sounded that it was off a Mr. Satan Action Figure commercial. The worst of it had been when 'Mr. Satan' started doing Saiyaman poses, instead of the ones he was supposed to do.  
  
'Mental note to self; copy Ginyu Forces poses next time I appear in public.' Gohan thought as, 'Mr. Satan' did the Saiyaman poses for the tenth time. 'What's he trying to do?! Make a mockery of me?! I'm much better than that!! And he's doing it all wrong!!'  
  
"All right people!! Ten-minute break and then we're back on schedule!! And Misame? Could you TRY and do the right poses next time?!" the director explained.  
  
Gohan thanked Dende and then sat down by 'Trunks' on the stage. Only this Trunks had a larger chest, thinner thighs, longer eyelashes, and make up on.  
  
'At least they didn't make me into a girl...' Gohan thought, grinning evilly. ' If only Trunks could see this..'  
  
"Having fun, Videl?" he asked, taking his mask off and breathing in some fresh air.  
  
"This is so lame, Gohan!! The Cell Games weren't anything like this!!" 'Trunks' replied, taking the mask off to reveal Videl. Gohan noticed for the first time today that she did take his advice about getting her hair cut shorter. "They didn't even get good costumes!!"  
  
"Really…" Gohan replied, rolling his eyes. Besides the Mirai Trunks gender mix-up, there were other *problems* with the costumes. Tenshinhan now had three arms instead of three eyes, Kuririn was extremely tall, Yamcha looked like a hippie (complete with the tie-die shirt), Goku's blond hair was shoulder length and very flat; contrast to his spiky hair, Gohan had a stupid Pizza Hut Delivery outfit on, and Vegeta had an afro much like Mr. Satan's and he was very fat. Piccolo was the only one that looked like himself.  
  
"Did you even watch the Cell Games?" Sharpner asked. Unlike Videl and himself, Sharpner and Erasa got backstage jobs. "Weren't you studying Latin at the time?"  
  
"Of course I watched it Sharpner!!" Gohan replied, glaring dangerously at the blond. He dearly wanted to say, 'I was AT the Cell Games and you wanna know what else?! I defeated Cell!!'.  
  
"Who didn't watch it Sharpner?" Erasa asked. "I mean…the whole world was going to be blown up if Mr. Satan lost!!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes again. Mr. Satan hadn't lasted five minutes in the ring and they accepted that he saved the world? This generation was way too gullible.  
  
'I bet if they had heard that an extremely intelligent squirrel saved the Earth from Cell instead of Mr. Satan they'd believe it.' Gohan thought. 'Come to think of it…that squirrel could probably wipe the floor with Mr. Satan…'  
  
"Earth to Son Gohan!! Are you listening?!" Videl yelled, waving a hand in front of Gohan's face.  
  
The demi saiya-jin snapped out of his trance and asked in a horrified sort of voice, "Huh?! Where's Cell?!"  
  
"Cell's dead doofus, remember?" Sharpner asked. "Mr. Satan killed him seven years ago if it's slipped your mind. That's why were celebrating him this week."  
  
"Oh yeah…right…" Gohan replied, scratching his head. "So what were we talking about?  
  
"We were talking about where we were on May 26th. I was at the mall with my mom watching it in the electronics department!!" Erasa squealed.  
  
"I was at the gym with my Dad…Mr. Satan's sponsored gym." Sharpner added proudly.  
  
"I was at home, watching it with my some people I still don't know to this day. I think they were my Dad's students or his collage buddies…" Videl sighed, sounding really bored. "What about *you* Gohan?"  
  
"Er…" Gohan sweatdropped. He dearly wanted to say something along the lines of, 'I was at the Cell Games, in person!! I was the little boy, you know, the one that got mistaken for a delivery boy!! And you wanna know what else?! I defeated Cell!!', but then he'd be taken for a lunatic, so instead he said, "I was at my father's bed side, swearing on my life that if Mr. Satan didn't defeat Cell, I would hunt him down and do it myself."  
  
"Wow…What'd Cell do to your Dad to make you that mad?" Erasa asked.  
  
"He killed my Dad." Gohan replied as if it was an everyday thing.  
  
"You don't sound like the type that'd go seeking revenge, dweeb." Sharpner exclaimed, taking a swig of his pop.  
  
"Oh believe me, I have a very large hit list." Gohan explained. "It starts out with my annoying little brother and his demonic best friend and it ends with a diabolical space tyrant and a evil android." After seeing the looks on his friend's faces that clearly read, 'What drugs have YOU been taking?!' he explained some more. "The space tyrant thing is a little family joke and incase you didn't know…Cell was an android."  
  
"Your family sure is strange Gohan…" Videl sighed. "And I thought your Mom was the worst of it…"  
  
"You've met Gohan's Mom?!" Erasa asked. "When?!"  
  
"Yesterday. I went over to Gohan's." the black haired beauty replied, shrugging.  
  
"What'd you go over there for?" Sharpner asked, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"I helped her with some homework. That's all really." Gohan lied.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't get any of that chemistry junk we had to do."  
  
"All right, people!! Break's over!!" the director called, clapping his hands to get their attention. "Get back to work! We only have a few days to work on this…"  
  
As Gohan was reaching for his mask, he heard gasps go up from all over the auditorium.  
  
'Great…What happened now?' he thought sarcastically. 'I bet my tail grew back again or Cell's come back to haunt me…'  
  
To this demi saiya-jin's relief, when he turned around he didn't see the students staring at him. They instead were staring at a tall, black haired man standing in the middle of the stage. The man looked strangely familiar, but Gohan couldn't quite place his finger on it. Then it hit him when he saw the halo floating over the man's head.  
  
"No…way…" Gohan whispered, freezing in his place. He franticly searched the area for ki and found…Son Goku's.  
  
"Erm…sir? Would you mind telling us *why* you're here?!" the director demanded. "And how'd you just appear in the middle of the stage?!"  
  
"I don't know…" the man replied, looking quizzically at the people around him. "I was just looking for a sushi bar…"  
  
"Well, there's no sushi bar any where near here Mr…?"  
  
"Son. Son Goku."  
  
As soon as the name 'Son' was mentioned, all eyes simultaneously turned towards Gohan. The demi saiya-jin sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Gohan, isn't Son Goku you Dad?" Videl whispered, giving him a suspicious glare. "And isn't he supposed to be *dead*?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Son is it?" the director asked. He turned to Gohan and glared at him. "Son Gohan!! Is this man in any way related to you?"  
  
"Yes…He's my Dad…" Gohan replied, sweatdropping again.  
  
"Gohan!! What are you doing here?!" Goku asked, staring at his teenage son in wonder. The little boy he knew had grown up a lot. Too bad he hadn't been around to see it.  
  
"I go to school here now…*remember* Dad?" Gohan said, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.  
  
"Really?! ChiChi actually made you go to school?!" Goku gasped.  
  
"Yes, Dad." Gohan sighed. "Mr. Chuu? Can I be excused so I can escort my father home?"  
  
"Of course, Gohan. Your father looks like he needs some mental help…" Mr. Chuu replied. Snickers went up from the sidelines. Gohan growled and his eyes flashed turquoise for a second. "We'll find someone else for your part since you'll be gone for the rest of the day."  
  
"Thank you, sensei." The demi saiya-jin replied curtly. He walked over to Goku, grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the theater.  
  
As he passed Videl, she mouthed, 'I'm coming over at six o'clock whether you like it or not.' Gohan gulped and nodded in response.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So you get to stay on Earth for one week?!" Gohan asked, staring at his father in shock. "This is so awesome!!"  
  
It had been a forty-five had they left school and they were half way home. On the way there, they stopped for a quick bit to eat. Quick, meaning that they stayed at the sushi bar for fifteen full minutes.  
  
"That's what I thought! I was shocked when Kaio-sama said that I've been dead for seven years!! It felt like seven months in Other World!!" Goku added. "I can't wait to see what else has changed around here!!"  
  
"Just wait until you meet Goten, Dad!! You'll love him!!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Goten? Your new pet dinosaur?" Goku replied, giving Gohan a puzzled look.  
  
"No! Although he's as troublesome as a dinosaur!" Gohan laughed. "You'll just have wait until we get home to meet him."  
  
"OK!!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Solitary Confinement was the worst thing that could happen to a saiya- jin, especially a demi saiya-jin. And that's exactly what was happening with Trunks and Briefs and Son Goten at the moment.  
  
The youngest member of the Son family was stuck in his room for the whole entire day. He could only come out if he had to go to the bathroom or it was suppertime. He couldn't use the phone or go on his computer either.  
  
But at least he didn't have it as bad as his partner crime did. Trunks was stuck in the Gravity Room for the whole day, with only a few books and action figures. He couldn't turn the gravity on either.  
  
The first hour of his confinement had gone fine. He played with his action figures and had them save various things, such as his sanity. The second hour, he read a few picture books and colored some pictures. The third hour he stared at the walls. The fourth hour he sang, 'This is the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. This is the song that gets on everybody's and this is how it goes.' over and over until Chi-Chi told him to shut up. The fifth hour he had lunch. Son Goten now was on his six hour and couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Mom's soap-thingies should be on right now…" he whispered. "Maybe I can sneak out the window and she won't notice!!"  
  
Goten quietly creeped toward the window. He slowly pulled it open but then Chi-Chi yelled, "GOTEN!!! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE OR YOU'LL GET THE FRYING PAN!!!"  
  
"Aw man…" Goten groaned. "Can I at least keep the window open?! I need the fresh air!!"  
  
"FINE!! BUT IF TAKE ONE STEP OUTSIDE…!!" Chi-Chi's threat went unredendered and a gasp went up. Obvisouly, something very important was happening on 'All My Children'.  
  
Goten sighed and gazed out the window. His eyes followed some sparrows that were fluttering around in the sky. What he wouldn't give to be one of them right now. As his ebony eyes scanned the sky, his sense's picked up two kis heading his way. One he recognized as Gohan's. The smaller boy grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.  
  
"MOM!!! GOHAN'S COMING HOME!!" He yelled. "AND THERE'S SOMEBODY WITH HIM!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! SCHOOL'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS!!" Chi- Chi roared. There was a clatter from in the kitchen and that could only mean Chi-Chi had the frying pan. "THAT BOY BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR ABADDONING HIS EDUCATION!!!"  
  
"Does that mean my punishment is over with?!" Goten called, gleefully.  
  
"NOT FOR A LONG SHOT!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goku landed outside the Son house about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Look's like nothings changed around here." Goku sighed, grinning at his house. "So where's this 'Goten' at?"  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Goten's voice yelled from his window. "MOM HAS THE FRYING PAN AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE HER A GOOD REASON FOR SKIPPING SCHOOL YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"  
  
"That's Goten, Dad." Gohan explained, pointing a finger at the mini- Goku. "He's your second son."  
  
"You're kidding me!!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes bulging. "I have another son?!"  
  
"RUN, GOAHN!!! SHE'S COMING!!" Goten yelled, leaning out his window so far that he fell out.  
  
"Son Gohan!!!" Chi-Chi's voice rang out, as she threw the door open. "You have five minutes to explain *why* you're not at school before I…" Chi- Chi trailed off at the moment she saw her husband.  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi!!" Goku called, cheerfully. "I'm back!!"  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, joyfully. The frying pan clattered to the ground and she ran into the Saiya-jin's arms. "MY GOKU'S BACK!!!"  
  
Gohan slowly edged away from his parents and towards Goten. He picked his little brother up off the ground and asked, "So, Squirt…how was solitary confinement?"  
  
"It was horrible, Gohan!!" Goten cried. He glanced at his mother and asked, "Who's that man Mom's getting all kissy-kissy with?"  
  
"That man is your Dad, Goten." Gohan replied.  
  
It took only a moment for Goten to register this thought before he yelled, "DADDY!!!!" and ran over to his parents.  
  
Gohan smiled at the sight of his family together once again.  
  
"It's good to have you home Dad…"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
And that ends this chapter!!! Sorry to keep all of you in suspense and I hope no one died on me. I've had that terrible disease called, 'Writer's Block' for the past few days. Plus my internet/computer time has been getting cut down.  
  
(1)That's where all the North Quadrant's fighters live. It's shown in the anime…I think,,,  
  
(2)I got the number seven cause there's seven kaios. North, South, East, and West are four; Grand Kaio, Kaioshin, and Rou Kaioshin are the other three.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Mr. Satan Day arrives!! The Son and Briefs family all go to the presentation of the Cell Games footage!! WHAT?! Cell's back from the dead too?! This is not happening!! 


	6. The Big Night

Author Notes: The night of the Cell Game's footage arrives!! And it's black tie for all!! *straightens out her dress* Gotta look nice for my date!! *drags Mirai Trunks in* Isn't that right, Trunks-kun?  
  
Mirai Trunks: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say Kioko…  
  
Kioko: Mirai Trunks will be hosting the Author Notes with me from now on!! And there will be some appearances of Chibi Trunks and Vegeta too!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Why me, Dende?! WHY?!  
  
Kioko:*blinks a few times* All righty then!! On to the show!! *drags Trunks into the theater*  
  
Mirai Trunks: Why do you have to drag me everywhere?!  
  
Kioko: Cause it's fun!! Oh, lookie!! A snack bar!!  
  
Thank You's: Thank you to babyblonde5333 for the excellent summary of when Gohan fought Cell!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Dragonball Z. The only thing I own that is DBZ related is my silver Gohan figure from Burger King, but sadly, I do not own that either. My younger sister does…  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Big Night  
  
"Mom…!! I don't wanna wear this stupid thing!!" Goten complained, tugging on his necktie. "I can't breathe with it on!!"  
  
"Oh, you can too, Son Goten!!" Chi-Chi scolded, glaring at her son, while putting on a necklace. "Look at your father and brother!! They can breathe with a tie on!!" She glanced at the two oldest Sons. Both were wearing tuxedos and ties. Gohan looked annoyed and Goku was wearing a look of disgust that would've made Vegeta proud.  
  
"Why do we have to wear these things again, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. "I mean…they look weird and it feels like Frieza has a death grip on my neck…"  
  
"See!!" Goten cried. "I'm not the only one who doesn't like them!!"  
  
"You two are such babies!! At least I have one gentleman in the house…" Chi- Chi sighed. "What time do we have to be again Gohan?"  
  
"Um…Videl said all the honored guests need to be there an hour early." Gohan explained, glancing at his watch. "So that means we have less then five minutes to get there."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled. She jumped out of her chair and began franticly running around the house. "We'll never make it on time!! You three can't fly fast enough and Kinto'un can't carry all of us!! We're going to be late!! Oh the humiliation…" Goku put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. She stopped voicing her worries and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi," Goku replied, grinning. "We'll just use the Instant Transmission."  
  
"Good idea Goku!!" Chi-Chi cried, hugging her husband. "It's so good to have you back!!"  
  
Four days had past since Son Goku came home and the Son family couldn't be happier. Goten was getting to know his father better each day in their daily sparring sessions. Chi-Chi delayed his 'Solitary Confinement' punishment for a week, so he could spend some time with Goku. Gohan was making up the lost time with his father by telling him about all the important events that had happened in the last few years. Chi-Chi and Goku spent the most time together making up what they lost during the seven years that he was dead.  
  
On Tuesday night, the Briefs invited all the Z senshi over to Capsule Corp. and there was a huge party celebrating Goku's return. Vegeta stayed out of the Gravity Room for the whole night and only threatened Yamcha a dozen times. But much to Chi-Chi's and Bulma's disappointment, he and Goku ended up leveling half of Capsule Corp. in their recent attempts at getting revenge at one another.  
  
Gohan was now being teased about his 'girlfriend' from all sides of the family. When Videl had come over on Monday night, Chi-Chi quickly explained to Goku that Videl was Gohan's fiancé and that they were getting married soon. She also emphasized on that fact that Videl was very, very rich. Son Goku, not knowing any better, congratulated the 'couple' and asked when he was going to have grandchildren running around the house. Needless to say, Gohan was a little steamed at his parents but Videl pulled him out of the house before he could do any real damage.  
  
That very same night, Gohan told Videl about most of his past. He left out the facts that his father was an alien, that all the Z senshi held more power in one pinkie than her father did in his whole body, and that he was the one that defeated Cell. Gohan decided that he would tell her all the truth later on. When she was ready for it.  
  
Videl had taken the truth quite well. Gohan thought she would explode and ask many questions that he couldn't answer, but she was very calm during the whole explanation.  
  
  
  
'I guess since she learned about ki not being a magic trick, nothing can surprise her any more,' he thought.  
  
"Can we go now?" Goten whined, as he hopped onto his father's shoulders.  
  
"We're going, Goten," Chi-Chi replied. "Keep your gi on…"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Mom?" Gohan asked, putting a hand on his father's arm. "When we get there can you *try* not to embarrass me in front of my friends?"  
  
My little boy's grown into a teenager!!" Chi-Chi cried, stars in her eyes. Her happy smile then turned into a deep scowl that could only be matched by Vegeta. "You are going to sit by us, right?"  
  
"Um…Well, I was planning to sit by my friends…"  
  
"Oh no you're not, Son Gohan!! You're sitting by your family!!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You can see you're friends any old time!! You're father only has two days left in this world, may I remind you!!"  
  
"But, Mom…" Gohan whined and he went to the only excuse he knew that would work. "I was gonna sit by Videl…"  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You know that I would let you…"  
  
And with that exclamation the four members of the Son family disappeared from their living room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Videl Satan tapped her foot nervously against the marble floor. The 'Mr. Satan Day Showing of the Cell Games Footage' had been moved to a very fancy and expensive hotel so it could fit everybody. Everybody now included many of the richest people on the planet, one of them being Bulma Briefs. Videl had seen the blue haired scientist dragging her husband, Trunks, and another purple haired man toward the dining room area.  
  
Videl looked around the room once again and then decided to make sure if her dress looked ok. She was wearing a silk, knee-high, spaghetti-strap dress. (AN: I suck at describing clothes so bear with me…) It was navy blue in color and matched her eyes perfectly. To match her dress, she was wearing a pair of sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace hung around her neck.  
  
It hadn't taken her awhile to pick out her dress, due to the fact that she didn't have *anything* in her closet that was 'girly'. To her utmost disgust, she had to call Erasa and the two went on a last minute shopping spree and she hated every minute of it.  
  
'Erasa did do a good job in picking out the dress, I must admit,' Videl thought. 'And thank Kami-sama it wasn't *pink*.'  
  
"Hey!! Videl!!" a female voice squealed.  
  
Videl turned around to see Erasa, who was wearing a pink, frilly dress, running toward her.  
  
"Erasa!! What are you doing here? I thought the students weren't supposed to come for another hour!!" Videl replied.  
  
"They are, but I told the security guards that you and I have been best friends since kindergarten!! And he let me in!!" Erasa giggled. "Your Dad really needs to hire some smarter and cuter security guards."  
  
"Tell me about it," Videl sighed, before a horrifying thought hit her. "You didn't bring Sharpner with you…did you?!"  
  
"Of course I did, silly!!" the blonde replied. She pointed to the blond male, wearing a white tuxedo, a couple yard behind her. "He's over there checking out the guest list. I checked it out earlier. Did you know Bulma Briefs was coming tonight?! Maybe we'll get to meet her!!"  
  
"Maybe…" Videl said, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe we'll meet her son, Erasa. I've heard that he's quite a looker…for an eight year old…"  
  
Erasa obvisouly didn't hear the age of the Briefs' son, for she was already gone as soon as Videl uttered the word 'looker'.  
  
"Some of them don't ever give up, do they Videl?" Sharpner asked, as he approached Videl and tried to put his arms around her. "And did I mention you look extremely hot in that dress?"  
  
"Touch me and DIE, Sharpner," she threatened, throwing his arm off. "I'm not in the mood for you to be around besides…I don't think my DATE would appreciate it if he found out you were hitting on me."  
  
"But Babe…" Sharpner whined and then he realized was Videl had said. "You…WHAT?!"  
  
"I said I have a date, baka,"  
  
"B-But…what about US, Videl?! Does this mean…we're breaking up?!" Sharpner cried.  
  
"Oh, spare me Sharpner…" Videl sighed, looking disgusted. "There never was any 'us' and there never WILL be any 'us'."  
  
Sharpner whimpered pathetically before returning to his normal, egotistic self. "So who's your 'date'? Gohan?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he is," Videl replied, smartly. "I asked him yesterday."  
  
"And he said YES?!" Sharpner demanded, his anger growing. "What do you see in that dork that you don't in me?!"  
  
"He has a personality and isn't ANTHING like you, thank Kami."  
  
"Videl, you've cut me deep...But I'm still gonna take you back." Sharpner replied, running his hand though his hair and she fell over.  
  
Videl sighed and walked away. No use in trying to talk to a blond baka who kept trying to convince himself that he was Videl Satan's love interest. But she wasn't safe for long...  
  
"VIDEL!!!" Mr. Satan roared, as he came stomping into the entrance hall. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU HAVING A DATE?!"  
  
Videl groaned and turned to face her father. Even in a tuxedo, he still looked like an unrefined idiot.  
  
"What do you think you're DOING, Videl?! You KNOW that if you have a boyfriend, he must be as strong as me!!" He demanded. The infamous Mr. Satan was seething. His daughter had a DATE. A DATE of all things!!  
  
"I know that, Daddy," Videl sighed. "After all…you've ONLY told me a million times today…"  
  
"That's right!!" Mr. Satan puffed, looking proud. "Your boyfriend better not be any scrawny, nerd boy or you'll ruin my public image!! All of our money will go down the drain!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
Videl tuned out her father's annoying ramblings and looked around the room for any kind of way she could get away from her father. She smirked as Bulma Briefs walked in the room. Alone.  
  
'Sorry, Bulma...' Videl apologized inwardly before asking her father, "Hey Dad? Isn't that Bulma Briefs over there?"  
  
Mr. Satan stopped chewing his daughter out immediately and began making his way towards the beautiful scientist muttering something about being married to the most beautiful woman on Earth.  
  
Erasa had come back from her hunt for the Briefs' son, which unfortunately was unsuccessful, a few minutes ago and was back at Videl's side.  
  
"So…When's Gohan gonna get here?" she chirped, cheerfully and Videl sweatdropped.  
  
"Hopefully very, very soon…I don't think I can take much more of this…" she replied.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
"Move it along, brats!!" Vegeta barked, glaring at Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks who were walking sullenly behind him. Both of them were wearing tuxedos too. "We'll never find Kakarrot's damn family at the pace you weaklings are going!!"  
  
"It's nice to know Dad hasn't changed one bit…" Mirai Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
It had been three years in Mirai Trunks' timeline and he had decided to come back to visit…permanently. His mother had died about a year ago, Capsule Corporation was failing to get back onto the market, the human race was nearing extinction, and he didn't give a damn about his timeline any more. It was doomed anyways. So, he packed up what few belongings he had and left for the past timeline, arriving on Wednesday night.  
  
Bulma was happy that her Mirai son was back, for she now had a babysitter for Chibi Trunks who could actually last the whole night and not be burnt to a crisp.  
  
Vegeta was happy that his Mirai son was back, for her now had a actual training partner instead of Kakarrot Brat Numero Uno.  
  
Chibi Trunks was mad that his Mirai himself had come back. Why? For one, he was a goody-goody. For two, he got all the attention. For three, he just didn't like his Mirai counterpart any more than he liked Mr. Satan. And for four, he didn't like being called a chibi!!  
  
As if hearing Vegeta's bark, the Son family appeared a few yards ahead of them. Vegeta stopped, causing Mirai Trunks to crash into him, and Chibi Trunks to crash into his counterpart.  
  
"Watch where you're going, brats!!" Vegeta hissed, glaring at the two Trunks again.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Goku called out in glee. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Gohan's heart stopped. Vegeta was here?! Now?!  
  
"That idiot, Mr. Satan, invited the onna and we got dragged along with her," Vegeta grumbled. "But if he even *thinks* about touching my mate, I will tear him apart limb by limb…"  
  
Oh yes…Someone was going to end up dead tonight. No doubt about it.  
  
"Mirai Trunks?!" Gohan asked, gaping at the purple haired teenager in front of him. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, me?" Mirai Trunks replied idly. "Mom made me come along because she wants me to baby-sit Chibi Trunks."  
  
"I'm NOT chibi!!" Chibi Trunks yelled, glaring at Mirai Trunks. "And I don't need a baka babysitter!!"  
  
"Having you as a babysitter sure is a good idea!!" Chi-Chi cried and Goten gulped. "How about you watch Goten for me while Goku and I spend some more quality time together?"  
  
"Sure. Why not." Mirai Trunks sighed, shrugging. He noticed that Gohan had given him a look that clearly read, 'You've just signed you're death warrant' and the oldest demi saiya-jin gulped.  
  
"Well, I'm outta here." Gohan exclaimed, walking away before his mother could recruit him into babysitting. "I gotta go find Videl…"  
  
"Videl? Now where have I heard that name, before…" Mirai Trunks asked, looking puzzled. "Oh! Now I remember!! She and Sensei Gohan were engaged!!"  
  
Gohan gave Mirai Trunks a horrified look. "V-videl and I…were ENGAGED?!"  
  
"Hai, but you never did get married." Mirai explained. "The androids killed Videl before any major plans were made and you went ballistic!!"  
  
"That's so sweet!!" Chi-Chi cried, stars in her eyes. "My boy almost got married to Videl in the future!!"  
  
While his mother was busy obsessing over Mirai Gohan's love life, Gohan silently creeped away.  
  
  
  
"There you are, Son Gohan!!" Videl yelled, glaring as Gohan turned around to face her. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show up?!"  
  
"Er…" Gohan replied, sweatdropping. "Gomen, Videl, but I was…" He faltered when he got a good look at Videl.  
  
"You were what, Gohan?" Videl demanded. She noticed that he was staring at her and she reacted immediately. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No…You just look very…" Gohan breathed. "…beautiful…"  
  
"You certainly know how to flatter a lady, Gohan." Videl replied, smiling at him as she latched onto his arm. The demi saiya-jin blushed and muttered something under his breath. "And don't you look very handsome in that tuxedo!! Did Chi-Chi make you wear it?"  
  
Gohan blushed again and muttered, "Yes. And I supposed Erasa picked out the dress?"  
  
Videl nodded and then pulled Gohan towards the auditorium. "C'mon, Gohan!! I promised Erasa and Sharpner that we'd save them some seats!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…In Hell…  
  
Two ogres cautiously walked towards the Hell prison. Both of them looked extremely scared of what they were about to do.  
  
"You say it," the first ogre said, glancing at the second one.  
  
"Me?! Why me?!"  
  
"Because Enma-sama told you to tell him!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
The second ogre approached the cell and looked inside. Yup. The prisoner they were looking for was there…As he had been for the past seven years.  
  
"Um…Mr. Cell?" the ogre asked.  
  
The grasshopper-like villain looked up from meditating. He sneered at the feeble ogre.  
  
"What do you want, weakling?" Cell asked, his Vegeta genes showing through very much.  
  
"I have a message for you from Enma-sama. It seems that today is your seventh year of death and…you get to go back to any place of your choice for seven hours." The ogre explained and Cell's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The other villains glared at their comrade.  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Frieza barked. "How come I never got to go back to living world on MY seventh year of death?!"  
  
"I dunno…Maybe you can back with Cell…" the dumb ogre suggested, scratching his head thoughtfully. "I'm sure Enma-sama won't mind!! So…where do you want to go?"  
  
Both villains looked at each other and said in unison, "Earth."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kioko: OK!! I lied!! *drops to her knees and begs for forgiveness* The celebration starts in the next chapter!! FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Take a chill pill, Kioko. It's not like they're gonna kill you for it…  
  
Kioko: That's right!! I'm safe again!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Oh, I don't think you're safe quite yet…I mean, you DID say that I didn't give a damn about my timeline any more…  
  
Kioko: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mirai Trunks: And now…You're gonna pay for that little comment!!  
  
Kioko: *horrified look* I am so dead…  
  
Next Chapter: Hey!! It's Son Gohan!! The Cell Games footage and the documentary all play without a hitch-unless you count Vegeta threatening to blast Chibi Trunks in to the next dimension-And it's time for the play! But something doesn't feel right!! Am I the only one that senses Frieza's and Cell's ki?! 


	7. What the HFIL?

Author's Notes: Kioko: I wasn't killed!! HOORAH!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: You're just lucky that I wanted you to finish torturing Gohan...  
  
Kioko: Aw...Is Trunks-kun feeling left out?  
  
Mirai Trunks: No. And don't you go get any ideas into your head...  
  
Kioko: Too late!! I've already got one!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Kuso...  
  
Kioko: How about when I'm done with my, 'Torture-Son-Gohan-fics', I start reining my terror on you??  
  
*Gohan pops in*Gohan: Yeah! Go torture some other demi saiya-jin for once!!  
  
Disclaimer: *grabs whip* Back, you evil lawyers, back!!  
  
Lawyers: Sue her!! Sue her!! Sue her!!  
  
Kioko: I don't own Dragonball Z!!! Call the lawyers off!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: What the HFLI?!  
  
  
  
"Get back here NOW you little brats or I'll rip your lungs out!!" Mirai Trunks threatened, as he chased Goten and Chibi Trunks down the hallways. He briefly considered taking out his sword and hacking their legs off, but then Chi-Chi and his mother wouldn't be too happy with him.  
  
Chibi Trunks looked back at Mirai Trunks and stuck his tongue out. That enraged his older counterpart further and he sped after the two blurs.  
  
'Gohan WAS right...These two are MONSTERS!!!' Mirai Trunks thought, as the two knocked some rich executive into a rich old lady, who fell into a punch bowl.  
  
"You there!!" an usher barked, at Mirai Trunks. "Stop running in the halls!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks ignored his warning and he phased out from his current position and reappeared a few feet ahead of the two demons. Before they past him, he grabbed onto their tuxedo collars and stopped them in their tracks.  
  
The people in the hall cheered for Mirai Trunks' success in capturing the two terrorists and then went back to munching on shrimp cocktail.  
  
"ACK!! I can't breathe!!" Goten cried, as he struggled against Mirai Trunks hold.  
  
"Lemme go!!" Chibi Trunks added, glaring at Mirai Trunks as he dragged them away.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you go?!" Mirai Trunks growled, giving them the Vegeta-Death-Glare TM. "You'll be lucky if I let you LIVE through tonight."  
  
"Uh...Mr. Older Trunks?" Goten asked, gulping. "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gohan waited idly for the screen to show some life. He, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and a few other people were the only ones in the theater. That was probably because the show wasn't supposed to start for another hour or so.  
  
On the stage there was a couple cardboard cutouts. One was supposed to be Cell, but it looked like a grasshopper on steroids. Another was Mr. Satan; only he was doing a Saiyaman pose. The demi saiya-jin swore that he was going to kill whoever made the Mr. Satan one. Either that or he would copyright his poses from now on.  
  
"So, Gohan?" Erasa asked. "Your Dad's THE Son Goku, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I really didn't know he was that famous until Videl mentioned the whole documentary thing." Gohan replied.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Sharpner exclaimed. "Son Goku's almost as good as Mr. Satan!!"  
  
Gohan was ready to say that his father was and forever would be stronger than Mr. Satan, but at that precise moment, the door to the theater burst open.  
  
The four teenagers in the front row turned around to see another teenager carrying two children by the scruffs off their tuxedoes, stomp into the theater looking very cheesed off. He walked to the second row and threw the two boys into two chairs next to each other.  
  
Before they could escape, he fired a ki ring at each of their wrists and ankles, securing them to the chair.(AN: Think what Majin Vegeta did to Goku)  
  
"Now..." the teenager said, menacingly. "You two will STAY PUT until this 'celebration' is over, if you know what's good for you."  
  
"What'd you gonna do to us?" the smaller version of the older boy challenged. "Blow us to the next dimension?"  
  
"IF you disobey my orders, I will take my sword," he growled, showing it to the boys. "And cut you up into little, itty bitty pieces. After I've done that, I'll feed those pieces to Shenlong..."  
  
The boys looked at each other and nodded towards Mirai Trunks. They'd be good in Mirai Trunks' presence from now on.  
  
"Good." he replied, walking towards the front row. "And Chibi Trunks? I WILL go through with that threat. After all...I can wish you back...ONCE."  
  
Chibi Trunks paled and didn't even bother to say something in response.  
  
Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa stared at Mirai Trunks in horror as he walked past them. They looked even more horrified when he sat by Gohan.  
  
"They're worse then Juuhachigou and Juunanagou!!" Mirai Trunks sighed, plopping down into the chair.  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Gohan asked, staring at Mirai Trunks in awe. "Usually they won't even LISTEN to my threats!!"  
  
"What can I say? It's in my genes." Mirai Trunks replied and Gohan snickered.  
  
"Uh...Gohan?" Videl asked, eyeing Mirai Trunks suspiciously. "You KNOW this psychopath?!"  
  
"Hai. This is Mirai Trunks Briefs. He's a friend of mine." Gohan explained. "Trunks, these are some of my other friends...Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl Satan."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Mirai Trunks said, nodding in response. "Gohan's told me about you three. You seem like a nice bunch."  
  
"So do you," Erasa breathed, staring at the hunk before her. "Mirai? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Never had the time for one." he replied. "Too busy helping...er...helping Mom in the laboratory."  
  
"You said you're last name was Briefs...Does that mean your related to THE Bulma Briefs?" Sharpner questioned.  
  
"She's my mother if that's what you wanted to know," the lavender haired teenager said.  
  
As Gohan's friends continued to drill Mirai Trunks with questions, the black haired demi saiya-jin felt a tug in the back of his mind, as if something bad was about to happen. He turned his head around and scanned the area, searching...Then he felt it. For the briefest second it was there and then gone for the time being.  
  
There was no way in Hell he could be sensing them. They were dead!!  
  
"Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nani? Iie...There's nothing wrong, Trunks-kun..." Gohan lied, turning back to his friend.  
  
Both Videl and Mirai Trunks didn't believe a word the demi saiya-jin had said. His eyes had given him away. The black voids that were usually filled with happiness were now filled with worry and fear. Something was defiantly going on and they were going to figure it out.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Goku!!" Chi-Chi whined, as she watched her husband chow down on twentieth steak. She sincerely wished she had brought her frying pan with her right about now. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late and we won't get our seats!!"  
  
Next to her, Bulma was watching her husband go on his twenty-first steak, but in a more refined manner than Goku.  
  
"Vegeta!!" she sighed. "You can eat later!! I want find Mirai Trunks and make sure that Chibi Trunks and Goten haven't killed him yet!!"  
  
Vegeta grunted in response and reached for an egg roll. Before he could do so however, there was a loud 'BANG' coming from in Goku's direction. Vegeta looked to see that Chi-Chi had barrowed a frying pan from the cooks and had beamed Goku with it. The Saiya-jin no Ouji chuckled at the younger Saiya-jin's dilemma, but before long, there was another 'BANG', and he was nursing a bump on his head.  
  
"Onna!!" he barked, glaring at his mate, who was now holding a frying pan too.  
  
"Finish eating, NOW, Vegeta, or the Gravity Room's going to have a little 'accident' when we get home," she commanded.  
  
"Damnit..." Vegeta muttered. He shoved one last egg roll into his mouth before getting up and escorting his wife towards the auditorium.  
  
It took one more swing with the frying pan to get Son Goku up and away from all the food.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gohan gave his parents a look of exasperation when they finally they finally showed up. The theater was almost packed now, but there were four reserved seats in the front row of them and the Briefs.  
  
Vegeta had sneered at Chibi Trunks and Goten when they asked for help and Goku gave them a look of pity. The two horrors were going to resort to begging, but that was before Mirai Trunks sent them a death glare and flashed his sword at them.  
  
"Wow, Trunks!!" Bulma congratulated, smiling at her son. "How'd you get them to obey you like that?"  
  
"Threatened them with death," the purple haired teenager replied.  
  
"I do that all the time, boy, and you never see them listening to me," Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You've got to come up with more horrifying ways of death, Dad." Mirai Trunks explained. "I told them that if they didn't stay put I'd hack them into little pieces and then feed that to Shenlong."  
  
Vegeta smirked at his son and clamped a hand on his shoulder, "There's hope for you yet, son."  
  
"Umm...Excuse me?" an usher asked into the microphone. The auditorium quieted and the lights dimmed. "Thank you. I would like to welcome you all to this special presentation. As you all know, this is a once-in-a-lifetime event. We will be showing you the actual footage of the Cell Games, with research added into it. But before that, we would like to say that this celebration is dedicated Son Goku, a legendary fighter, who, I'm sorry to say, is no longer with us," Many heads bowed and Goku looked around, confused.  
  
"But, I'm here..." he whispered and Chi-Chi shushed him.  
  
"We will be showing a documentary on his family and how they're coping with the loss," the usher continued. "So, without further ado...Let the celebration begin!!"  
  
The screen flashed to life and the title of the documentary appeared.  
  
"'A Day In The Life Of The Son Family'," Mirai Trunks whispered. "This is gonna be interesting..."  
  
ON SCREEN....  
  
The screen showed a homey little cottage in the woods. It then panned into the kitchen where Chi-Chi was seen, at the stove, cooking for an army. As she flipped a pancake, two boys entered the room, one with spiky, black hair and the other with limp, purple hair.  
  
"Good morning, boys!!" Chi-Chi called cheerfully, as the boys sat down at the table.  
  
Trunks stifled a yawn and asked, "What's for breakfast, Mrs. Chi- Chi?"  
  
"Pancakes, sausage, and eggs," she replied. "Why don't you two go wake up Gohan?"  
  
"OK!!" Goten exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and running to the stairs. "GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!"  
  
The camera moved towards the stairs, to hear to conversation better.  
  
"Were you playing video games all night too?" Goten's voice asked as it floated down the stairs.  
  
"NO!!" replied a new voice.  
  
"Then why are you tired?"  
  
"Because he's lazy, Goten. Dad says that when Saiya-jins don't train, their human genes take over, thus causing them to be lazy and need more hours of sleep..."  
  
"Oooh..."  
  
There was two thunks on the floor before the new voice called, "MA..."  
  
"Gohan?! You're not serious, are you?!"  
  
"...SEN..."  
  
"You know the rules, Gohan!! No ki blasts in the house!!"  
  
"...KO..."  
  
"MMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!" Goten yelled, running out of the room and down the stairs, all most knocking over the cameraman. "GOHAN'S GONNA FIRE A MASENKO IN THE HOUSE!!!!"  
  
OFF SCREEN...  
  
Mirai Trunks high-fived Gohan and congratulated him in successfully threatening the chibis.  
  
ON SCREEN....  
  
Son Gohan appeared on the screen moments later, wearing a blue gi and showing his well-toned muscles. Off-screen, many girls whistled and sighed.  
  
Following him was Chi-Chi, with the frying pan in tow. She glared at him and pointed to a seat at the table. This was just beginning of the Son family life(AN: If you read the second chapter titled, 'The Beginning of the End of My Life', you know what happens. I'm not going into too much detail, since there's more important stuff to write about...)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
An hour later, the house lights came on and people stood up to stretch. There was an twenty-minute intermission and many people walked off to go refill their beverages. Goten and Chibi Trunks whined to Mirai Trunks that they had to go to the bathroom and that they were hungry. So, Mirai Trunks undid their ki bindings, and carried them by them all the way to the bathrooms and the buffet bar.  
  
Mr. Satan was trying to hit on Bulma again, Vegeta was itching to strangle someone, preferably Goku or Mr. Satan, Chi-Chi was sleeping peacefully against Goku's shoulder, seeing as though her everyday life had bored her, and Gohan was surrounded by a hoard of teenage girls and numerous sweatdrops were forming on the back of his head.  
  
"Back off, girls!!" Videl commanded, pushing her way to Gohan. "Gohan's MY date tonight and don't you even START to think that you'll get him away from me!!"  
  
The girls fell back in disappointment, some muttering about Videl always getting the good ones. They then noticed Mirai Trunks returning and strapping Goten and Trunks back to their chairs, and began to horde around him.  
  
"Poor Mirai Trunks..." Goku said. "And poor Bulma..."  
  
Vegeta had enough of Mr. Satan hitting on his wife, so he stood up and walked over to Bulma. After a few seconds of talk, Mr. Satan walked away, his face very pale and Bulma hugged Vegeta in gratitude.  
  
For the second time that night, Gohan felt the tug again. He looked around curiously before the he felt the two powerful kis that were nearby. This wasn't happening. Was he just going paranoid?  
  
He looked at Vegeta, who had snapped back into attention, a snarl written on his face. When their eyes met, they understood each other instantly. In unison they looked at Goku. The saiya-jin gave them a puzzled look and went back to trying to wake Chi-Chi up.  
  
"Videl?" he asked.  
  
Videl looked up from threatening the girls trying to pinch Gohan's behind and replied, "Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"I need to talk with, Vegeta for a second, OK? Make sure Sharpner doesn't get my seat."  
  
"Sure..." Videl responded, glancing at her date. "You're sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"I'll answer you truthfully this time, Videl...I really don't know." he whispered, walking towards the awaiting Vegeta.  
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji lead him out of the theater and into an empty room.  
  
"So, you felt it too?" Vegeta demanded, once the door was closed.  
  
"Second time tonight." Gohan replied. "What do you think it means? And how come we're the only ones that sense it?"  
  
"I have no idea what it means. But I do know why we're the only ones who sense them." Vegeta explained. "One, because your father's a baka. Two, because Trunks was busy with babysitting and his girlfriends. And three, because we're the ones that've been haunted by them all or most of our lives. No one could forget kis like theirs...especially if they've done something horrible to you."  
  
"I see...But why are they here? On Earth?" Gohan asked. "They should be in Hell..."  
  
"That's what I was wondering. Do you think someone wished them back with the dragonballs?"  
  
"Iie. Very few people know about the dragonballs and I don't think the Namek's would go around and wish Frieza back either."  
  
"Then how the hell are we sensing them?! Are our minds just playing games with us?!"  
  
"I don't think so…I have a theory and it may involve my Dad,"  
  
"What's your baka father have to do with this?!"  
  
"You know that Dad only came back because it's his seventh year of death, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, what if Cell got a few hours off because it's his seventh year of death too?"  
  
"Sounds reasonable, but then why the hell is Frieza with him?"  
  
"Maybe he complained because he didn't get to come back on HIS seventh year of death."  
  
"Hmph. That's something Frieza would do all right." Vegeta snorted. "Do you think we should let the others know?"  
  
"Not quiet yet," Gohan replied, thinking thoughtfully. "We'll wait on Frieza and Cell…See if they do anything worth telling Dad, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten about."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Oh…Cliffy!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: How much you wanna bet there's going to be billions of flames in the reviews after this chapter is released?  
  
Kioko: Um…two dollars and eighty-eight cents?  
  
Next Chapter: I finally get to the Cell Games!! Will Goku and Mirai Trunks find out about Frieza and Cell before anything happens? And will the play go successfully without Vegeta killing someone? 


	8. Now what?

Author's Notes: Kioko: I only got a FEW flames!! It's a miracle!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: You must be one lucky author, Kioko.  
  
Kioko: As I've told you before, Trunks-kun. Luck has nothing to do with being an author.  
  
Mirai Trunks: Just like luck has nothing to do with beating up two fierce androids?  
  
Kioko: Exactly!!  
  
Help Wanted: Um…I kinda need a very detailed summary of the Cell Games from the start. Babyblonde5333 gave me an excellent summary of when Gohan fought. You can email me the summary at kioko_18@hotmail.com. DON'T leave it in the review. Thankz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Random Teacher: Kioko, your word is 'Disclaimer'.  
  
Kioko: 'Disclaimer' I-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z. 'Disclaimer'  
  
Random Teacher: I'm sorry, but that's incorrect. Disclaimer is spelled, 'D- I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Now what?!  
  
Videl waited nervously for Gohan to return. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights. You know, those kinds of nights when whatever might go wrong will go wrong. But, with Gohan by her side, that feeling was somewhat diminished. She felt a connection with Gohan, especially since that day when he revealed all of his secrets.  
  
"Where'd Gohan go?" Mirai Trunks asked, trying to get away from the teenage girls flocking around him.  
  
"He and Vegeta went to talk about something," Videl replied. "They both looked kinda edgy."  
  
"Gohan and Dad…talking?! Now that's weird!!" Mirai Trunks cried. "It really must be important…I wonder…"  
  
"Wondering never gets you any where, boy," Vegeta's voice stated from behind. "If you want to figure something out, you don't sit on your ass and ponder the answer. You get up and look for it."  
  
"Gee…Thanks Dad," Mirai Trunks grumbled sarcastilly. "I'll remember that little piece of information when I really need it."  
  
"Sorry it took us a bit, Videl," Gohan apologized. "It was something that needed to be done."  
  
"It's all right, Gohan." Videl replied, giving Gohan a smile. "I'm sure it must have been important."  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Uh...Hello?" another usher asked into the microphone. The auditorium quieted. "OK...Will the students involved in the play please come up and get ready? We would like to get this going a little sooner than expected."  
  
"Damn." Videl hissed. "I was hoping they wouldn't make us do that horrible thing..."  
  
"Oh, it'll be fun Videl!!" Gohan exclaimed, trying to be cheerful. He knew exactly how fun it would be. He was referring to blow up the auditorium and kill some scriptwriter's fun of course.  
  
As if sensing their problem the usher continued, "Oh! Ms. Satan and Mr. Son! We've got replacements for you!! No need to get up!!"  
  
"Thank you, Kami..." Videl breathed, plopping back down in her seat.  
  
"You were involved in this murder of the Cell Games, Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah...I was the 'Delivery Boy'..." Gohan sighed, putting the emphasis on 'Delivery Boy'.  
  
"Oh man!! Who'd a thought they'd stick with the same lame name that they gave you at the Ce..." Mirai Trunks laughed, before Gohan firmly clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"No mentioning the Cell Games around Videl unless you act like we weren't there." Gohan hissed. "I haven't quite told her about it yet..."  
  
"Oh...OK." Mirai Trunks replied. "When ARE you going to tell her?"  
  
"...Eventually..."  
  
"Tell me WHAT, Son Gohan?!" Videl growled, glaring at the two demi saiya-jins. "There isn't more to you besides the whole 'dragonball' thing, is there?!"  
  
"Um...I'll have to get back to you on that, Videl," Gohan said, sweatdropping. "It's kinda a long and complicated story..."  
  
"Hey, Gohan!!" Goku called from the other side of the row. "Do you want some popcorn?? We saved ten pounds of it for you!!"  
  
"Sure, Dad!!" Gohan replied, bounding away from Videl.  
  
"You better have saved some for me, Goku-san!!" Mirai Trunks added, charging after Gohan.  
  
'Men!!' Videl thought. 'All they care about is their damn stomachs!!'  
  
"That's not true, Videl!!" Gohan argued. He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Iw careth abouta ah loth moreth thingsth than foodth!!"  
  
"Well you sure don't act like it..." she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Then, she froze. Did she say that out loud?  
  
"Of course you said it out loud, Videl!" Gohan replied. "How else could I hear you?!"  
  
"I didn't say that out loud either, you baka!!" Videl yelled. The surrounding people-being only Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma-stared at them in surprise/amusement/confusion/joy.  
  
'Videl is sure acting weird...Maybe she has PMS or something...' Gohan thought.  
  
"I DON'T have PMS, you jerk!!" Videl snapped.  
  
As the two continued to argue about things they didn't say out loud, the others were having different reactions.  
  
"OH JOY!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, hugging Goku a little too hard.  
  
"Um...Chi?" he gasped. "I... can't...breathe..."  
  
"WHO CARES?!?!!" she exclaimed. "THEY'RE SHOWING SIGNS OF BONDING!!!! GRANDCHILDREN AT LAST!!!"  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle?!" Goten asked.  
  
"This is so exciting!!" Bulma added.  
  
"I don't see what's so exciting about the damn brat and the damn harpy bonding...It was bound to happen from the beginning anyways," Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"...I...think...one...of...my...ribs...cracked..." Goku whispered, beginning to turn a light shade of blue.  
  
Ignoring her husband's remark, Bulma went on and on about having a huge, fancy wedding at Capsule Corp, the wedding colors, the wedding cake, and anything else that had to do with weddings. Chi-Chi was adding her suggestions in and Goku was trying hard not to turn an even darker shade of blue.  
  
"Geez...They're just bonding...It's not like their making out or something," Chibi Trunks exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his mother.  
  
"Chi-Chi-san and Mom acted like this when they found out Gohan was engaged in my timeline too...It was horrible...I was going to be the ring bearer and they had this horrible suit picked out for me..." Mirai Trunks shuddered at the thought.  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped arguing to stare at the adults with a mixture of confusion and horror.  
  
"What are they talking about, Gohan? What's this bonding thing?"  
  
"This...is...bad..."  
  
"I want an answer!!"  
  
"Wasn't that one?"  
  
"No, you baka!!"  
  
Luckily, the lights darkened and the stage lit up before Gohan could answer Videl's question. The auditorium quieted and Chi-Chi released Goku from her death grip.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen..." an announcer-type voice exclaimed from the speakers. "Before we get to the Cell Games footage, we would like to present to you Orange Star High's reenactment of the Cell Games!"  
  
"Cool!!"  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
"This is going to be soo stupid..."  
  
"Awesome!!"  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
The audience shushed the people in the front row, as the curtain was opened and an arena complete with 'Cell' and the surrounding mountains appeared.  
  
'Cell' turned to the audience and said, "Ha. Ha. Ha. I. Am. Cell. I. Will. Destroy. This. Stupid. Planet."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!!" a voice from off-stage yelled and the 'Z senshi' 'flew' onto the set. 'Kuririn' tripped, slammed into 'Tenshinhan', and they both fell off the stage.  
  
Gohan slumped into his seat, expecting to hear 'FINAL FLASH!!' any second, but Vegeta wasn't the one who outburst. It was both of the Trunks'.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" they demanded together. "WHY I AM A GIRL?"  
  
"SHHH!!!!" the audience shushed, daring the interrupters to keep interrupting.  
  
*~On Stage~*  
  
"You. Will. Not. Be. Able. To. Defeat. Me. Small. Man." 'Cell' laughed.  
  
"I. Will. Defeat. You. Cell. Monster." 'Goku' replied, and the two began to spar.  
  
"Urk!!"  
  
"Ug!!"  
  
"Go. Gold. Haired. Man!" 'Yamcha' cheered.  
  
After five more minutes of 'sparring', 'Goku' fell back in defeat.  
  
"Ah. I. Am. Defeateded." he called in monotone. "Delivery. Boy. You. Must. Fight. For. Me..."  
  
And with an agonizing groan, 'Goku' died.  
  
"Ha. You. Were. Strong. But. I. Am. Still. Stronger." Cell laughed. "That. Is. Why. You. Lay. There. Dead. Not. Moving."  
  
*~Off Stage~*  
  
"This is funny!!" Goku whispered, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"It is quite amusing," Vegeta added. "In a dark, demented way..."  
  
*~On Stage~*  
  
"Oh. No." 'Gohan' AKA 'Delivery Boy' whined. "What. Am. I. To. Do? I. Am. Just. A. Plain. Old. Delivery. Boy!! I. Cannot. Do. Any. Of. Those. Fancy. Tricks!!"  
  
*~Off Stage~*  
  
"Hey!! My brother wouldn't give up like that!! He can do anything!! An he's the one who REALLY..." Goten called out. Chibi Trunks kicked Goten in the shins before he could say anything else. "Owie!!"  
  
*~On Stage~*  
  
"Don't worry, Delivery Boy!! Your savior has come!!" another off stage voice called and 'Mr. Satan' walked onto the stage. He did a few poses and then continued on, "Fear not, Planet Earth!! For I, Mr. Satan, shall save you from this evil monster!!"  
  
The cheers that went up from the crowd quickly drowned out the booing and hissing of the saiya-jins and their mates.  
  
"Ah. You. Look. Strong." 'Cell' exclaimed. He put his hand out in front of him. "Here. Take. My. Fireball."  
  
'Cell' pressed a button and some fireworks went off in front of 'Mr. Satan'. After the dust cleared, 'Mr. Satan' was still standing, unscathed.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Your. Tricks. Are. Stupid. And. Um...Useless." Mr. Satan replied. "Now. You. Will. Pay. For. What. You. Did."  
  
'Mr. Satan' punched 'Cell once in the stomach, picked him up and then tossed him into a mountain.  
  
"I. Wish. I. Was. Like. Him." 'Vegeta' declared in monotone.  
  
"Oooh!! He's soooo strong!!" 'Mirai Trunks' added. "And a hunk too!!"  
  
"Ah! I. Am. Deafeted!!" Cell cried out. He stood up and then blew up.  
  
"Justice is served." 'Mr. Satan' stated, flashing the crowd a victory sign before the curtain fell.  
  
"That was even stupider than normal..." Videl declared, as the auditorium erupted in cheers and clapping once again.  
  
"No kidding..." Gohan said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Must...Suppress...Urge...To...Kill...Something!!!" Mirai Trunks cried out. After a few minutes of having a mental argument, he slumped back into his seat, deciding he would hunt the writers down later when there were not as many witnesses around.  
  
On the other hand, Vegeta didn't have the self control his son did and yelled, "WHEN I FIND THOSE DAMN SCRIPT WRITERS I'M GOING TO FINAL FLASH THEM TO HELL!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, calm down, Vegeta." Bulma sighed. She turned to Chi-Chi. "Honestly, I can't take him anywhere without him threatening some poor, innocent human..."  
  
"The play you just saw is on tape and will be in stores tomorrow." The announcer-type voice explained. "Now, we ask that you stay put and the Cell Games footage will begin!!"  
  
  
  
In the very back of the auditorium two figures sat in the shadows. One was snickering rather loudly and the other looked really peeved.  
  
"Will STOP laughing?" the green one demanded, backhanding the other in the head. "It wasn't THAT funny!!"  
  
"Sure it was!!!" the white one laughed. "You got beat by a pathetic human with an afro!!!"  
  
"At least I wasn't defeated by Vegeta's future son!!"  
  
"Hey! I've got an excuse! He was a Super Saiya-jin and I was a cyborg!! If I would've been at my full power I would've smashed his purple head into the pavement!!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
  
  
"Oh joy..." Gohan sighed, staring at the screen which now read 'This presentation has been brought to you by Sand and Cactuses.' "The moment I've been waiting for is finally here..."  
  
"Lighten up, Gohan," Mirai Trunks whispered. "Just act like you were never there and you'll be fine!!"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard considering that my father died during the Cell Games!!"  
  
"Well..." Mirai Trunks countered. "I died during the Cell Games and you don't see ME complaining now, do you?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
"Will you two shut up, already?!" Sharpner hissed. "It's about to start!!"  
  
"Geez...Take a chill pill, blondie..." Mirai Trunks muttered, rolling his eyes and then turning his attention towards the screen.  
  
*~On Screen~*  
  
The title, 'The Actual Footage of How Mr. Satan Defeated the Horrible Monster Cell On May 26th' AKA 'The Cell Games' had replaced the 'Sand and Cactuses' add. The scene changed to a picture of all the Z senshi who appeared at the Cell Games and the narrorator started.  
  
"During the Cell Games, a mysterious band of warriors appeared, thinking they could defeat Cell. They, like Cell, were magicians, claiming to be able to fly and shoot light out of their hands. Tonight, we hope to give you some insight on who they are and why they showed up." The screen zoomed in on Yamcha first. "This man is none other than the famous baseball star, Yamcha. Why did he show up at the Cell Games? Maybe to try and impress some more of his fans." Zoom out on Yamcha and zoom in on Tenshinhan. "This is Tenshinhan, a martial artist who won the 22nd Tenkachi Budouki. Maybe, he was trying to prove that he still had some fight left in him." Zoom in on Mirai Trunks. "This boy, our data banks have no records on. We believe, however, that he is the father of Ms. Bulma Briefs' son, Trunks Briefs."  
  
*~Off Screen~*  
  
Unfortunately, Mirai Trunks happened to be drinking at the time of this sudden announcement. And another unfortunate accident was that he spit all of his soda out onto Gohan in surprise.  
  
"What the HELL were they smoking when they decided to make a commentary on the Cell Games?!" Mirai Trunks yelled, looking sick and vengeful at the same time.  
  
Vegeta had an identical look to Mirai Trunks' on his face, while Bulma looked thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Um...Mom? Dad?" Chibi Trunks asked. "Is there anything you want to say about my parental line...?"  
  
"NO!!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled together and the audience shushed them.  
  
*~On Screen~*  
  
"This man here is believed to be living in the same household as Bulma Briefs." Zoom in on Vegeta's picture. "We presume that these two are having an affair without Trunks' father knowing."  
  
*~Off Screen~*  
  
"WE'RE FUCKING MARRIED!!!" Vegeta yelled. "WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR SIX DAMN YEARS!!!!"  
  
"Were Vegeta and Mirai Trunks at the Cell Games?!" Videl whispered, giving Gohan a shocked glance.  
  
"…Um…Yes…" Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
*~On Screen~*  
  
The screen zoomed in to the two golden haired warriors. "These two we have very little information about, but they seem to be father and son. We regret to inform you, that the eldest golden haired man did not make it out alive and that his son didn't work at Pizza Hut."  
  
The group picture of the Z senshi disappeared and it was replaced by a camera shot of the arena from above.  
  
"Now…Z T.V presents to you, the actual footage, with enhanced sound and visual affect, of the Cell Games…"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kioko: I am soooooo evil!!!!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Is this turning into a 'torture-the-Brief's-family' fic now?  
  
Kioko: Kinda…I still have much more horror in store for Gohan though!!  
  
Gohan: No fair…  
  
Kioko: Be thankful!! I gave you a small break in this chapter!!  
  
Gohan and Mirai Trunks: Whatever….  
  
Now readers, will you pretty, PLEASE push the purple, square box at the bottom of the screen?? It'd mean soooo much to me!! 


	9. Understanding

Author's Notes: Kioko: *rises from a grave* I LIVE!!!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Too bad you came back to life right about now... I'm pretty sure that about half the readers are going to kill you for leaving them hanging like that for a couple of weeks.  
  
Kioko: *dodges flying fruits and vegetables* Sorry readers!! You wouldn't believe what horrible writer's block I had and how busy I've been!! I'll try and update as soon as possible next time!!  
  
'.' = thoughts  
  
*.* = bond talking  
  
Warning: The lines aren't the same as they were in the episodes, do to the fact I can only remember bits of the dialogue. And it won't go   
EXACTALLY as it was, because I might have skipped a few parts or rearranged some of the actions. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!! And you know what else?! *throws a light saber on the ground* I don't own this either!! *throws computer to the ground* And I don't own THIS!! *throws mangas on the ground* Or these!! *continues on in this style for quite some time*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Understanding  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each excitedly. They couldn't wait for the Cell Games footage to begin. After all, one of them wasn't born and the other was only one when the whole thing happened.   
  
"This is sooo cool, Trunks!!" Goten whispered, as the Cell Games announcer was mumbling about how this was going to be the death of him.  
  
"Yeah! I bet it's going to be better than when my Dad held that tabloid reporter hostage and all those news crews were outside!!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up you two!!" Mirai Trunks hissed, glaring at them. "Especially YOU, son!!"  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Dad," Chibi Trunks replied.  
  
*~On screen~*  
  
Dust spurred up from the road near the arena. In front of the dust was a van. It came to a halt a few minutes later and out stepped the mighty, Mr. Satan!! As soon as he and his bag were out, the van sped away, afraid of being killed.  
  
"Mr. Satan has arrived!!" the announcer exclaimed into the mic. "Cell won't have a chance now!!" As he said this, Cell motioned for him to come down to the arena area. "Oh my! It looks as though Cell wants us to come down there with him!! Well folks, this may be our last taping!! And like to say thank you to all my fans and that I'll greatly miss you..."  
  
The camera moved down the cliff and stood near Mr. Satan.  
  
"Mr. Satan? Is there anything you want to say to your fans?" the announcer asked.  
  
"Yes there is, in fact!!" Mr. Satan replied. He grabbed the microphone and started doing some poses. "People of Earth!! Fear not! For I, Mr. Satan shall save you from this horrid monster called Cell!!"  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
"And I'd save you again if I'd have too!!" came the shout from Mr. Satan's end of the row.   
  
"I'm so sure he would..." Gohan muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'd save the trees, the flowers, the dogs, the cats, the birds, the..." Mr. Satan continued.  
  
"YOU COULDN'T SAVE A DAMNED ANT HILL!!!" Vegeta yelled. "I'M GOING TO FINAL FLASH YOU TO HELL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"VEGETA!! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!" Bulma warned. "YOU CAN THREATEN MR. SATAN LATER!!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks put his head in his hands and then mumbled, "I no longer am related to those two. I no longer know those two. I have never met them in my entire life."  
  
*~On screen~*  
  
Android 16 had now appeared on the screen. Cell smirked at the android before glaring back at the camera.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?!" Mr. Satan asked. "This isn't for civilians you know!!"  
  
Android 16 remained silent for a few more moments. Then, both he and Cell's heads looked up to the sky. The camera followed their movements until a group of people was spotted flying in the clouds.  
  
"What the..." the announcer voiced as the Z senshi landed on the other side of the ring. "How can they fly without air craft?!"  
  
"It's a trick." Mr. Satan scoffed, looking overly confident.  
  
"Well, it seems all of the fighters have arrived." Cell stated, smirking at Goku and co. "Which one of you wants to fight me first?"  
  
Most of the Z senshi looked to Goku and Mr. Satan was about to open his mouth when an annoying woman's voice cut in.  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
"Damn, I hate her!!" Videl groaned, smacking her forehead. "Gives me a mirgrain every time I think of her..."  
  
"I remember her..." Gohan sweatdropped, as the red haired, promotional agent appeared on the screen with a blond pretty boy and a rather large, elephant looking man.  
  
"Did you know that my Dad actually proposed to her after the Cell Games?" Videl asked, looking exasperated. "They were engaged for quite some time....She was sooo damn annoying!!"  
  
"Did they ever get married?" Gohan questioned, ignoring the verbal bashing at the Z senshi were getting on screen.  
  
"Nope. My Mom came back two months later. Dad dumped that moron back onto the curb where she belongs." Videl stated airily. "That's one of the good things my mother did for me."  
  
'I can think of a couple more,' Gohan thought, admiring Videl's figure and good looks.  
  
"Care to let me in on your hentai thoughts, Son Gohan?!" Videl replied, glaring at him.  
  
"Um...Oh look, Videl! Your Dad's students are about to fight!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks, Goten, and Chibi Trunks snickered at Gohan's lame excuse. Videl looked very irritated and Gohan cowered.   
  
'Maybe they'll start making out before the movie's even half way over with.' Mirai Trunks thought, glancing at the couple. 'Or maybe Videl'll rip Gohan's head off...Either way, it should be really entertaining.'  
  
*~On screen~*  
  
Both of Mr. Satan's students had been beaten into the ground horribly. The blond haired one was missing some teeth and looked a bit ashamed of himself.  
  
Now, it was time for the mighty Mr. Satan to 'fight'. He climbed the steps leading into the ring. Once there, he took off his cape and championship belt. Then, he took out a bag a laid out ten solid, cement bricks.  
  
"It looks like Mr. Satan's going to try and break all *ten* of these bricks!! Is that even possible?!" the announcer asked.  
  
Without a reply, Mr. Satan did one, swift karate chop to the bricks. Only nine of them broke, however.   
  
"Amazing!! Mr. Satan has broken NINE of the cement blocks!! That is quite astounding!!" the announcer exclaimed, as Mr. Satan gave the 'V for Victory' with one hand while hiding his injured one behind his back.  
  
"That's right!! Now Cell prepare to meet your doom!! Your days of terrorizing the planet are over, for I, Mr. Satan shall defeat you!!"   
  
Cell looked rather amused at this statement and looked even more amused when Mr. Satan started punching him at a rapid pace.  
  
"My Kami, folks!!" the announcer exclaimed. "Mr. Satan is punching Cell so hard and fast that he can't even put up a defense against him!!"  
  
After a few more minutes of this, Cell got bored, and whacked Mr. Satan out of the ring, about a mile or so away.  
  
There was a stunned silence from the small crowd of Satan supporters, until Kuririn turned to Gohan and said, "Just between you and me, I was hoping for Cell to win that little fight,"  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
"Strange!! I don't remember that being in the original footage!!" Gohan yelled over the cries of outrage from the crowd.   
  
"Did that bald creep want us to all DIE?!" someone yelled from the back of the room, throwing a beer bottle(AN: Now how'd they get that??) at the screen.  
  
"Let's find him and roast him alive!!" another yelled, throwing some popcorn.  
  
Goku and Vegeta eyed the crowd strangely. Why on Earth would they want to cook Kuririn?  
  
Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten howled with laughter at Kuririn's remark and the crowd's reaction.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked bored and decided to use this time to talk about plans for Gohan and Videl's wedding.  
  
Videl looked irritated and her eye was twitching dangerously. She stood up and turned to crowd.  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!" she yelled and the auditorium went silent. "SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT TO WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE!!!"  
  
And with that she sat back down.  
  
"She is going to make SUCH an excellent wife for Gohan!!" Chi-Chi whispered and Bulma nodded in agreement. "I should introduce her to the frying pan next time she comes over!!"  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and the two Trunks gulped. What was Chi-Chi trying to do?? Doom the next generation of Saiya-jin males??  
  
"The reason that it wasn't on the original, Gohan," Videl explained, as Goku and Cell began their warm up spar on screen. "Is because Z TV used enhanced sound, meaning they magnified all the whispers and mumblings of the other fighters so we could hear them."  
  
Gohan's lips formed an 'o' shape, before the meaning of Videl's words actually hit him. And it hit pretty hard too.  
  
'Ooooh no!!!' he thought, glancing to the screen and then towards the audience. 'Now everyone's going to find out that I was at the Cell Games!! Why did you have to say my name Dad?! Why did you make me fight?! WHY?!?!'  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Cell Games, Gohan?!"  
  
"Um...No!! Why would you say that?!" Gohan replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"You just said that everyone was going to find out that you were in the Cell Games, baka!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I-I did? I don't remember saying anything like that..."  
  
Videl growled menacingly before she grabbed Gohan by the arm and pulled him out of his seat and out of the theater.   
  
"50 zeni Kakarrot's harpy gets her grandbrats early," Vegeta bet.  
  
"You're on." Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
"Listen here, Son Gohan!!" Videl yelled as soon as they were in the hallway. "I've had it up to here with you dancing around the truth tonight!!"  
  
"Why do you think I'm doing that...?" Gohan asked meekly.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!! I know there's more to you than the dragonballs or the trip to Namek!!" she said. "I want answers, Gohan. The whole truth about you, your family, the Cell Games, and especially why we can hear each others thoughts!!"  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying to lie to her now.  
  
"Videl, I promise you that I'll tell you everything after Mr. Satan Day Celebration is over." He said.   
  
"Everything? No lies? No cover-ups?"  
  
"Nothing but the truth." he responded.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her eyes softening a bit. "You mean it?"  
  
"Of course." Gohan replied. "But take heed...The truth about my family isn't something to be taken lightly."  
  
"I bet you're going to tell me that your Dad's an alien, aren't you?" Videl teased. She noticed the panicked look on Gohan's face. "I was just kidding, Gohan. Your dad isn't an alien...right?"  
  
"...Well..."  
  
"...Your dad...THE Son Goku...Is an ALIEN?!" she shrieked, drawing attention from the concession stand workers.   
  
"Shut up, Videl!!" he shushed, putting his finger to her lips. His eyes darted around the room before they set back onto Videl. "Like I said, I'll explain everything later." When Videl nodded in understand meant, he continued. "Now, don't you think we should be getting back to the auditorium? They might start wondering about us and you know about my mom and grandchildren..."  
  
"OK." Videl replied. She giggled and then said. "I bet the next thing you're going to tell me is that Vegeta's an alien prince." Gohan shot her a look. "He...IS??"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "You have no idea..."  
  
Videl laughed and walked towards the doors, but stopped when she felt Gohan put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed a deep crimson and then leaned into his chest. Gohan blushed and released that this would get his mother even more hyped up.  
  
'Oh well. Let her.' Videl's voice laughed in his head.  
  
As they walked into the theater, Gohan noticed two shadows in the back row. One was rather tall and two long 'ears'. The other was short and had a round head. Gohan glared suspiciously at them and felt around the area for their kis. Sure enough, they were there, but extremely faint. Gohan sucked in his breath, but didn't say anything.  
  
Upon reaching the front row, he shot the full grown saiya-jins a look that only Vegeta understood, before he and Videl sat down.  
  
"Did you see that Bulma?! Gohan had his ARM around Videl!!" Chi-Chi whispered excitedly.   
  
"They make SUCH a perfect couple!!"  
  
  
"What did we miss?" Videl whispered to Erasa, trying to ignore the whispers from Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
"Oh! That golden haired guy and Cell finished their 'warm up' as they called it and then they started fighting with all those tricks and stuff. The camera shots are really horrible, even though they tried zooming in on the 'fighting' in the air. All you can see are these little blurs!! Then there was FOUR Cells in the ring and the gold guy fought them all off!! But if you ask me, those were such mirror tricks!! Anyways, the gold guy looked liked he died this one time and..." Erasa continued to explain useless information to Videl while Mirai Trunks simply said to Gohan;  
  
"Cell and Goku-san fought some more."  
  
*~On screen~*  
  
Goku and Cell were now floating above the ring. Since the video's sound was modified, the audience could hear their conversation.  
  
"That was a close one, wasn't it Goku?" Cell mocked. "One more step and you would've been out of the ring. Pity, pity...Maybe we should just eliminate that little problem right now, shouldn't we?"  
  
"What are you..." Goku asked before realization hit him. He turned his head towards the Z senshi on the ground and yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!!! HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE RING!!!"  
  
The Z senshi shot off in all directions as soon as they heard Goku's words. Mr. Satan and his group just stared in wonder until they saw Cell fire an energy blast at the ring.  
  
The camera went crazy for a few minutes, until Android 16 set down the cameraman. The android stared at them for a moment before stating, "You should get out of here. It isn't safe for you."   
  
Then he flew off to the rest of the Z senshi.  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
"Why didn't that damn android let them die?!" Vegeta grumbled, staring at the screen in disgust. "It would've saved us a lot of grief."  
  
"Gosh, that's a mean thing to say Vegeta," Goku argued. "I know you were taught that there's no meaning to life unless it includes death or destruction, but that's no excuse to go around and wishing for innocent civilians deaths, is it?"  
  
"Yes, damnit!"  
  
'Man! My Dad is sooo much cooler than Goten's!' Chibi Trunks thought, watching his father and Goku argue in the front row.  
  
"Um...Do Goku-san and Vegeta-san argue a lot??" Videl asked, as they started to get a bit louder.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! It's not a productive day if they don't try and blow each other five times by noon!!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they turned into Super Saiya-jins in a few minutes."  
  
"Don't ask." Gohan stated, seeing Videl open her mouth to ask what a 'super saiya-jin' is.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that, Frieza? They still think they can transform into Super Saiya-jins," Cell chuckled, his super hearing picking up everything that was said 50 rows ahead of them. "Won't it be a nasty shock when they find out that that certain ability has been...taken away momentarily."  
  
"You're sure you got all of them? Those little brats can't turn into super saiya-jins, can they?" Frieza snorted.  
  
"Of course not! They're children of crying out loud! They have at least five more years until they even start to gain the power of a super saiya-jin!"  
  
"You're probably right...The taller purple haired one was in his late teens when he became a super saiya-jin, wasn't he?"  
  
*~On Screen~*  
  
"KA..."  
  
"What's Goku think he's doing?!" Kuririn yelled, staring at the saiya-jin in horror. "A Kamehameha Wave at that high of power could blow the whole Earth up!!"  
  
"ME..."  
  
"Dad!! Don't do it!!" Gohan screamed, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him.  
  
"HA...ME..."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Goku!!" Cell added, sounding very nervous. "You'll kill everyone in trying to get rid of me!!"  
  
Goku floated in the air, charging up the high powered Kamehameha Wave a bit more when he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What the..?!" Cell exclaimed.  
  
Goku reappeared behind Cell a second later. Cell realized only too late what had happened.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Goku yelled, thrusting the blinding Kamehameha at Cell.  
  
The area of where the arena once stood was filled with a bright light and a huge explosion. When the light of the Kamehameha died down and the dust was blown away, a very tired Goku was revealed still in the last position of the attack his hands pointing at what was once Cell. With his head and torso missing, the bottom half of Cell's body fell to the ground with a 'thump'.  
  
"I...don't...believe...it..." the announcer whispered, the Satan supporters looking shocked.  
  
"He...did it!! Dad did it!!" Gohan cried enthusiastically   
  
"Goku-san knew what he was doing all along!" Mirai Trunks added.  
  
"Hmph. Kakarrot..." came from Vegeta's direction.  
  
Their celebrating came to an abrupt end when the gray matter at the top of Cell's waist began to move and expand.  
  
"Goku!! Destroy the legs!! He can still regenerate!!" Piccolo yelled in horror as the legs suddenly got up off the ground.  
  
Goku looked on in shock, too tired to move or fire a ki blast, as Cell's head and torso reappeared, spraying green blood all over the place.  
  
"Clever plan, Goku. Very clever." Cell said, smirking as he looked over his newly regenerated parts. "Too bad it didn't work. And look...It left you all tired. Do you want to continue where we left off?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Cell, but I give up." Goku said, looking hopefully to the cliff with the Z senshi on it.  
  
"You...WHAT?!" Cell asked, not believing his ears.  
  
"I give up. I'm too tired to move and besides...there's someone even stronger than me that'll fight you next."  
  
In the background, you could hear Mr. Satan telling the announcer that he had stomach problems, so if Goku called his name, he couldn't fight, but that conversation was tuned down so everyone could here the main conversation.  
  
"Oh really? And who might that be? Trunks? Or even possibly Vegeta?" Cell mocked. "You're dooming this damn mud ball by giving up. Why don't you ask one of your stupid little friends for a senzu bean and then continue to fight?"  
  
"That's a good plan, but I already said that I give up." Goku explained. His eyes turned to the people on the cliff. "I have faith in the next fighter. He can do this. I know he can."  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
'I know I could too, Dad, but look where it got you...' Gohan thought, looking at his father, his halo a very painful reminder of what was going to happen next.  
  
Videl gave Gohan a questioning glance, but she decided to save it for later, knowing it would get her anywhere right now.  
  
*~On screen~*  
  
"The next person I pick to fight is," Goku said, loud enough for the Z senshi to hear. "Is my son! Gohan!"  
  
"Wha...What?!" Gohan cried from the cliff.  
  
"Goku!! Are you crazy?! You're going to get him killed!!" Piccolo barked, as Gohan slowly obeyed his father's wishes and floated down to the ground. "He can't handle Cell on his own!!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" Cell laughed. "Gohan?! Stronger than you?!"  
  
"What's that little boy doing down there?" the redhead asked, looking over a rock.   
  
"I think I heard the gold haired guy say that he was a deliver boy. Maybe he's going to get Cell and the gold haired guy some pizza." the camera guy said.  
  
"Really?! Tell him to pick up some sub sandwiches for me on the way back!!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, his head perking up.  
  
"Um...Didn't you have stomach problems?" the announcer asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Ow!" Mr. Satan said, doubling over with 'pain'. "The pain!!"  
  
*~Off screen~*  
  
"My Dad is so lame," Videl sighed. "But obvisouly everyone else doesn't seem to think that..."  
  
"Hey! Gohan!" Erasa whispered, looking around Videl. "Is that kid on screen you seven years ago?!"  
  
"No." Gohan replied seriously. "He's a distant cousin on my dad's side. 83rd cousin if I remember correctly..."  
  
"Oh..." Erasa said, looking confused as she sat back in her seat.  
  
*Liar.* Videl breathed.  
  
*But they'll never know that will they?* Gohan retorted.  
  
*You're bad Son Gohan...Bad...*  
  
*You really think so? Vegeta's been giving me a few How To Be Really Evil lessons and I think that really helped out...*  
  
*Gohan?*  
  
*Yeah?*  
  
*Shut up please.*  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should make our move before our seven hours are up? We've only got around four hours left." Frieza said, rather disgruntled.  
  
"Yeah-yeah...I wanna relive my glory moments a bit longer..." Cell mumbled, waving Frieza off, as his on screen counterpart began beating the crap out of on screen Gohan  
  
"You can relive your glory moments AFTER we send all those monkeys to HFIL!!" Frieza replied, getting up and dragging Cell to the doors and kicking them open with a loud 'BANG!'.  
  
The few people in the lobby looked a little startled when Frieza came barging in, but they looked absolutely horrified when they saw Cell following the Ice-jin.  
  
"Where the hell is the entrance to the stage?!" Frieza barked, glaring at one of the teenager.  
  
"Um...Over there..." he whispered. "Down the hall, take a right, and to the left. T-there should be a sign..."  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Cell said, the populace in the lobby got panicky. "But sadly, you humans are no longer any use for us. So, good bye."  
  
As Cell was speaking, Frieza raised his hand and pointed at one the human who had spoken, firing a ki beam straight trough his heart. As his body hit the ground with a sickening 'thump', Cell had fired a larger ki blast at a couple in the corner of the room, incinerating them both. A ki beam to her throat silenced a woman's piercing scream.  
  
The few that were left were running now. Panicking. They were an easy sport for the two villains.  
  
Cell cackled evilly as the last human fell to the ground dead. He lust for blood and battle hadn't been satisfied with the deaths of a few pathetic humans. He wanted something better than this. He wanted something that would give him satisfaction. He wanted the blood of Son Gohan.  
  
  
  
The noise of the movie and the crowd drowned out most of the noise of the death that went on in the lobby. The few people who heard it thought it might be part of the movie and shrugged it off.  
  
All but one.  
  
Mirai Trunks' ears had been unconsciously trained to recognize screams of panic and terror, even in the wildest situations. It came in handy when tracking the androids, who didn't have ki signatures.  
  
So when the first faint screams reached his ears all the way in the front row, Mirai Trunks automatically knew something was wrong. He became worried when more screams reached his ears. He strained his hearing, blocking out the sounds of munching popcorn and the movie, and listened for more possible screams. When silence reached his ears, he decided to go investigate the lobby.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow as Mirai suddenly got out of his seat.  
  
"Bathroom." Mirai Trunks replied unconvincingly. "And I'm taking Chibi Trunks with me."  
  
The chibi gave Mirai glare, protesting silently that he did not want to miss the rest of the movie to watch his counterpart go to the bathroom.   
  
Mirai gave him a glare back as he undid the ki shackles around the chibi's wrists and ankles, and then dragged him out of his seat and towards the lobby doors.  
  
"Why are you bringing me with you?! I don't want to watch you pee!" Chibi Trunks whispered. "And let go of me! You don't have to drag me everywhere! I can walk on my own!"  
  
Obeying his counterpart's wishing Mirai let go of Chibi Trunks and let him walk beside him.   
  
"Listen closely, Chibi Trunks. I don't have to go the bathroom." Mirai Trunks explained, as they drew nearer to the doors. "I heard screams from the lobby a little bit ago. We're going to investigate what the cause was and to see if anyone's hurt."  
  
"Oh...OK! Cool!" Chibi Trunks replied.  
  
The two stopped at the twin set of doors. A deep sense of foreboding came over Mirai Trunks as he set his hand on the door, pushed it open, and followed Chibi Trunks into the lobby.  
  
The gruesome scene that met the two almost made Chibi Trunks heave. The poor chibi had never seen anything so horrible in his life. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, floors, and even the windows. Around ten bodies and a few piles of ash also littered the lobby area. All of them seemed to have died very suddenly or very horrifically.  
  
Chibi Trunks turned his pale face to Mirai Trunks, expecting the same reaction from his counterpart. Mirai Trunks, however, didn't look horrified or even disgusted. He looked rather grim and expressionless.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Chibi Trunks exploded. "Don't you care that these people were senselessly murdered?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks gave no answer as he bent down to check the pulse off one of the victims.   
  
"Don't you care at all?!" Chibi Trunks continued, his anger rising at his counterpart's cold response. "Would you care if it was tousan, kaasan, and I who were killed instead of these people?!"  
  
"Of course I would. But you have to remember, Trunks-kun that I grew up this way. I'm used to violence. Most everybody in my timeline died in a very violent manner." Mirai Trunks explained, moving onto another body to see if they were alive. "I've seen death so many times that it doesn't carry such a shock any more."  
  
"Kinda like tousan, ne?" Chibi Trunks asked, summoning up his courage to flip one of the dead bodies over.  
  
"I guess." Mirai Trunks replied, feeling a new connection between himself and his counterpart.   
  
"Who do you think did this?" Chibi Trunks asked after a minute of silence between the two had passed.   
  
"I don't know," Mirai replied, his brow furrowing. As if an answer to his question a door slammed down the hall quite away. Both Trunks looked in the same direction, but only one of them could recognize the kis that were in that area. Mirai snorted. "I think we've found our murderers. And they go by the names of Frieza and Cell."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks: Wow! I'm surprised you actually got this done Kioko! FFnet-Failure Syndrome and all!!   
  
Kioko: Thank you, Trunks-kun! I'm surprised I actually got it done too! It turned out better than I expected!! 11 pages!! That's three longer than I usually do!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: And there's a new plot to the whole thing too! Have everyone's super saiya-jin capabilities been taken away?! Find out next time!  
  
Kioko: Remember to be good and review!!  
  
Next Chapter: Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks play deactivates as they hunt Frieza and Cell down! The Cell Games footage is almost over with, but Frieza and Cell interrupt the screening! What will our saiya-jin buddies do in the next chapter called, 'No Need For Super Saiya-jins'!! Guess what anime I've gone and ripped off now?? 


	10. No Need For Super Saiyajins!

Author Notes- Kioko: Writer's block is a terrible, terrible thing...Especially when your little sister is constantly playing the Hamtaro theme song over and over again while your trying to type!! I hate that cute, little fur ball!!!! *growls menacingly* Thanks for the reviews last chapter!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: That damn little hamster is even cuter than me!! How dare they create something cuter than me?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: No Need For Super Saiya-jins!!  
  
  
  
"C-Cell and F-Frieza?!" Chibi Trunks asked. "But...But aren't they supposed to be dead?!"  
  
"Yes." Mirai Trunks replied, his brow furrowing. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with the seven year of death agreement."  
  
"You mean like what happened to Goku-san?"  
  
"Exactly. I hardly think the Kaios are dumb enough to let to full-scale villains out of Hell for a whole week. This must be a one night thing or something," Mirai Trunks explained. "But what I don't understand is why Frieza is back for. He died well over ten years ago..."  
  
"Dad and Gohan knew." Chibi Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Huh? How do you know that?"  
  
"During the intermission, they went to talk to each other and during the footage, when Gohan came back with Videl, he shot Dad a worried glance." Chibi Trunks explained. "They looked at you and Goku-san during the intermission too. I think they were going to wait until they actually did something and then tell the rest of us about it."  
  
"You're an observant one. I never noticed that." Mirai Trunks congratulated. "But we've got no time for pleasantries now. We've got to follow those two and see what they're up to."  
  
"You mean...we're not going to go get Dad or Goku-san?"  
  
"No. That'd take to much time, Cell would probably sense us moving, and then they'd probably kill some more innocent people." Mirai Trunks replied. He noticed the look on Trunks' face. "You aren't scared are you?"  
  
"Me?! Scared?! You've got to be kidding!" The chibi exclaimed indignantly. "I'm a saiya-jin warrior for crying out loud!"  
  
"Good. Then act like one." Mirai said. Chibi Trunks glowered at him. "Suppress your ki to a normal human level. You can faze in and out when it's that low, can't you?"  
  
"You seem to be doubting my abilities, Mirai. Tousan happens to have been training me since I was six for your information. Suppressing my ki comes second nature now."  
  
"Fine then. We're going to faze out from here and then reappear where we heard the door slam, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Chibi Trunks replied.  
  
"One...two...three! Go!"  
  
  
  
"Where did those boys get to?" Bulma muttered, looking over her shoulder to see Chibi Trunks' chair still unoccupied.  
  
"Quit worrying yourself, onna. The brats will be just fine. They are super saiya-jins after all," Vegeta snorted, shifting in his seat. "Now shut up and watch the baka movie."  
  
"Hmph. Well excuse me for worrying about my sons' well being," Bulma replied, glaring at her mate.   
  
'There's nothing out there that'll threaten their well being. Except Frieza and Cell,' Vegeta thought, looking in Gohan's direction.  
  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think that those two ditched us," Gohan whispered, as the two Trunks' kis became almost untraceable. "It's a Trunks kind of thing to do after all. I'm surprised they didn't take Goten along with them."  
  
"Quite a pair of trouble makers you've let loose, isn't it?" Videl laughed, rolling her eyes at Gohan.  
  
"You wouldn't believe..."  
  
'But I'm afraid there's a worse pair of trouble makers loose than the two Trunks'...Much worse.' Gohan thought, frowning involuntarily.   
  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan weren't the only ones who noticed that Trunkses were gone for quite awhile. Son Goku had begun to notice it also. While the younger saiya-jin did not understand the warning glares Vegeta and Gohan kept sending his way, he had felt two strange kis enter the building around the start of the first documentary. The kis seemed awfully familiar, but Goku couldn't put his finger on who exactly the ki belonged to.  
  
He, like Trunks, had heard the faint screams coming from the lobby. At first, he shrugged it off as some teenagers having some fun(AN: Not THAT kind of fun!), but that was until he saw the look on Mirai Trunks' face.  
  
Not showing his usual optimism, Goku could only wonder what the hell those two boys were getting themselves into.  
  
  
  
Both Trunks reappeared a second later by some large oak doors. The sign on one side of the wall clearly read 'Entrance to stage' and a dripping blood trail leading to a dead guard's body decorated the other side of the wall.  
  
Chibi Trunks blanched again, while Mirai Trunks simply said, "Well, it looks like our buddies have struck here too."  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Chibi Trunks mumbled. "Is...Is he dead...?"  
  
"'Friad so squirt. Whatever killed him went straight through the heart. Instant death. He didn't suffer."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Cell killed me in a similar way after he came back to life. A brief sense of pain and then nothing."  
  
"You died before?! Cool!!"  
  
"No, not cool." Mirai Trunks snorted. "So we're going to be careful, because if you get killed, Dad will kill me, and if I get killed...again, Mom will kill you and Dad,"  
  
"OK...So...are you going to open the door?" Chibi Trunks asked, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably.  
  
"Why don't you open the door?" Mirai replied smugly.  
  
"Well, you're so much older and wiser and stronger than I am, so that's a few good reasons why you should be the one to open the door. Besides...you have powers of intimidation over Frieza..."  
  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Chibi. If I'm going to start being your oniisan, you better learn that and quick," Mirai Trunks stated. He grasped the handle and pushed the door open slowly. Chibi Trunks snuck in first and Mirai followed, shutting the door ever so quietly.  
"Who said that you're going to be my oniisan?" Chibi Trunks whispered, sneaking in the shadows of the wall.  
  
The stage was dark, the only light coming from the screen, which only illuminated an area of twenty feet. Shadows from the equipment and the people(or diabolic aliens and evil androids). It was loud; do to the huge speakers on each side of the stage.  
  
Ignoring Chibi Trunks' question, the two continued to creep along the shadows of the wall, until they were in the far right corner, and could clearly see Frieza and Cell. They were standing around twenty feet from the back of the stage building and behind the screen.  
  
"I don't see why we just don't attack and kill them all now." Frieza sighed in annoyance. "They're probably caught onto what we're doing by now anyways,"  
  
"That's a negative, Frieza. Only Vegeta and Gohan know that we're here and they've chosen to do nothing about it," Chibi Trunks gave Mirai Trunks an 'I-told-ya-so' look. "The others-especially Son Goku-are too ignorant to notice anything suspicious going on, unless it slaps them right in the face."  
  
Both Trunkses glared. They were not ignorant! Just misunderstood, that was all.  
  
"So when does this plan of yours come into action? When the seventh hour ends?" Frieza asked rather irritably.   
  
Mirai Trunks' eyes narrowed. The seventh hour? What in the world did Frieza mean by that? Were they going to blow the Earth up in seven hours?   
  
Mirai decided not to take any chances. He wasn't going to let them reach the end of the seventh hour at all costs. He undid his bowtie and then took his jacket off and laid it on the ground without a sound.  
  
As he rolled up his sleeves, Chibi Trunks mouthed, "What are you doing?! This is no time to change!!"  
  
"You expect me to fight Cell with these kinds of clothes on?" Mirai Trunks mouthed back, careful not to make a sound.  
  
Chibi Trunks nodded in understand meant. He followed Mirai Trunks' example and began taking off extra parts of his tuxedo. Unlike his counterpart, he did not do this with ease. His bow tie simply did not want to come off and neither did his cufflinks. Mirai Trunks had chosen not to wear his cufflinks for the oddest reason and now he thought he knew why.  
  
When Chibi Trunks had finally gotten them off he accidentally dropped them. Mirai Trunks watched in horror, as they seemed to fall in slow motion towards the metal floor. He hoped, no, he prayed that the sound in the back of the stage would be loud enough to cover the 'plings' of metal against metal from even Cell's level of hearing. When they hit, Mirai held his breath and kept his eyes on the two villains.  
  
A second later...Two seconds later...and they hadn't moved an inch.   
  
"Shit!" Chibi Trunks hissed realizing his grave error with the cufflinks a bit too late.  
  
Mirai froze as Cell twitched. They had missed the cufflinks, but they couldn't have missed the curse from Chibi Trunks...even with Mr. Satan's ranting magnified ten times louder than it should be.  
  
"Well, Frieza, it seems that we have two little guests that missed the extermination process we held earlier," Cell mused. "Do you want the honors?"  
Chibi and Mirai looked at each other in surprise.   
  
'Cell and Frieza think we're humans?? Of course! Our kis are still at a normal human level!' Mirai Trunks thought.  
  
"Why, thank you for asking," Frieza replied, as he lazily raised a finger and pointed it over his shoulder. "I'll give the little pests ten seconds to run...Not like it'll matter to begin with. One..."  
  
Chibi Trunks gave Mirai Trunks a 'Can I Kill Him Now??? Pretty Please??' look. Mirai nodded and whispered, "Only if I get Cell."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"I really don't think you want to do that, Frieza," Chibi Trunks stated. The Ice-jin's tail froze. "I mean, you might damage the theater building and it was quite nicely constructed and probably really expensive cause it's marble and really high class quality marble too..."  
  
"Who the hell are you, brat?!" Frieza demanded, lowering his finger and turning his head to try and find the two. "And where are you and your little friend hiding at?! Show yourselves!!"  
  
"Hmph. Don't worry yourself, Frieza. It's just Vegeta's little brat, Chibi Trunks, and his future counterpart." Cell snorted. "No concern what-so-ever...especially with their super saiya-jin abilities taken away."  
  
Both demi saiya-jins stumbled out of the shadows in surprise. Mirai Trunks quickly caught himself and lowered into a fighting stance. Chibi Trunks just tumbled to the floor, scuffing up one of his good shoes.  
  
"W-What do you mean by 'their super saiya-jin abilities taken away'?" Mirai Trunks demanded, fearing the answer. "And what are you doing back alive and on Earth?!"  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask that question." Cell sneered. "You see, Son Goku isn't the only one who gets break from being dead. Frieza and I got a seven-year anniversary agreement also, but we don't have a full week to reek all the havoc we want. Just seven hours on the day of our deaths."  
  
"But Frieza died ten years ago! So he shouldn't be here!" Chibi Trunks interrupted, picking himself off the ground.   
  
"True, but fortunately that ogre was dumb enough to let me out as a make-up for not letting me out on my actual seventh year of death," The corners of Frieza's mouth twitched, as though he was itching to smirk at the boys. "He was also dumb enough to tell us about...a request that we got for this happy occasion. Each of us got a request, anything we wanted for seven hours. And do you know what our first request of them was?"  
  
"To take away the super saiya-jin powers of the saiya-jins over fifteen, that way, none of you stand a chance against our awesome might," Cell finished, as he turned and slowly started walking towards the boys. Mirai seemed to have gone into a bit of shock and Chibi Trunks looked steamed. But both did put up a fight when Cell grabbed onto the fronts of their shirts. "Three of our precious hours have been wasted watching this baka human celebration, so we're going to spend the next four hours kicking you and your family member's asses!"  
  
"Q-Question?" Mirai Trunks gasped out. Cell was cutting off his air and it wasn't very pleasant. "Why...did you only take away...teenagers and up super saiya-jin powers away?"  
  
"Because your fellow counterpart and his friend can't do have that ability yet, so it's be useless to take away something that isn't there," Frieza replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, why don't you go share this tidbit of information with those other monkeys out there, all right?"  
  
Chibi Trunks glared and open his mouth to share the truth with Cell and Frieza, but before he got that chance, Cell lifted them off the ground and launched them into the screen.  
  
  
  
People in the theater screamed when two people-a child and a teenager-came crashing through the screen, abruptly stopping onscreen Cell from doing any more harm to onscreen Gohan.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma recognized both figures at once.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma screamed, shooting out of her seat, just in time to watch her sons crash into the back wall, making two cartoonish types of holes.   
  
Goten, who had broken free of the ki shackles, out of his seat at once, shortly followed Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.   
  
"Who...Who did that Gohan?!" Videl demanded, clamping herself onto Gohan's arm, trying not to get dragged with the panicking crowd.  
  
"I've got one guess...and that's Frieza and Cell..." Gohan growled, in a rather un-Gohanish voice. His head slowly turned to the ruined screen, where both villains were making their way out of the holes made by the Trunkes.  
  
"C-C-Cell?!" Videl squeaked in horror.  
  
When the people saw Cell appear in the spotlight of the stage with another freakish alien-type thing, the panic that they had before increased by ten fold. People screamed louder and started rushing towards the exits, Mr. Satan in the lead by far. Some jumped over the seats and onto other people as they tried to get away from the stage as fast of they could. Little children were getting left behind, cowering in the seats, while within the mad rush, teenagers and adults alike were getting trampled by their peers.  
  
In short, all hell was breaking loose.  
  
  
  
  
"One!" Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks counted together as they smashed through the first wall.  
  
They flew through the rest of the wall and into the lobby, their momentum slowed down a bit by the wall.  
  
"Two!" came as they went crashing through the back lobby wall and into the swimming pool area(AN: Remember, this was being held at a hotel), startling many of the swimmers.  
  
"Three!" was when they smashed into the large bay windows at the other end of the swimming area and flew into the over crowded parking lot.  
  
Hitting the cars was not as fun as hitting the walls, because some of the cars the crashed into were quite nice. Take for instance, the yellow Ferri that now had two holes in it; a large one in the engine area and a small one in the trunk area. And the red Viper that now was split down the middle. But they did end up hitting Mr. Satan's limo, wrecking any chance of him escaping.   
  
They finally stopped after they flew into a Mini Mart, knocked over half the displays, and landed in what once was a pyramid of pop cans.   
  
"...Four..." they finished.  
  
"Ow!" Chibi Trunks groaned as a Coke can smacked him square on the head. "Hey...! Is that Mountain Dew?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks flared his aura, sending the pop cans on top of him into the walls nearby. "Who cares if they have Mountain Dew?! What we need to worry about is Cell and Frieza!! We'll never be able to defeat them if none of us our super saiya-jins!!"  
  
"Oh quit whining," Chibi Trunks snorted. He took a sip of dented Mountain Dew can. "We'll just go hang out in the mountains until the four hours are up! I mean we got an enough soda and there's plenty of junk food for all of us," Chibi Trunks paused when he saw Mirai Trunks glare. "Or Goten and I could kick both their asses if that's what you really want..."  
  
"How can you and Goten even kick Frieza's ass? You're just kids! And you two aren't even super saiya-jins yet!" Mirai Trunks sighed. He buried his face in his hands. "It's hopeless...Maybe we should go with your first plan..."  
  
"Wait just a second!" Chibi Trunks threw his Mountain Dew down in disgust. "What makes you think that we're not super saiya-jins for?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks slowly lifted his face out his hands. "Are you saying...That you...and Goten...really are super saiya-jins?!"  
  
"Duh! We've been super saiya-jins for a long time...I forgot when I first transformed," Chibi explained and Mirai's jaw dropped. "Dad doesn't know yet! I was gonna surprise him at the tournament. Gohan knows cause Goten told him, that baka..."   
  
"Thank you Kami!! You and Goten are a miracle in disguise!! You two can beat Frieza and then we can worry about Cell after that!!" Mirai Trunks praised, grabbing Chibi Trunks by the hand and blasting off through the roof of the Mini Mart.  
  
"I wasn't finished with my Mountain Dew, Mirai!!"  
  
  
  
  
By the time Mirai and Chibi Trunks had landed in the Mini Mart, the theater had been emptied of most of the occupants. Those remaining were most of the front row and a few of the squashed humans.   
  
Bulma was wrapped in Vegeta's arms protectively, Chi-Chi was holding onto Goku's right arm, with Goten standing a few feet away, and Gohan had his arm around Videl's waist and had pulled her closer to him each time Cell made any type of threatening movement.  
  
"It looks like our purple haired buddies made quite an entrance for us," Frieza laughed, pointing the holes that the two demi saiya-jins had made. "How hard did you toss them anyway?"  
  
Ignoring Frieza's comment, Cell floated down to the floor and landed in front of Gohan. Gohan tensed up and moved just a bit so he was blocking Cell's view of Videl.  
  
"Ah, Son Gohan...It's been awhile since we last met, hasn't it?" Cell said, smirking at Gohan. Gohan moved a step back but his gaze did not waver. "You've gotten taller and older too, but not a much stronger. Pity, pity...how are you ever going to defeat me this time around with a depleted power level?" His eyes fell upon Videl. "And look! You've even got yourself a girlfriend, how sweet! You can die together!"  
  
"What the hell do you want from us Cell?" Gohan growled. "Didn't you cause enough trouble when you were alive?"  
  
"Yes, of course I did." Cell snorted. "But that's not the reason we came back. We wanted a little something called 'revenge'."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that? Especially when there are four super saiya-jins in this very room?" Gohan asked, coolly. "I may not have been training much, but my Dad and Vegeta-san have been. They're both as strong as I was when I defeated you."  
  
Videl's eyes widened when she heard this news. Son Gohan was the one who beat Cell and not her father?! She was beginning to think that Gohan and his family did have something to do with the Cell Games do to how strange Gohan was acting tonight, but she never expected to hear those words come out of his mouth!  
  
"Feh. Mirai Trunks said something around those very same lines, but look what happened to him?" Cell smirked got wider. "And we trusted those boys with our big secret too."  
  
"...Secret...?" Vegeta and Goku whispered together.   
They looked at each other. Cell and Frieza had made plans! This was bad. Really bad.   
  
"Hmph. It looks like those rats have finally returned." Frieza pointed out, as the two Trunks' burst through the same wall, creating two new holes under their first ones. Both landed swiftly in one of the empty side aisles.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid yet!!" Mirai Trunks commanded instantly. "We won't stand a chance if you do!!"  
  
"What do you mean, boy?!" Vegeta demanded, glaring at his older son. "Of course we stand a chance over these bakas!!"  
  
"No, Dad, we don't!! Frieza and Cell got two requests for coming back from the dead!" Mirai Trunks continued, waving his arms wildly. "And one of them is that saiya-jins over the age of fifteen can't transform!! None of us can turn into super saiya-jins for four hours!!"  
  
There was a deadly silence following that statement. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta stared at Mirai Trunks in shock, with a bit of dismay mixed in, as though he had caused the whole thing. Frieza and Cell chuckled at their reactions.  
  
Goten's brow furrowed in confusion. What were the adults worried about? He and Trunks' super saiya-jin powers hadn't been taken away, so what was the problem? He was about to point this out to his father, but Chibi Trunks caught his eye first. The purple haired boy was making frantic gestures that spelled out the message: SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!!!  
  
Frieza seemed to interpret this message also. He frowned. Those half-breeds were hiding something and he was going to find out what.  
  
In a flash of movement, Frieza was gone from his place on the stage and Goten had disappeared from his spot on the floor.  
  
"GOTEN!!" Chi-Chi screamed, drawing Goku and Gohan out of their stupor. "TH-THAT THING HAS MY BABY!!"  
  
The elder Sons looked to where Chi-Chi was pointing and saw a horrible sight. Frieza was hovering near the ceiling and was slowly choking Goten to death. Goten was struggling as best as he could, but his short legs and arms were nothing compared to Frieza's iron grip.  
  
"GOTEN!!"  
  
  
  
"Tell me what you're hiding, brat!" Frieza snarled.  
  
"Wha...What...are...y-you...talking about?!" Goten gasped out, trying to pry the Ice-jins cold hands off his neck.  
  
"You and the second purple haired rat were communicating with each other." Frieza explained, shooting a glare at Chibi Trunks. "If you tell me what it is was about, I'll let go back to dear old father down there."  
  
"N..Never!!  
  
"Then die...!!" Frieza replied. He took on hand off of Goten's neck and placed it in front of his chest.   
  
Goten's stomach lurched and he closed his eyes as he felt Frieza's ki intensify and he braced himself for the killing blow...  
  
...That never came.  
  
"MASENKO...HAAAA!!!"   
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!!!"  
  
"FINAL...FLASH!!!  
  
All three saiya-jins called their attacks out in unison, using their full force against Frieza. The Ice-jin was surprised to see three awesome ki blasts heading his way. He dropped Goten as a result and tried to defend himself against the attacks. But it was too much for out buddy Frieza.   
  
He let out an agonizing scream as the Final Flash tore into him first, shortly followed by the Masenko and the Kamehameha. His body began to slowly disintegrate into little pieces when it could no longer stand the heat and pressure from the ki. When the shadow of his form and his ki disappeared completely, was the time when the three saiya-jins discontinued their attacks.  
  
"Goku!! Catch Goten!!" Chi-Chi cried in horror.  
  
  
Goten had continued to fall, not daring to open his eyes. When nothing painful had happened and he heard his mother's shout, he cracked his eye open slightly. He squeaked in fright when he saw how close the ground was. Gohan hadn't taught him how to stop at close calls like this yet!! He was going to be squished like a pancake!!   
  
Suddenly, Son Goten felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and he stopped falling.  
  
"Papa!!" he cried happily, looking up into his father's eyes. "Thanks for saving me!!"  
  
"Goten..." Goku breathed, smiling at his youngest son. "You're not hurt too bad, are you?"  
  
"Nope! My throat hurts a bit, but that's all!" Goten chirped. "You and Gohan and Vegeta-san all attacked at just the right time!! It was soo awesome!!"  
  
  
  
"Well, Cell, it looks like your little army has been depleted quite a bit," Vegeta snarled, glaring at the oversized grasshopper. "What are you going to do without little old Frieza? He seemed to be the brains behind our damned operations."  
  
"And besides," Gohan added. "Even without our super saiya-jin powers, all of us at our highest levels combined will have enough power to stop you! Dad still has Kaio-Ken after all!"  
  
"What you said about your father is true, Gohan, but not about Frieza...Especially that part about Frieza..." Cell mocked.  
  
"What are you talking about Cell?" Goku demanded, as he set Goten back on the ground. "Frieza's gone! If you die during the time you get back, that's it! You're stuck in Hell until your other chance comes along!"  
  
"Ah, but that's not so entirely true for us," Frieza's voice sing-songed, as his form slowly began to rematerialize by Cell. "We never did get to tell you what our second request was, did we?"  
  
"Frieza and I have been granted immortality for our seven hours on Earth. No matter how many times you kill us in that time period, it won't matter. We'll keep coming back until we kill you all." Cell explained, an evil smirk crossing his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Well, I think this has to be a record for me! I got this chapter done within a week! And I liked how it turned out too!  
  
Mirai Trunks: I think what made her speed up was all the death threats she got.  
  
Kioko: *nervously* Heck yeah!! Remember to review!  
  
Next Chapter: The tables begin to turn on Cell and Frieza when Goku and Vegeta spring a new plan on the villains: fusion! Gotenks is born in the next chapter of 'Nothing But The Truth'!! 


	11. Gotenks Has Arrived! Please, Hold Your A...

Author's Notes- Kioko: Yes, death threats DO make me work better! But I'm not encouraging you to send me more. *glances around nervously* But I don't want to get fed to Shenlong quite this early in my young life.  
  
Mirai Trunks: But we could just wish you back with the dragonballs or get your seven-year leave early.  
  
Kioko: Shut up! I don't need you encouraging them!!   
  
Disclaimer: *walks in with a Saiyaman type of costume on* I AM...*does a few poses* NOT THE OWNER OF DRAGONBALL Z!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Gotenks Has Arrived! Please, Hold Your Applause   
  
  
  
The six saiya-jins gaped at Cell and Frieza in disbelief. The way they kept opening and closing their mouths caused them to look like fish out of water. There was a rather unnerving silence until Vegeta demanded;  
  
"Why the HELL do they always get immortality and I don't?!" He turned to Goku and grabbed him by the front collar. "Tell me, Kakarrot!! Did you also get immortality for the week your damn ass was back on this pathetic planet?!"  
  
"Um...I don't think so, Vegeta, and this really isn't the right time to test that possibility out..." Goku replied, frowning. "We need to come up with a plan."  
  
"Like what may I ask? Just keep throwing our strongest blasts at them until we're worn out?"   
  
"No..."  
  
Vegeta studied the look in Goku's eyes and he suddenly dropped Goku to the ground. "No. I refuse. I won't submit myself to that kind of humiliation! "  
  
"C'mon Vegeta...It's the only way..."  
  
"No! Have the brats do it! They know the damn dance just as well as us!!" Vegeta pointed at Trunks and Goten.  
  
Gohan's head perked up. Had Vegeta and his father been teaching Trunks and Goten new techniques while he was at school?? That wasn't fair! Why did they get to learn new tricks? They were spoiled enough the way it is! They were even super saiya-jins already for crying out loud!  
  
Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
'Trunks...and...Goten...are super saiya-jins!!' he thought with glee. 'Haha! The age limit doesn't affect them! We still might have a chance!!'  
  
"Um...Excuse me, Cell? Frieza?" Goku asked. "Could you give us about...15 minutes? We're trying to devise a plan and after that, you'll get to battle the ultimate warrior and maybe kick our asses a few times afterwards..."  
  
"Kakarrot!!"  
  
If Cell had visable ears, they would've perked up at this statement. Frieza, however, did not look so excited at this statement.  
  
"Son Goku, how many times do you have to be reminded that Cell and I are the ultimate..." Frieza explained, before Cell cut him off.  
  
"Of course you may, Goku, but this 'ultimate warrior' better be worth the wait." Cell said, his saiya-jin genes getting the best of him once again.   
  
"All right! Trunks and Goten! Come here!" Goku commanded. "You too, Gohan and Mirai Trunks!!"  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten looked at their father's warily. Were they going to have to fight Cell and Frieza all by themselves now?  
  
"Y-Yeah Dad?" Goten asked. "Are we going to have to fight Cell and Frieza?!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten stared at each other in horror.  
  
"Do you guys remember what Vegeta and I have been teaching you for the past few days? The fusion dance?" Goku asked as the six saiya-jins formed a huddle.  
  
"Yeah!" both boys chirped, now looking quite excited.  
  
"...Fusion dance...?" Mirai Trunks and Gohan asked in unison.  
  
"It's a technique that I learned while I was in Other World. You must have two people of the same size and around the same ki level for it to work correctly."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Ah, that's the interesting part. The two subjects do a series of movements and if they do it right, they become a fusion. The fusion is more powerful that the first two are by far." Goku explained. "We decided to experiment on Goten and Trunks first. They've perfected it already! It's amazing what fast learners these two are!"  
  
"What Kakarrot's point is, is that these two brats are going to fuse and beat the shit out of those bakas," Vegeta interrupted. "But the fusion only lasts for thirty damn minutes, so you two are going to fuse the wrong way to by us some time. Seeing as though Cell is only as smart as the average Earth rock, he'll probably let us wait that time out. While we're waiting, Kakarrot and somebody else will teach you two brats how to fuse as a back up plan."  
  
"And you came up with this plan in how long of a time?" Mirai Trunks asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at Chibi Trunks and Goten. "Do you two think you can fuse while you're super saiya-jins?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta sent Mirai Trunks a startled look.  
  
"What are you talking about, brat?! They can't turn into super saiya-jins!! They're too young!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Vegeta." Goku added, nodding his head. "Goten and Trunks shouldn't have the power to transform for another few years yet."  
  
"...Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. She peered over her husband's shoulder. "I couldn't help over hearing..."  
  
"I bet you couldn't," Vegeta snorted.  
  
Chi-Chi glared at him before continuing, "But during one of mine and Goten's sparring sessions he...transformed into a super saiya-jin on me. I told him never to do it again, but Gohan eventually found out. If Goten can do it, Trunks sure can too."  
  
Vegeta and Goku gaped at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Y-You're positive...?"  
  
"I saw it with my own damn eyes, Goku! He had golden hair and blue eyes!" Chi-Chi argued. "Ask Gohan!"  
  
"Mom's right. I had a heart attack when he turned super saiya-jin on me during one of our training sessions," Gohan said. He glanced at Goten, who grinned. "He's a strong little tyke."  
  
"Are what the saying true, boy?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at Chibi Trunks, as if daring him to say 'Yes'.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. Goten and I have been super saiya-jins for a long time! I was going to try and surprise you at the Budouki, but I guess the secret is out..." Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a habit he had most likely picked up from the Son family. "Um...Surprise?"  
  
"Wow..." was all Goku managed. When he recovered a few minutes later he said, "We'll just wait on fusing while your super saiya-jins. Just fuse at your highest levels in normal form. But remember, you have to screw up!"  
  
"Yeah-yeah, Goku-san. Screwing up comes natural to us," Chibi Trunks scoffed, waving his hand impatiently. "Let's go, Goten!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten replied.  
  
He and Trunks hopped out of the circle and then ran to the front of the stage. They sized each other up before walking about ten feet away from the other. They then posed themselves for first part of the fusion dance.  
  
"Oh look, Frieza. I believe the chibis are going to entertain us with a dance," Cell snorted, smirking at the boys.  
  
"FU..."   
  
Trunks and Goten began to slide across the floor.  
  
"What are they doing...?" Videl asked.  
  
"...SION..."  
  
"I have no idea." Bulma replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "Our husbands think of the wildest things."  
  
"HAA!!!" They both shouted in unison. They're hands met, but Trunks didn't extend his finger. A blinding flash of light effulged the auditorium and everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down, they stared expectantly at the new figure. To most everyone's surprise(Goku and Vegeta had seen it enough times) the new boy had spiky black hair, with purple highlights running up the sides, obsidian eyes, and was small, frail, and old looking. Not at all what a fighter should look like.  
  
Everyone except Goku and Vegeta fell over.  
  
"T-That's the ultimate fighter you were bragging about?!" Frieza demanded, trying to hold back his laughter with no success. "What a joke!!"  
  
"Aw man!" Goku exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead. "Trunks didn't extend his finger! No wonder they didn't fuse right!!"  
  
"You mean...that isn't his correct form?" Cell asked. Frieza stopped his laughing at once.   
  
"No." Vegeta added, his face full of mock anger and disappointment. "Thanks a lot, brats!! Now we have to wait thirty minutes for you to unfuse!! By then all of us will be dead!!"  
  
The new fighter's-if you would call him that-face fell. Cell, however, frowned at this.   
  
"You said that this fusion," he pointed towards the old fighter. "will last thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes..." Vegeta and Goku said slowly.  
  
"So, if we wait thirty minutes, the boys will unfuse and then fuse again? Into the ultimate warrior this time?" Cell continued. Vegeta and Goku nodded. "Good. We'll wait thirty more minutes then."  
  
"Wha...?! Bu...?!" Frieza stuttered. Vegeta greatly enjoyed the look of panic on his face. "You baka!! We only have a good four hours left on this damn mud ball! And you want to wait out the thirty minutes we could've killed them all in?! Are you insane?!"  
  
"No, I'm not insane. Just blood thirsty." Cell replied. He glared once again at the new fighter and the rest of the saiya-jins. "This 'ultimate warrior' of yours better be worth the wait, or you'll regret that I ever let you have your precious thirty minutes."  
'Yes!!' Goku and Vegeta thought in unison.  
  
"Get over here...er...whoever you are!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
The fusion walked slowly over to the other saiya-jins, wheezing the whole the way.   
  
"Um...Do you have a name...?" Gohan asked, staring in shock at the fusion of his brother and Trunks.  
  
"Uh..." the fusion muttered, in a weak, strangely bleanded voice. "It's Gotenks..."  
  
"That suits you well!" Goku commented, clapping Gotenks on the back, causing the fusion to topple over. "Whoops! Sorry about that! Guess I don't know my own strength!"  
  
"Kakarrot, stop the damn small talk and get over here!" Vegeta glared at Goku as he raised a hand and pointed it at the seats. He formed a ki blast and the shot it at the hundred or so seats nearby, leveling them.   
  
"Vegeta!! That's another thousand in damages!!" Bulma shrieked. She ducked as a piece of chair came her way. "Damnit, Vegeta!!"  
  
"There. Now you have room to practice," Vegeta said, ignoring Bulma and turning to Gohan and Mirai Trunks. "Kakarrot and whoever he is," He waved an irritated hand at Gotenks.  
  
"Gotenks." Mirai Trunks substituted.  
  
"As I was saying, Kakarrot and 'Gotenks' will demonstrate the fusion dance to you. I will be commenting from the sidelines, seeing as though I rather die than perform that damn thing."  
  
"But Vegeta..." Goku whined. "It's not the same without you..."  
  
"No, Kakarrot."  
  
"C'mon, please?? With sugar and a cherry on top?"  
  
"I said no and we're leaving it at that."  
  
"Pretty, pretty please??"  
  
"No, damnit!! What don't you understand about that simple word, Kakarrot?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
  
While their father's continued to argue, Gotenks called Gohan and Mirai Trunks to attention.  
  
"Seeing as though tousan and otousan are bickering," he coughed. "I will teach you the basics about the fusion dance. I will be your sensei from now on, so get used to it."  
  
"Who'd thought we'd be learning 'the ultimate technique' from those twerps?" Mirai Trunks muttered. Out of nowhere, a walking stick came crashing down on his head. "Ouch!! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"No talking during my classes!!" Gotenks exclaimed angrily. "Now listen closely, unless you want to get hit again!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks grumbled in annoyed tone, but obeyed Gotenks' orders. That walking stick left quite a bump.  
  
"Now, firstly, you two must have equal power levels." Gotenks coughed again. "Now, power up to the highest level you can get to without going to super saiya-jin."  
  
"OK..." Mirai Trunks and Gohan said in unison. What did this have to do with learning a simple dance?  
  
"Hurry it up now! Time's a wasting!" Gotenks growled, smacking them both over the head this time.   
  
"OUCH! We're going, we're going!!"  
  
  
  
  
"I swear, Vegeta and Goku will never grow up," Chi-Chi sighed, taking a seat in on of the chairs that hadn't been destroyed by Vegeta. She straightened her dress out nervously. She wanted to be near Goku if Cell and Frieza suddenly decided to attack.  
  
"Very true, Chi-Chi. It's like living with a demanding child. Its always 'Onna get this' or 'Onna fix the GR' or 'Onna fix me something to eat'." Bulma muttered, sitting beside Chi-Chi. "And do I ever get any thanks for it? Nooo..."  
  
"Y-You two aren't surprised at all by what's going on around here?" Videl asked, puzzled. "How come Cell is back?? What the hell are super saiya-jins?? Or better yet, what the hell is a saiya-jin to begin with??"  
  
"I don't know why Cell is back. He caused enough trouble already," Bulma explained. "And saiya-jins...Well, I'm sure Gohan will explain it when he feels the time is right."  
  
"That's what he's been saying all night," Videl grumbled, sinking into a chair by Bulma. "'I'll tell you later, Videl. Promise.' Looks like later's going to be coming a lot later..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear. Gohan will tell you eventually. He's just got a lot on his mind right now," Chi-Chi exclaimed. Videl looked over her shoulder to see Mirai Trunks and Gohan doing a ridiculous dance(and screwing up all the moves on purpose, much to Gotenks' annoyance) of some sort.   
  
"Will one of you whipper-snappers get your ass over here and help me already?!" Gotenks demanded, tapping his cane impatiently against the floor. While he was distracted, Gohan and Mirai Trunks tried slipping out the door. "I haven't got all the time in the world, you know!!"  
  
Chi-Chi frowned in annoyance. "I don't like this fusion idea. Your Trunks seems to be rubbing off on my Goten. I don't want him swearing up a storm the minute we get home."  
  
"You worry way to much, Chi-Chi. Goten gets influenced more by Trunks without the fusion anyways." Bulma sighed.   
  
"GET OVER HERE NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARDS BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES TO NEW NAMEK AND BACK!!" Gotenks yelled, chasing after Mirai Trunks and Gohan, whom he had finally noticed. For an old man, he sure had big lung capacity. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!!"  
  
"And who taught him that language, Bulma??" Chi-Chi demanded, glowering at the blue haired genius. "It's Trunks and Vegeta's influence, that's what!!"  
  
"It is not!!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
"Um...Don't you think Goten could've just learned it off the T.V?" Videl suggested.   
  
"NO!!" both women yelled together.  
  
  
  
"So what are we supposed to do during this half an hour? Hmm?" Frieza asked, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. "Play a game?!"  
  
"That's not such a bad idea," Cell mused. Out of nowhere a pack of cards materialized and fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
"How'd you do that?"   
  
"I have Namekian genes in me. I can materialize anything from out of nowhere."  
  
"Oh really? Can you materialize some poker chips as well?" Frieza asked, as he sat down. "I'm rather fond of poker."  
  
"You're the betting type, huh? Well, all righty then. Poker it is." Cell exclaimed, as he cut the deck and began shuffling them. "What are we going to be betting with? Or better said, whom are we going to be betting with?"  
  
"For the first game, I'll be betting the rights to kill Vegeta for...?"  
  
"Hmm...How about the rights to kill Son Gohan?"  
  
"Deal. Now hand me some cards!"  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes passed way to fast for the saiya-jins. They really didn't accomplish anything like they had planned. Mirai Trunks and Gohan hadn't learned anything new in that time period, besides that Old Gotenks was a grouch and that the walking stick hurt like hell. Gotenks, Goku, and Vegeta had all gotten in a fight over who would be teaching the fusion dance and both Goku and Vegeta ended up with a black eye. After that incident, all of them had a new found respect for 'Walking Stick-sama'  
  
"All right, to the fusion dance correctly, you must be mirrored images of each other," Gotenks exclaimed, pacing back and forth. There was a 'pop' a second later and Trunks and Goten reappeared, pacing beside each other, obvisouly not knowing they had unfused.  
  
"Um..." Gohan said, putting his hand into the air.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Goten and Trunks yelled together, glaring at Gohan threateningly. "I'm trying to teach you bakas about fusion and all you do is try and interrupt me!! How will you learn?!"  
  
"We haven't learned a thing from you to begin with and your fusion time is up," Mirai Trunks replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at themselves and then looked at each other.  
  
"Wow...He's right, Trunks-kun!!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Hmm...I guess we've gotten so used to fusion that we can't tell when we unfuse!" Trunks said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, Goten, do you remember what we talked about?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you mean," Goten replied. Out of nowhere a playbook came out of his tuxedo jacket pocket. He flipped through the pages and then stopped at a certain one. "Plan Alpha Omega Major Ass Toasting version 5.0?"  
  
Mirai Trunks and Gohan looked at each other. How come they never got playbooks or cool plan names??  
  
There was a sudden shout from the stage and everybody looked up to see Frieza laughing and Cell looking miserable.  
  
"Haha!! I've won again!! Now you've lost the rights to kill, Gohan, Goku, and Gohan's girlfriend and the honors of blowing this planet to smithereens!!" Frieza gloated happily.   
  
"Damn cheater!! There is no WAY in hell you can get FOUR Royal Flushes in a ROW!!" Cell roared, smacking his cards down the stage so hard that poker chips flew everywhere. "At least I still get to kill the fusion AND the rest of the population!!"  
  
"Speaking of fusion," Frieza looked up and spotted the boys. "the little brats time is up! Finally!"  
  
Cell cracked his knuckles, pushed the cards into a pile, and stood up. "So are the little guys ready to get beaten in a bloody and unrecognizable pulp?"  
  
"Actually, I think it's you bakas who should be worried about being beaten into a bloody pulp." Chibi Trunks retorted, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Goten! Let's go!"  
The boys lined up again and did the now familiar dance moves, but this time, neither screwed up. There was another bright flash of light and the real fusion appeared this time.  
  
"MWHAHA!! I am Gotenks, the all-powerful saiya-jin warrior!! Supreme being of the universe!! The champion of good! The general of justice!" Gotenks exclaimed. His voice was no longer old and feeble, but strong and confident. "Prepare for the ultimate saiya-jin smack down!!"  
  
  
"...Smack down...? Isn't that WWF?" Goku asked unsurely.   
  
"Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have let the brat watch that garbage." Vegeta swore, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
  
Gotenks continued on in vain for quite some time about his various titles (half of which he had to improvise for, because the villains would ask about them) until Mirai Trunks found Walking Stick-sama and smacked him over the head with it.  
  
"Get to work, Gotenks! You've wasted five fricken minutes with you're stupid glory speech! Start the ass-kicking NOW or there will be HELL to pay when I get my super saiya-jin powers back!!" he yelled. Gotenks clutched his head and then his ears in pain.  
  
"Fine, fine!!" Gotenks growled. He slipped into his fighting stance and raised his eyebrows questioningly at the villains. "So which one of you losers want to fight me first?"  
  
"Cocky little bastard..." Cell muttered, as he stepped forward. "I'll be the first to test your abilities."  
  
"Test? Is there going to be extra credit?" Gotenks challenged. "'Cause you're going to need it after I do this!!" Gotenks raised his arms above his head, looked up to the ceiling, and begin to gather his ki. "SUPER...SAIYA-JIN!!!!"  
  
"What are you trying to do? You know it's useless to even try." Frieza explained knowingly. "There's not going to be any super saiya-jins for another ...f-f-four..."  
  
Frieza stopped dead when Gotenks lowered his arms and head and looked at the villains. The boy no longer had black and purple hair, but white gold. He also no longer had black eyes but blue.  
  
"What were you saying about no super saiya-jins?" Gotenks asked, cocking his head to the side. He looked at himself. "It seems I'm a super saiya-jin or maybe it's my imagination." He looked at the older saiya-jins. "Guys, I am I a super saiya-jin or is it the light?"  
  
"Super saiya-jin for sure, isn't that right, Mirai?" Gohan asked, smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's a super saiya-jin." Mirai Trunks added, grinning. "What do you think, Dad? Is he a super saiya-jin?"  
  
"Of course, but we have to get the opinion of Kakarrot to be for sure." Vegeta replied.  
  
"All right, all right! We get the point!" Cell yelled. "So he can turn into a super saiya-jin! Be deal! There's still only one of them!"  
  
"Actually," Gotenks corrected. "There are two of them. The two that make up me can also become super saiya-jin. It's bad to underestimate the young."  
  
Cell growled in annoyance. "I get the damn point! Now let's fight!"  
  
Gotenks smirked on his opponent.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Gotenks is my all time favorite character to write for! His character is so cool and fun to write ^-^. There wasn't as much action as I planned for this chapter. But I promise I'll write a bunch of it for the next one.   
  
Mirai Trunks: Action really isn't Kioko-sama's strong point, however. So it might take her longer to write it.  
  
Kioko: Yup! Hope you liked the chapter and remember to review!  
  
Next chapter: In the next chapter of 'Nothing But The Truth', Gotenks is going to screw up/around so much that Gogeta is forced to make his first ever appearance! 


	12. Who? What? Where? When? And Most Importa...

Author's Notes- Kioko: super-saiyan-monkey, I know I'm a slow updater. I'm a procrastinator, thus meaning I wait a really, really long time to get things done. Take for instance the Algebra homework waiting in my book bag that I'm going to end up putting off till study hall tomorrow. And yes, DreamerofDreams, I've realized that I DO need to get started with the romance. *sweatdrop* Maybe I should change the genre to Action/Adventure since the romance won't come until like...  
  
Mirai Trunks: The epilogue? Everything good always comes in the epilogue.  
  
Kioko: Perhaps, but that's for me to know and you to find out.   
  
Mirai Trunks: Aw...  
  
Kioko: Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I was thinking about doing a 400 review special, but I decided I didn't have the time. Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Math is my worst subject, Volleyball practice is stupid, and I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Who? What? Where? When? And Most Importantly...WHY?!?!  
  
  
  
  
"Bring it on!" Gotenks cried, grinning excitedly at his foe.  
  
"That saying is so five minutes ago!" Frieza called, but neither Gotenks nor Cell paid attention to him. Their main focus was on each other.   
  
The stare down continued, each warrior raising his ki level higher, to try and intimidate the other. Raw energy cackled in the air and the foundation of the theater began to crack as the very earth underneath them trembled.  
  
Videl fell out of her seat and under to the ground after one of the rumblings. Her eyes widened in pure shock at the amount of energy they were releasing.  
  
'Wow! They're so strong! No wonder it took someone like Gohan to beat Cell!!' she thought, glancing at him across the room. He returned her gaze and smiled briefly before frowning and turning back to watch the fight.  
  
'I know Goten and Trunks are powerful in this form, but what if it's still not enough? Even when I was at level two, Cell was still a challenge.' He thought, frowning. 'But, I've got to have faith. Gotenks can and will beat them...' Gohan sweatdropped. 'as much as he CAN in thirty minutes.'  
  
Gotenks' and Cell's staring contest came to an abrupt halt when Gotenks charged at Cell, landing a solid blow to his midsection. The super android countered with an uppercut that Gotenks' easily blocked.  
  
"Is this all you got, Cell?" Gotenks grunted, blocking the majority of Cell's blows. "From the stories I'd heard, you're supposedly the strongest being ever."  
  
"I am, you little brat!! Just you wait until I start using my full potential!!"  
  
Gotenks grinned in anticipation and then knocked Cell halfway across the room. "Oh, but I can't wait any more, Cellie!! I want a challenge and I want it now!!"  
  
  
"Ha! That brat's a true saiya-jin," Vegeta exclaimed. "All his saiya-jin genes must cancel out all the pathetic human ones!!"  
  
"Or, it just could be that he's cockier than hell," Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
"Yes, it could also be that."  
  
"He better not keep this up the whole thirty minutes. I want him to beat Cell at least once." Goku exhaled through his nose in annoyance. "Maybe if Vegeta would have fused with me, we would have solved this problem long ago."  
  
"Don't start with me, Kakarrot."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You must've gotten some nerve while you were dead, baka, because no one crosses the Saiya-jin no Ouji like that,"  
  
"Well I just did."  
  
"Why you insolent, little piece of trash..."  
  
"Goku-san! Otousan!" Mirai Trunks protested, stepping between the two growling saiya-jins. "Please, just calm down! You can beat the crap out of each other later!! Right now, we need to worry about Gotenks!!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku glared at each one last time before continuing to watch Gotenks fight.  
  
  
On Kami's Lookout...  
  
  
"Dende!! What the hell is going on?!" Piccolo demanded, grabbing his apprentice by the collar. "Why am I all of the sudden feeling Cell's, Frieza's, and a totally new ki for?!"  
  
"I...I...I don't know, Piccolo-san," Dende answered truthfully. He gulped and then said, "If it helps, Goku, Vegeta, and..."  
  
"I don't CARE about those idiots!! And what do you mean by 'I don't know'?! Your Kami for Ka...YOUR sake!!"  
  
Dende stared blankly at Piccolo for a moment before rolling his eyes and saying in a rather exasperated way, "Geez, you expect way too much from me Piccolo-san. I mean, I've only been Kami for what? Seven years? And I am a teenager after all. Dude, maybe you should go easy on me..."  
  
"I don't CARE if you're a fucking teenager or not!! Just find out what the hell is going on before I rip you into so many pieces, you won't have any hands left to heal yourself with!!" Piccolo growled, baring his canine teeth threateningly.   
  
Dende sweatdropped in horror and then stammered, "Y-Yes, sir, Piccolo, sir!!"  
  
"Good." Piccolo dropped Dende and the young Kami scurried over to his side of the Lookout. "And don't you ever give me that mouth of yours AGAIN!!!"  
  
  
At The Kame House...  
  
  
"Uh...dear? Do you feel that?" Kuririn asked, titling his head at his wife.   
  
Juuhachigou looked up from playing with Marron and said, "Am I supposed to be feeling something, Kuririn?"  
  
"I was just wondering because I'm sensing-for the strangest reason-Cell, Frieza's and a weird ki in the direction of Satan City," Kuririn twiddled his thumbs as he awaited his wife's answer.  
  
Juuhachigou looked out the window, towards ocean and said, "My sensors did pick up something a little while ago, but it shouldn't concern us. Your saiya-jin friends are at the same location. They'll take care of those nuisances. And besides, I don't want to be absorbed by that freak any time soon."   
  
Kuririn frowned, but then extended his ki senses. Juuhachigou was right. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks were at the same spot as the villains.  
  
He shrugged, "You're probably right. Since when have those guys let us down?"  
  
  
In Middle of Nowhere...  
  
  
"Hey, Tenshinhan, do you feel that?" Chaotzu asked, glancing at his three-eyed friend. Both had paused in their tough training to concentrate on the spot where a pocket of kis was collected.  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe it. Goku coming back for week was weird enough, but now Cell and Frieza?!" Tenshinhan said, his forehead burrowing in confusion. "And that new ki is even stronger than both of them!"  
  
"Do you think it's another enemy, Tenshinhan?"   
  
"I don't know, Chaotzu, but whatever it is, I'm sure Goku'll be able to handle it."  
  
"And if he doesn't...?"  
  
Tenshinhan grimaced. "I don't even want to think of that possibility."  
  
  
Back at the Hotel/Theater...  
  
  
Cell and Gotenks were now fighting high above the theater and the humans could only guess what was going on. Half the roof, the west wall, and the stage were completely demolished. Frieza was impatiently floating a few feet above the ground on the opposite wall from the saiya-jins, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were watching Gotenks fight and giving out pointers, and Videl was protecting Chi-Chi and Bulma-who STILL hadn't evacuated-from falling pieces of the building.  
  
"Why the hell are you still fighting in here, Goku?!" Chi-Chi demanded, glaring at her husband. "Go find some empty wasteland or a park reserve or something!!"  
  
"Sorry, Chi, but I can't think of any other million mile wide places that we already haven't been to! And going back to the same place twice will be serious bad luck!" Goku called back. "It's part of the martial artists code!"  
  
"He is right." Videl added, chopping a large piece of the ceiling in half. She grinned to herself. Even in fine evening wear, she could still kick some serious ass. "It says so in 'Martial Arts For Dummies' and Kami knows how many times my father forced me to read that thing."  
  
"Speaking of your father...where is he?" Bulma asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Shouldn't he be here to stop Cell again??"  
  
"You mean he should be here to steal my Gohan's credit," Chi-Chi huffed, annoyed.  
  
"So I take it you don't like my father very much, Chi-Chi-san," Videl said.  
  
"Oh, Videl dear, I'm sure he's a nice man and all, it's just I don't have as much faith in him as he's billions of fans do." Chi-Chi clarified, happily. "On second thought, I don't have faith in him at all."  
  
"...Oh..."  
  
  
"Gotenks!! Get your act together! I want you to at least kill one of them before the fusion time is up!!" Goku yelled. "You have ten minutes!!"  
  
"Yeah-yeah, Goku-san!!" Gotenks yelled, grinning. "But he's just so much fun to play with!!" He pointed to a beaten and bloody Cell who did not look happy. "Hey! Do you think you make some Cell Juniors?! I want to play with them!!"  
  
"Gotenks!" Goku protested. "No Cell..."  
  
A flash of light and a huge 'BANG' cut him off. Goku looked up to that Frieza was nowhere to be found and that there was a gaping whole in the east wall.  
  
All action stopped to stare at Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji, who was dusting his hands off. Goku gave him an accusing glare.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, trying to act innocent. "You did say that you wanted one of them dead by the time was the fusion was up, so I killed Frieza. And besides, the bastard was getting on my nerves."  
  
"He wasn't doing anything!!"   
  
"He was existing."   
  
"And I suppose that's the biggest crime of the century, isn't it?!"  
  
"Is it just me, or have you been very unpleasant this evening, Kakarrot?"  
  
  
"Stupid...cocky...little...DEAD...brat!!" Cell grunted as he took another blow from Gotenks. He wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and glared at the fusion.  
  
"Yeah, I may be cocky and little, heck, I guess I'm kinda stupid, but that's from Goten's side, of course...Hey!!" Trunks' side of the fusion said while Goten's side protested. "I know damn well that I'm a brat, but I'm not dead, that's for sure. You're the dead one and you're about to die a thousands times over again!!"  
  
"Oh really? You haven't killed me once this entire night, Gotenks." Cell said with a smirk. "I know you've been using your best attacks on me,"  
  
Gotenks' large smirk wavered just a bit.   
  
"So what? My attacks seem to be beating the heck out of you," Gotenks said. "and you've only landed a fraction of your attacks on me."  
  
"Well, Gotenks, do you want to know the horrible truth or should I save for when you're begging for mercy?" Cell sneered. "You see, kid, I've only been using a fraction of my power. Any super saiya-jin could beat me up when my power's this low." The android began to chuckle. "And to think you all thought you stood a chance against me!!"  
  
'...Uh-oh...' Gotenks thought, watching fearfully as Cell's ki level grew larger by the minute. 'I think this is bad...'  
  
  
"Kakarrot, how long do the brats have until the fusion is up?" Vegeta asked slowly, feeling Cell's ki level rise every second.  
  
"Um...about eight minutes..." Goku replied, looking at his watch.  
  
"How long does it take for them to fuse again?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
"And how long will it take Cell to kill us if he's really pissed off?"  
  
"The five minutes we wasted waiting for Goten and Trunks to fuse again." Goku glanced at Vegeta questionably. "Are you going to suggest we do something to stop him?  
  
"Maybe if we get another fusion going, we'll have time to distract Cell and then the brats can fuse again." Vegeta said, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.  
  
Goku's jaw hit the floor with a deafening thud.  
  
"You're not suggesting...And after you spent half the chapter refusing to...?" Goku mumbled, clearly shocked beyond belief. "Whoa...Just like that..."  
  
"No, Kakarrot, it wasn't 'just like that'!!" Vegeta growled, grabbing Goku by the collar.   
"There have been many principles that I had to think over involving fusing with you! This may not be big issue for you, but it is for me! Performing this act of humiliation will forever scar my pride and my reputation! But..." Vegeta exhaled deeply before continuing. "But if it will keep Bulma and Trunks safe...I'll do it. But only this once, you hear me?!"  
  
Goku stared in wonder at the hesitant prince. He had changed so much in seven years that it was scary. Living with Bulma and Trunks must've cooled him down a bit and made him realize the importance of having a family to protect.  
  
"Gotcha Vegeta. Just this one occasion." Goku replied, finally finding his voice. "If I ask at any other time, you can personally beat me up as much as you want."  
  
"That's better," Vegeta said with a smirk as he let go of Goku's collar. "We will begin the start of the technique as soon as the boys unfuse."  
  
  
In the past four or so minutes, Gotenks had managed to get Cell really pissed off. Some how, the young saiya-jin prodigy had dodged most of Cell's attacks and landed some of his own against the super android; and Cell was half way up to his maximum!!  
  
"Eat this, Cell!!" Gotenks roared triumphantly, beginning to form a huge ki ball in his hands. Before he could finish, however, Gotenks' super saiya-jin form began to fade away. Gotenks stopped forming the ki ball to look at himself. "What the...?! How come I'm not a super saiya-jin any more?!"  
  
Taking advantage of the boy's confusion, Cell slugged Gotenks hard across the face.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign that your time is up, kid!" Cell laughed, smirking at Gotenks.  
  
"Time...? Oh shoot, that's right!" Gotenks exclaimed. "I only have a few minutes left!!"  
  
"A few minutes, huh? Well, that's perfect amount of time I need to kick your ass!!" Cell laughed, charging at Gotenks.  
  
Without his super saiya-jin power-up, Gotenks was-as he would like to put it-Dead Meat.  
  
  
"Goten!!" Chi-Chi screamed in horror as she watched the combination of her son and Trunks get pulverized. She looked over at her husband and to her fury, he was watching his son get beaten!! "Goku!! Do something!!"  
  
  
"...Goten..." Gohan growled, his fists clenching by his sides. He could feel his anger rising and if he could, he would've turned super saiya-jin long ago and beaten Cell into the mass of broken bones he deserved to be.   
  
He heard his mother's cry and his blood boiled even more. Why wasn't anyone going to help Gotenks?! Did they even care of he died?!  
  
Mirai Trunks sensed his friend's anger and put a calming hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't do anything, Gohan," he commanded.  
  
"And why not, Trunks?!" Gohan replied, glaring at Trunks. "If no one's going to help Gotenks, I will!!"  
  
"Goku-san and Dad have something planned," Mirai explained. "Otherwise, they would have attacked Cell long ago. You just watch."  
  
"And what if you're wrong?!"  
  
"I'm not wrong." Mirai Trunks replied. "If I didn't trust Goku-san's or Dad's judgment, I would've been out there the instant Cell started powering up."  
  
  
"Ki levels even?' Goku asked in a whisper. He watched Frieza closely out of the corner of his eye. The Ice-jin hadn't done very much damage yet, but he had seen the fusion twice already and could easily interrupt them.  
  
"Even and remember, once we're in one body, no looking through my memories or my brain in particular!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know...And no going through my side of the brain either!!"  
  
"You have a brain...?" Vegeta asked sounding greatly disturbed.   
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
  
Frieza raised a non-apparent eyebrow. Why would the two of them be talking about sharing brains? Unless...  
Nah! That'd never happen! There's no way Goku and Vegeta would fuse together! Not even if the end of the world was coming!  
  
  
Gotenks let out an 'eep!' of terror as he dodged one of Cell's right hooks and he narrowly escaped becoming bald when Cell shot a new and improved Gallic Gun at him.  
  
"Nah-Nah!! Missed me!!" Gotenks yelled, sticking his tongue out at Cell who was now more than fifty feet away. "Some aim you've got there, Cell!!"  
  
Suddenly, Cell disappeared from Gotenks' field of vision and then reappeared right in front of his face.   
  
A small smirk curled at the android's lips as he said, "Be assured, this time I'll be right on target." Gotenks watched apprehensively as he saw Cell's hands moving into the first position of the ever famous move. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the blue ki ball forming in the palms of Cell's hands. "KA...ME..."  
  
"Oh shit!!" Gotenks cried. He was starting to feel the two sides of him getting further and further apart. "My time is...!!"  
  
With a pop Goten and Trunks reappeared in front of Cell. They looked at each other in shock before calling out in unison,   
  
"UP!!"  
  
  
"NOW!!" Goku and Vegeta roared together as they began to first pose of the fusion.   
  
"FU...SION...HA!!!!"  
  
The flash of light following was far greater than the first two and the power coming from it was enough to knock Videl to the ground.   
  
Cell stopped powering up the Kamehameha wave just to gaze in shock at the wonder that was taking place and Goten and Trunks forgot about running away from Cell just to stare at their father's in awe.  
  
The light faded abruptly and the new warrior appeared. The fusion was wearing the same outfit as Gotenks had been, although it looked like it was made for an adult. He had Goku's height advantage and his face and hair was a mixture of both saiya-jins genes.   
  
While Gotenks may have been cool, the new fusion was hot.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi's jaws dropped at the sight of the combination of their husbands.  
  
"Oh...my..." they mumbled together.  
  
"Told ya." Mirai Trunks replied smugly at the silent Gohan.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kioko: Yes, I KNOW it's another cliffhanger, but just be glad I didn't cut it off right when Goku and Vegeta were fusing like I was planning on doing!   
  
Mirai Trunks: Kioko-sama does have an evil gene in her, if you haven't figured that out by now.  
  
Kioko: Yeah, so anyways I didn't get as much Gogeta action in here as I wanted and some of the action scenes sucked(I tried my best...I guess). I took up at least two pages writing about what the other Z senshi were doing as well and please don't rant about them being wimps. Piccolo at least TRIED to figure out what's going on, it's just Dende wasn't being too cooperative and the Kuririn and Tenshinhan don't know that the super saiya-jin abilites have been taken away, so they figure Goku and crew will be able to finish Cell off again. Hope that was a good enough explanation. ^^;  
  
Please review!! ^-^  
  
Next Chapter: Gogeta's ready to kick some android butt in the next chapter of 'Nothing But The Truth' and Gotenks goes in for round two against Cell! Will both fusions have enough power to stop the evil android once and for all or will they have to call in a possible third fusion??? 


	13. The Final Fusion

**Author's Notes: **Kioko: I think I'm going to just skip the long and boring author's notes for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and enjoy this one!!

Q/A: BeBeBlu009: In chapter 9, Frieza was killed and then came back to life. This was when Cell decided to explain that they got granted immortality for the seven hours they were left on Earth. Yeah, I should just kill him off and make him stay dead cause he really doesn't move the story along very much any more. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **

IdontowndragonballzsothereandIdisclaimitsoyoucantsuemesosaysthelittlevoicesinsidemyhead!! Haha! See what you can get out of THAT message!

                                    --------------------------------------

                                    **Chapter 12: The Final Fusion**

            "Whoa!! What the…?!" Kuririn exclaimed, looking in the direction where he had last felt the battle being taken place. 

            "What is it Kuririn?" Juuhachigou asked looking up from the game she was playing with Marron. 

            "This may sound a bit crazy, but it feels like Goku and Vegeta's kis have merged," Kuririn explained an 'I don't believe this is happening' kind of sound in his voice. "The separate kis themselves have disappeared and now there's a totally new ki that has a touch of their qualities. How bizarre…"

            "That is rather strange. I don't remember anything like this ever happening before. Even the information that Dr. Gero programmed about your fighting techniques doesn't show anything like this." Juuhachigou replied. "And have you also noticed that none of the saiya-jin's kis, besides that strange ki we felt earlier, have raised into the super saiya-jin level?"

            "Yeah, I noticed it. Knowing those guys, they would've jumped into super saiya-jin the first chance they got!! Especially against something like Cell!" Kuririn sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What in the world is going on over there?!"

            Cell stopped powering up the Kamehameha wave and the blue ball of ki disappeared from his cupped hands. This fusion was going to be a thorn in his side.

            Sure, Gotenks may have been cocky, but the new fusion wouldn't be. The fusion of Goku and Vegeta wouldn't back down from his challenge until Cell was dead and stayed dead. But of course, that wouldn't happen for another three hours yet.

             Cell grimaced slightly. The combination of Goku and Vegeta's ki levels would help him very much either. Even without super saiya-jin strength, this fusion would be a huge challenge to him.

            Cell took a glance at the astounded chibis floating a few feet away from him. Their deaths would just have to wait a few more minutes. Right now, the new guy was his main priority.

            "So you two actually fused together, huh?" Cell demanded. "What are we going to call this monstrosity? Vegoku?"

            "Wrong." The fusion's mixed voice replied. "My name is Gogeta."

            "Gogeta, well that's certainly very creative…" Frieza mumbled to himself. He got a warning glare of Mirai Trunks, however, which quickly shut him up.

            "You better not forget that name, Cell, for I shall be the one who sends you back to hell before this night is over with." Gogeta declared, holding his head up in a dignified way. 

            "You still won't be a challenge to me, Gogeta. Even with your combined strength, you're still useless without your super saiya-jin powers." Cell smirked. He began to float down towards Gogeta.

            "Is that so?" Gogeta cocked an eyebrow at Cell. "I believe that your request only covered the super saiya-jins that existed before the request was granted. I have just been created," Vegeta's smirk began to cross over the fusion's face. "thus meaning that that little rule doesn't effect me one bit."

            Frieza and Cell looked at each other, their faces mirroring the same thought:

            Oh, shit.

            "Now, prepare yourself Cell, for you're about to face the combined super saiya-jin of the two greatest warriors in the universe!!" Gogeta roared as he began to power up.

            This transformation was far different from the one that had taken place just a half an hour ago. While Gotenks had looked like he had this mastered during his powering up stage, it was clear that Gogeta forcing every cell in his body to corporate into transforming himself into a super saiya-jin for the very first time.

            The golden aura began to form around Gogeta's body and his muscles began to bulge bit by bit. The ground underneath the spectators began to shake with such force that the walls of the theater began to crumble. Even the very air was trembling.

            Gogeta's hair began to switch from black to gold and his eyes turned teal. With a burst of pure, golden light and a roar of rage, super saiya-jin Gogeta was formed.

            "Now Cell," he said with a smirk of confidence. "Prepare to die!"

            Up in other world, the Kaios were still celebrating Son Goku's week absence along with the rest of Heaven's inhabitants. No Son Goku for them meant sleeping in later and actually eating their breakfast for once instead of inhaling it. No Son Goku for the Kaio's meant no more complaints about being bored or no more blown up expensive, godly cars.

Currently, North Kaio-sama was happily trading automobile tips with East Kaio-sama on Grand Kaio-sama's planet while this whole incident was taking place on Earth. He was in mid rant about how the new SUVs take up so much space and hardly leave any room for the sports car in the garage when he felt Gogeta's high ki rise.

            "Whoa!!" Kaio-sama exclaimed, his antennae wiggling madly. "Who _is_ that ki source on Earth?? And is that….CELL?!?!!"

            "Cell?" East Kaio-sama echoed, concern in her voice. "Wasn't he that grasshopper who killed your fighter, Son Goku _and _you about seven years back?"

            "Yes, of course." Kaio-sama said with a snort of annoyance. "But that's not the point. Cell is back on Earth and is reeking havoc! And now there's a completely new ki that might be in alliance with him! Oh man, where's Son Goku when you need him?!"

            "Who needs Son Goku?" West Kaio-sama piped up from East Kaio-sama's elbow. "I thought we already established that fact when my Pikkon…"

            "You keep out of this!!" North Kaio-sama growled, glaring at the purple little imp. "And anyways, my Goku's better than your Pikkon would EVER be!!"

            "Oh yeah?!"

            "Yeah!!"

            East Kaio-sama and South Kaio-sama sighed as West and North started their daily verbal spar. And they had almost made the whole day without an incident too.

            "Wanna take bets on how long it takes until Pikkon has to wrench them apart from each other?" East Kaio-sama asked, pulling out her billfold.

            "Five minutes. Tops." South Kaio-sama retorted, smirking at a challenge. True, the South Quadrants fighters weren't very strong, but they were excellent gamblers.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa home fries!!" Grand Kaio-sama exclaimed, finally arriving on the scene with his boom box. North and West Kaio-samas refrained from poking the others eye out to stare at their leader. "I'm presuming that _this _fight has to deal with Goku and Pikkon again, correct?" All four Kaio's nodded. "And did I by chance here the name Cell mentioned a few moments ago?"

            "Yes, Grand Kaio-sama! He's back on Earth doing who knows what and there's an even stronger person with him!! And I can't even locate Goku or that troublesome Vegeta for that matter!"

            "How about that kid…Son something…" South Kaio-sama interrupted, rubbing his chin in thought. "The one who defeated Cell in the first place…Gohan! That's it! Son Gohan!"

            "Gohan? Goku's son?" Kaio-sama questioned. His eyebrows knotted in concentration. "Yes, yes! He's there, but…why isn't he fighting?"

             "Ahem." An old sounding voice asked from behind them. The Kaios looked around to see Baba floating a few feet away. "I believe I can be of some assistance."

            Goten and Trunks gaped as they watched the face off between Cell and Gogeta far below them. Their father's fusion was so incredible and so powerful! Cell was finished for sure!

            "Wow! This is such an awesome fight, isn't it Trunks?" Goten asked. "My Dad and your Dad are going to give it to Cell now!!"

            "Yeah, but…" Chibi Trunks whispered, biting his lip in frustration. "What if they're not strong enough? What if they can't defeat Cell _once_ before the time limit is up? Then he'll be so mad, he'll kill us all without waiting for another fusion to start!"

            "Your right!" Goten gasped. "Do you think we should become Gotenks now, so we can help our Dads?"

            Trunks nodded. "Let's do it Goten! But this time, let's start out as super saiya-jins, so we'll be ready to fight right away!"

            "Yeah!" Goten replied, powering up to the super saiya-jin level, Trunks following behind him. "Ready? FU…."

            "Cell! They're fusing again!!" Frieza yelled, as a warning, pointing up to the two golden figures doing a very familiar dance.

            "What?!" Cell demanded, looking where Frieza pointed, giving Gogeta an open shot.

            The fusion punched Cell in the jaw and the android went flying into the distance, but Gogeta easily caught up to him and kicked him towards the floor of the auditorium. Cell landed with a crash, leaving a ten-foot hole in the floor.

            Gogeta floated to the edge of the crater and smirked down at the empty blackness.

            "Cell, I'm surprised! Did you slack off while you were in hell?" Gogeta boasted. "You could have dodged a simple attack like that seven years ago! Is being dead finally getting to your brain?"

            Gogeta's questions were answered by a ki blast shooting out of the hole and missing him completely. 

            "And your aim's gotten even worse, I see!" Gogeta laughed, as a bruised and battered Cell appeared out of his crater.

            "I wasn't aiming for _you_," Cell sneered, pointing up into the sky where the ki blast had headed. "I was aiming for those brats and it seems I was right on. They were too engrossed in trying to get their little fusion right, that they didn't seen it coming!"

            Gogeta whipped his head around just in time to see Gohan and Mirai Trunks catch the falling bodies of Goten and Chibi Trunks.

            "They're OK, Dad!" Gohan called. "We'll take care of them and you just get back to fighting Cell!!"

            "Thanks, Gohan!" Gogeta called, before turning back to Cell with a grimace on his face. "That was low. Attacking defenseless children. But I can't expect any better from something like you, right?"

            "Correct you are, Gogeta." Cell laughed, before charging at angered super saiya-jin.

            Gohan cradled his little brother closer to his chest as he floated to the ground. Chibi Trunks and Goten were out for the count that was for sure. Even if they regained consciousness in the next twenty-five minutes, it was unlikely they'd be fit to fight.

            "Gohan!" Chi-Chi called, running over to her son, Bulma and Videl following behind. "What happened to Goten?!"

            "He and Trunks got hit by a blast, Mom," Gohan explained, putting the unconscious Goten into her arms. "Take them and get out of here. It's not safe for you three to stick around any longer."

            "I agree. This is getting uglier by the minute and if you stay any longer you have a one in a hundred chance of surviving." Mirai Trunks added, carefully placing Chibi Trunks in his mother's arms. 

            "But Trunks-kun! If you and Gohan can't turn into super saiya-jins, what chance do _you_ have of surviving?!" Bulma demanded, looking horror struck. 

            "Not very high up there, but we'll make it," Mirai said, giving her a thumbs up. "I survived the androids and I'm going to make it through this. You can count on it."

            "Yeah, Mom," Gohan added, noticing his mother's pale face. "We're not the sons of Goku and Vegeta for nothing, you know."

            "Gohan, you be careful! And look after your father!" Chi-Chi called, running towards the door and kicking it open with her foot, Bulma sprinting behind her.

            Only Videl remained now, torn between following the women and staying with Gohan and risking her chances.

            "Videl, that goes for you too," Gohan said seriously.

            "I know, Gohan, I know…" she sighed. "My fighting spirit says stay here and risk it, but my brain's telling me otherwise."

            "Just go, Videl. If something happened to you, I'd…" he trailed off, looking deeply in her eyes.

            "All right, I'll go. But you have to promise something, Son Gohan."

            "What…?"

            Videl took a step towards him, wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him fully on the lips. She broke it only after a few seconds; knowing time was of the essence. 

            "That'll you come back to me in one piece," she said, smirking at the shocked look on Gohan's face.

            "I promise, Videl."

            She smiled at him, before turning around and running out of the auditorium. 

            "Oh….wow…" Gohan mumbled, still shocked. Videl had kissed him! How in the world had they gotten _this_ close in just a few days?!

            "Come on, lover boy," Mirai Trunks teased, grabbing Gohan by the scruff of his neck and uprooting him from his spot. "We've got to practice this little fusion of ours."

            Frieza's non-apparent eyebrows rose mischievously as he caught part of this statement. So, we're these boys going to try a fusion as well? The corners of his lips twitched as a smirk began to form on his face. 

            Too bad they wouldn't get that far. He would personally make sure _that_.

            Cell was getting angry. Damn Gogeta! He was just too powerful! If he wasn't careful, this stupid fusion might actually kill him.

            Wait…

            Wouldn't that be a good thing? 

            He had saiya-jin genes inside him, meaning if he was killed and then brought back to life, he'd only get _stronger_ than before! And if Gogeta touched or left any skin cells on him when he died, he'd gain even more power! [1]

            Cell smirked widely as he let Gogeta land a few more punches on him. The moron didn't know what he was getting himself into.

            Gogeta frowned when he saw the smirk on Cell's face.

            _'I'm beating him like there's no tomorrow and he's about to lose, so _why_ the hell is he smirking like that?!' _Gogeta thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. _'What is he planning?! He isn't stupid enough to pull another self-destruct sequence. He wouldn't get his revenge on us if he blew us to smithereens before his limit's up. So what is he going to do?!"_

"OK…You seriously think we can pull this off?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Mirai Trunks. "We really didn't take Gotenks' lesson as serious as Dad probably would've wanted us to…"

"So what? We've seen it done almost four times now. We know what it looks like when two people do it, we know the moves, and we know each other's power levels. If Chibi Trunks and Goten were able to pull this off in just a few days, just think what we could do!" Mirai Trunks replied. "C'mon, Gohan! You were the first fully ascended super saiya-jin! This should be _cake_ for you!"  
            "It would have been easier years ago when I was actually training," Gohan mumbled.

"Don't start getting down on yourself now! We need you in this fight! You're the only one who really intimidates Cell!" Mirai continued. "We just need to think of fusion as learning the moves of the Kamehameha Wave! That's one of the hardest moves to pull off and yet you learned it when you were what? Nine?"

"All right, Trunks, all right. I'll do the fusion, but if we screw up, we'll only be a form of entertainment for Cell," He said with a grin.

"True, but it'll be worth it!" Mirai laughed. "I need to be about ten spaces away, right?"

"Yeah, now let's do this!" Gohan replied as he a Mirai matched power levels.

"FU…" both exclaimed together, taking three steps and getting closer together. For their first time, they were actually pretty good at being in sync with each other.

"ISON…."

"I don't think so boys!!!" Frieza cackled, charging at the demi saiya-jins with a ki blast in hand. He fired at them, causing them to dodge out of the way before they could finish the fusion.

"Damnit! We almost had it!" Mirai Trunks swore, glaring at Frieza. 

"Heh. Don't underestimate me, you two. I may not be as strong as Cell, but I can still put up a good fight." Frieza laughed, descending in front of Trunks and Gohan. "And I'm not about to let you fuse and try and help Gogeta!"

Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked at each other, before the both blasted off in the sky, determined to find a safer place to fuse.

"Where are you going cowards?!" Frieza exclaimed, menacingly as he took after them. "The party's just getting started!!"

_'Where are those two going?!'_ Gogeta asked himself, as he watched the two fly off. _'Not like I'll need them, but it would be nice to know where the hell they're leading Frieza too!'_

"What's the matter Gogeta? Courage diminished without any audience around to watch you or perhaps help you out?" Cell asked tauntingly. 

Gogeta snorted with disgust and spit on the ground. "I don't need their help, especially to deal with some weakling like you. You want to know something else? I didn't even _need_ to power up to super saiya-jin to defeat you. I'm not even using half my power the way it is! I'm just doing it for show!"

"What a way to bluff yourself out of this mess, Gogeta. I bet you couldn't even kill me if you tried." Cell replied, smirking. All he had to do was push a certain amount of buttons and Gogeta would fall into his trap. "Or is it because you _can't_ kill me? Are getting too soft, Gogeta? Are you letting the Goku side take over you?"

Gogeta frowned darkly and walked over to Cell. "You're asking for your death wish. I'm more Vegeta than you'll ever know."

"Prove it,"

"Damn! We'll never be able to fuse with him following after us!" Gohan exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to see Frieza close on their tails. "And we're involving innocents into this mess as well!"

"Obvisouly he can't control his urge for destruction," Mirai Trunks replied, grimacing as Frieza blasted a building full of people out of his way and then stopped to torture more humans. "Looks like we'll be taking a little trip to Namek after this over with…"

"I'm tired of running! Trunks, we're going to fuse now and get this over with!" Gohan instructed, stopping in mid-flight. Trunks stopped as well and looked at Gohan. "We can do it while he's busy! By the time he catches on, it'll be too late to stop us!"

"All right, Gohan." Trunks replied. "But we have to find a solid spot to fuse! There's no way we'd be able to do this in the air!"

"Down there!" Gohan said, pointing to a patch of grass in a park. "Let's go!"

Mirai Trunks nodded and followed after Gohan.

Frieza looked up from the humans he was killing and spotted the boys in the grass preparing to do a fusion. He smirked. Did they honestly think they would get away that easily from Frieza, overlord of the universe? 

"This is going to be the last mistake you punks have ever made!!" he called, charging up a red ki ball. It crackled as Frieza continued to pump more energy into it. Those brats weren't getting away without being burnt to a crisp first.

"…Shit…" Trunks swore. "If we don't stop him and he misses, it could be the end for the Earth!!"

"Right!" Gohan replied. He put his palms by the side of his face and yelled, "_Solar Flare_!!"

Trunks quickly covered his eyes before the blinding flash of light covered the area. Frieza wasn't as lucky.

"Damn you!" he shrieked. The ki blast stopped it's formation and disappeared completely as Frieza used his hands to rub his blinded eyes.

"Let's do it!" Trunks commanded. 

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed, getting set into the first pose of the fusion.

"FU…SION…HAA!!!!"

Frieza's eyes recovered in time to see this particular fusion appearing for the first and the last_ time_ he would be needed.

The fusion looked at himself in satisfaction. He was wearing the same outfit as Gotenks and Gogeta as it was obvisouly part of recognizing a fusion. His facial features were very different from the others, however. He had Gohan's mouth, Trunks' nose, and Trunks' crystal blue eyes, darkened a bit by Gohan's coloring. He had Trunks' hair, only it was black with an inch of purple on the ends and one spike of pure black hair that started at the peak of his forehead and went down to his black eyebrows.

Frieza floated a few inches back, his face a mess of emotions, hatred and fear being the two that the fusion recognized the most. He glowered at Frieza before pointing at himself.

"I am," the fusion began with his merged voice. "Trohan, the unnecessary fusion."

"It'll be my pleasure," Gogeta replied, smirking. He placed one had over Cell's heart and began to charge up a ki blast. "Hold still and maybe this won't hurt as much as I imagine it will."

Cell mirrored Gogeta's smirk right before he felt the ki blast tear through him and then there was nothing. His form went limp and his eyes rolled back in his head. Gogeta took a step back away from Cell's still standing body and let it crumple to the ground. 

"Stupid android." Gogeta mumbled, stepping on Cell's lifeless head and grinding it under his heel. "I can't wait to play with him some more when he comes back to life...What the…?!" He turned his head in the direction of where the new fusion ki was coming from, not noticing Cell's right arm twitch. "Gohan and Mirai Trunks fused? But they barely had time to learn it! Amazing!"

Gogeta wasn't amazed for long, however, when he felt Cell's hand gain a strong grip on his ankle, and pulling him down to the ground. The fusion landed with an 'oomph!' of surprise, but didn't stay on the ground for long because in the next second Cell stood up and flung Gogeta into the last remaining wall of the theater, which in turn collapsed on him.

            Gogeta reappeared a second later, climbing out of the pile of destruction and dusted himself off. He looked around for Cell, but couldn't find him until the android landed a hard punch on his unprotected right cheek. Gogeta went flying and then skidded to a stop momentarily. 

            "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his cheek. "I guess he means business this time. Oh, well. More fun for me."

            "Correction, Gogeta." Cell mocked. "It's going to be more fun for me this time. I think it's time I remind you I have saiya-jin cells in me, which only grow stronger every time I get defeated. I'm sure you boys know that very well. And as an addition to that power upgrade, there's also another wonderful aspect of my programming that I'm sure Goku's _dying _to remember."

            Gogeta's brows furrowed in confusion before he realized what Cell was talking about.

            "…Bastard!! You absorbed my powers!!"

                                    -----------------------------------

And it the plot gets even better! Yes, you all guessed correct, Gohan and Mirai Trunks were the next fusion that I planned! I liked the name Trohan better than all the other names I tried out(which included Gorunks) and it fit the fusion better. ^-^ I promise in the next chapter Trohan will have more action time. 

[1]- Remember when Cell came back from the dead at the Cell Games and he learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique and stayed in his final form? Well that's what he did with Gogeta, so now our saiya-jin buddies have a whole lot of trouble to deal with!

**Next Chapter: **Uh….*sweatdrop* Nothing's planned yet, but it's about the last few hours Cell and Frieza have on Earth!! 


	14. Repealed

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you all like it so far. Cell's one of my favorite villains and his characters easy to write. I realized that Gogeta's personality is more like Veggeto's in this fic and from what I've heard the two are totally different. But it makes Gogeta more fun to write for! Trohan's was fun to write for too! You may notice that Trohan is not _at all_ like the other fusions. But I won't give anything away until you read on!

Thank you to all who pointed out to me that the two parts of the fusion have to rest for one hour, but I still think I'm going to use the five minute reference in this fic because it gives the good guys a better chance of surviving *sweatdrop* I will, however, use this information in future fics!

**Disclaimer: **I do own DBZ, I do!! Babadi-sama said so!!

                                    ------------------------------

                                    **Chapter 13: Repealed **

            "Oh, so that's what was going on!" Kaio-sama explained, nodding as he looked into Baba's crystal ball. "No wonder I couldn't find the separate kis of Goku and Vegeta! The fused! Goku should have _told_ me he was going to be teaching the boys and Vegeta that technique, then I wouldn't have to had to worry so much about this new guy!"

            "That explains some things, but what about Cell and Frieza, hm?" East Kaio-sama asked, raised an eyebrow. "How'd they get out of hell?"

            "That's an interesting question that I'm sure that even that brainless idiot Enma can tell you the answer to," Baba snorted. She never had held him in such high respect as everyone else did. "He told his idiot guards to let Cell out of prison as a death day present for seven hours to do whatever he wants and apparently Frieza threw a hissy-fit and the guard let him out as well."

            "Aw man…Knew I shoulda never sent that memo to Enma when we first declared this bogus law," Grand Kaio-sama muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

            "And there's more to it as well," Baba continued. "Cell and Frieza have immortality for the seven hours they are back on Earth-as you probably have noticed-and any saiya-jin over the age of fifteen can't turn into a super saiya-jin for seven hours. But that didn't exclude the fusions because they weren't 'created' at the time the requests were made."

            "WHAT?!!!" All five of the Kaios yelled together.

            "Yes I know," Baba replied, shaking her head sadly. "Enma is an absolute moron."

            The Kaios fell over in unison, North Kaio-sama being the first to recover.

            "Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing while _my_ fighters are getting beaten on!" he exclaimed angrily. "We're Kaios for crying out loud! Let's go see what we can do about this mess!"

            "Why should we?" West Kaio-sama asked, cleaning off his eyepiece. "After all, it's just one small, measly planet in a solar system light-years away from any other type of civilization. So what if your fighters die? More weaklings for my Pikkon to beat in…"

            "If you don't help me, then I'll have both Goku _and_ _Vegeta_ come up here when they die and pound on your purple little ass!!" Kaio-sama replied, as he towered over West Kaio-sama, complete with a flaming background. "And then I won't be the only dead Kaio around here!!"

            West Kaio-sama lost his entire purple coloring and his eyepiece dropped from his eye in horror. 

            "W-Well what are you guys doing?!" West Kaio-sama exclaimed, hurrying to get the others up. "You heard the Kaio! Let's go find our how we can help!"

            North Kaio-sama held up his hand and gave a 'V for Victory'.

            Trohan turned his cold, dark blue eyes to the pest he saw before him. His determined face clearly read that there would be no mercy for Frieza or the menace Cell when he got his hands on him. While his two predecessors had been cocky and let their guard down a lot, Trohan was not. His personality was_ not_ playful and he was no mood to screw around. He was much stronger than the other fusions. He knew it. He was going to be the one to dispose of Cell and save the Earth.

            He pointed one finger at the startled Frieza and whispered, "Die." Before he shot a beam of golden light at the tyrant's black heart.

            Frieza crumpled to the ground as Trohan turned around and lifted off into the sky.

            "You jerk! That's not fair! You can't just steal people's powers like that just because you want to win!" Gogeta protested, getting of the ground. 

            "Nothing's unfair in a fight, Gogeta," Cell replied, laughing. "And if I recall correctly, you fell right into my trap. I _asked_ you to kill me, remember? You were just stupid enough to forget about my absorption powers and my saiya-jin genes. So if the world ends tonight, the people of Earth will know which idiot to blame!!"

            "And how much of my power did you actually gain, Cell?" Gogeta asked smugly. "I wasn't even using all of it! You're not going to stand a chance against me, even if you absorbed _some_ of my powers! I'm a super saiya-jin and you know how much my level should increase!"

            "Ten minutes."

            "Huh?" 

            "Ten minutes is what you have left of your fusion. If you think you can beat me in that time, you're sadly mistaken. After all, if you kill me again after you've touched me, I'll just absorb the rest of your powers now, won't I?" Cell laughed. He was beginning to feel some of that old dominance he had little over seven years ago. "Face it, Gogeta! You're doomed! You and your pathetic planet are doomed!"

            "Not likely," Gogeta growled, flaring his golden aura up higher. "I'll just have to fight you without using my hands."

            Cell glanced at the fusion mockingly. "No hands? That only gives you an even worse chance of surviving! You're a fool Gogeta! A fool!"

            "I don't think so," Gogeta replied, phasing from sight and reappearing before Cell and kneeing him in the stomach.

            The android doubled over slightly in pain and that gave Gogeta the chance he needed. He charged up a powerful ki blast and shot it at Cell's head, frying it off.

            The headless corpse dropped to the ground, purple blood dripping from it's severed neck. It only took a minute before the gray matter at the base of the torn skin began to expand and enlarge and Cell's newly formed head popped out.

            "Five seconds was all it took for me to kill you again and guess what?" Gogeta asked, sounding playful. "I didn't use my hands!"

            "Son of…" Cell growled, pushing himself off the ground and turning to face the fusion. "You only enhanced my abilities still, you moron!"

            "So what? Now come on. Let's fight. You aren't afraid of little ol' handless me, are ya?" Gogeta asked, crossing his arms of his chest. 

            "YOU'RE MINE, GOGETA!!!" Cell yelled, infuriated. 

He charged the fusion and began to throw reckless punches that came from his frustration and anger. Gogeta laughed as he easily dodged the android's punches, his face alight with amusement.

"You can do better than this, can't you Cellie-Wellie?" Gogeta mocked, as one punch nearly grazed him on the cheek. "C'mon, I'm not even blocking!"

Cell growled and aimed an uppercut to Gogeta's mid-section, but the fusion's leg darted out in front of his fist and blocked the oncoming blow.

"Is that the best you can do? Honestly! I thought my powers would do more for you than this!" Gogeta mocked, kicking Cell in the stomach and then in the chin. "Show your true power Cell, I know you're hiding it! This isn't how you almost beat Gohan! Bring it out now! I want to face you at your highest before I unfuse! So when I defeat you, you will always know who is greater!"

"No one is greater than me, you fool!! And I will teach you that through ever blow I place on your body! Through every bone I break! Through every ounce of blood I draw from your pathetic veins!" Cell roared, his muscles bulging and a vein in his forehead about ready to pop.

"Is that a threat you intend on keeping?" Gogeta replied, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

Trohan frowned at the sight he saw. He was a safe distance away, but could easily see the conflict that we developing. There was no other way to put what he was seeing in words besides this: Gogeta was a complete and utter moron, even more so than Mr. Satan was. 

He should know better than to let Cell power up to his new maximum, especially when he was so close to unfusing. If Trohan presumed correctly, he was going to fool around until that time was up. And then Cell would squash Vegeta and Goku flat.

Oh well. He would just have to clean up the mess they caused before they became the world's only saiya-jin pancakes.

            "Honestly, how can this good of a fighter be so stupid?" he muttered, glaring as Gogeta boasted some more to an angry Cell. "Thank Dende that he only has a few more minutes, otherwise I would intervene right about now. I wonder where Frieza went to…I probably should have brought him along so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. Oh well…"

Up On the Lookout…

            "Oh not good…_not good_…" Dende mumbled, observing the situation over the side of the Lookout. 

            "_What's _not good Dende?" Piccolo asked, glaring at Dende's back.

            "Having an over-sized green fruit bat staring over my shoulder, that's what," Dende muttered, but unfortunately for him, Piccolo heard.

            "Do you care to repeat that, _Dende_?" Piccolo growled, baring his sharp, canine teeth at the young god.

            "Er…What I meant was, why don't you take a look for yourself, Piccolo-san?" 

            Piccolo grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _teenagers_ before he took a quick look over the side.

            "Who the hell are those two?! And where in Kami's name is Goku at?!" came Piccolo's response.

            "The one with weird colored hair is called Trohan and the second older looking on is named Gogeta," Dende said, knowing this would be one of his only chances at being smarter than Piccolo. "I think I know who-or should I say _what_-Trohan is though."

            "What is he? He looks saiya-jin enough except for that purple hair,"

            "He's a fusion."

            "Fusion? As in joining bodies?!"

            "Duh. What else would I be talking about, Piccolo-san?" Dende asked, rolling his eyes. 

            "Stop being a know-it-all kid. Just tell me who makes up that Trohan character."

            "You should be able to guess, Piccolo-san," Piccolo growled at Dende. "But, as I see you're not in the mood for a guessing game, I'll tell you. Mirai Trunks and Gohan picked up the fusion dance from Chibi Trunks and Goten and they used it to fuse so they could help Gogeta fight Cell."

            "And Gogeta is the fused form of Goku and Vegeta, right?"

            "Correct."

            "_That's_ why we've been feeling their kis dropping off the face of the Earth! I should have no better than to think they were dead!" Piccolo cried, slapping his forehead. "Is there anyway we can help?"

            "Er…Not that I can think of. Gotenks pretty much summed up the powers of a fusion when he said he quote 'was the ultimate warrior' unquote, Gogeta's much more serious than Gotenks, and Trohan…well…Trohan's very, _very _strong. He calls himself the 'unnecessary fusion' and I can tell why if you read his ki level." Dende explained, watching as Piccolo's eyes grow as big as plates as he obvisouly read Trohan's ki level. "And besides, I hardly doubt the Kaios are doing nothing about the situation at the moment."

In Other World…

            "Isn't there _some_ way you can bring those morons back up here before the time limit is up?!" North Kaio-sama bellowed at Enma Daioh. "I _don't_ want to see the rest of earth's population up here in a matter of ten minutes!!"

            "No, there isn't, Kaio-sama! And do you seriously think I want this any more than you?! Do you know how much _paperwork_ that will be?!" Enma roared back. "The only way you can fix this damn situation is to repeal the law about visiting on your seventh year of death!!"

            "…Repeal…?" came the murmur from the Kaios. 

            "But we can't do that! It's an extra bonus for dying besides keeping your body!" East Kaio-sama cried in outrage. "There must be another way!"

            "No, there isn't! Do you think I've just starting looking for a way to reverse this situation? I've been looking ever since my ogres reported what they had done!" Enma explained, his voice not lowering a decibel. "And this is the only way!"

            "But Son Goku! He'll have to come back…!" North Kaio-sama protested.

            "So be it then! Your other fighters will be able to handle a mortal Cell, won't they?!" West Kaio-sama said, siding with Enma. "This may be the only way for saving this stinking planet called Earth!!"

            North Kaio-sama bit his lip and said with much hesitation, "What do we need to do to repeal the act?"

            Enma-sama shuffled through his papers and pulled out a two-page document a moment later.     

            "All the signers must grab a hold of a part of the declaration and then at the same time you must tear it into pieces. Once it is broken, all the ties to it are broken and the ones that were acting under the act will return to Other World immediately." Enma explained, handing the papers to the five Kaios.

            "Goku please forgive me…" North mumbled, as he grasped one of the corners, as did the other four. "Ready…? One…"

            "Two…" South said.

            "Three!" Grand Kaio-sama cried and all at once they pulled.

On Earth…

            Gogeta laughed as Cell tried to hit him once again. He dodged a right hook and nearly got swept out from under his feet. Cell was just too predictable. But, he should have known it was too good to last. 

            Suddenly, Gogeta wasn't feeling too good and he wasn't looking too good to the onlookers. During a quick pause during the fight, he looked at his hand, and to his absolute horror he saw the faint outline of two different hands instead of one.

            "What the…?!"

            From his distance, Trohan could clearly see what was going on.

            "No! He's unfusing! But that can't be right! His still has a good five minutes left!" Trohan cried as he began to pick up two different kis from Gogeta's spot. He leapt into the air and sped at Cell. "Not good, not good!!"

            Cell smirked an evil smirk when the two bodies of Son Goku and Vegeta reappeared in a cloud of smoke a moment later. Both looked very shocked at this new development, but Cell soon had his own problems to worry about when he realized the two saiya-jins before him had _gold hair_.

            The word of 'oh' and beginning of 'shit' were barely out of the android's mouth before Trohan's heel met his cheek and he went flying in the other direction.

            "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Vegeta cried instantly recovering from his shock. "And who the hell are you anyways?"

            "I was getting Cell out of the way momentarily and who do you think I could possibly be, Vegeta?" Trohan replied, casting his dark blue eyes over the two saiya-jins on the ground. "I was watching your fight from over there and I was going to finish it the moment you unfused, which was far too early."

            "You're telling us," Goku muttered. "We still had a good four minutes left! Hey, Vegeta, do you think you could help me up?"

            "Honestly, Kakarrot…" Vegeta muttered, extending his hand out to Goku's. He and Goku let out twin cries of surprise a second later and Trohan saw why.

            "Goku! You're hand…!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. "It's fading away! And so is the rest of your body!"

            "Huh?" Goku replied, looking down and sure enough, his legs were becoming transparent. "But that could only mean my time on Earth is up! But I still have a few more days left!"

            _"I'm afraid that's my fault, Goku," _North Kaio-sama's voice said, floating down to the three saiya-jin. 

            "Kaio-sama…? But…"

            _"Oh please don't be mad at me, Goku! The only way we could reverse this situation! All five of us tore up the document that made it legal for any soul to go back to their home on their seventh year of death!"_ North Kaio-sama explained, with some difficulty. _"So know you, Cell, and Frieza must come back to Other World! I'm sorry your visit had to end like this Goku!"_

"It's all right, Kaio-sama. I understand." Goku replied, getting off the ground. He looked at the two men in front of him. "Well, it was nice seeing everyone again, even if it was just for a little while. Gohan," Goku's eyes turned to Trohan. "tell your Mom and Goten goodbye for me, please? And especially tell Goten I'm sorry we couldn't go fishing together."

            "…Yes, of course, Goku…" Trohan replied, nodding in response. 

            "It was great to se you too, Vegeta," Goku said with a grin and Vegeta snorted. "Sorry we didn't get to have that sparring match, but who knows? Maybe at in a few months, you'll be able to beat me at the Budouki."

            "Count on it, Kakarrot," Vegeta grunted. "And yes, I'll tell the onna that you'll miss her, all right? Now get out of here! We won't need you any longer!"

            Goku laughed as he put to fingers to his forehead and waved with his other hand. 

"See you guys soon!" he called before his form finally flickered and Son Goku was no more.

After a moments silence Trohan whispered, "I'm glad this fiasco is over with. What a way to end a happy Mr. Satan Day…"

"Oh, I really don't think this is quite over with yet," an evil voice said from behind the two saiya-jins. "In fact, we're just beginning another round."

                        -------------------------------

Now, honestly, did you think I was going to end the story all happy and sappy like that? Of course not! Plot twists are a 'must' in my fan fictions, as well as evil cliffhangers!

Do you know what I would really like for Christmas??? Lots of reviews!! ^_^

**Next Chapter: **Trohan and Vegeta really have their hands full now! As it turns out, the subject under the law must _willingly _go back to Other World! Are the Earth and the Z senshi officially and royally screwed?


	15. Worse! Whaddya mean WORSE?

**Disclaimer: **Hey, do you think if I saved up a few more pennies, I'll be able to buy DBZ from Toriyama-sama or TOEI?

**PseudoChapter 14: Worse?! Whaddya mean WORSE?!**

** **

"Don't you _ever_ go away?!" Trohan demanded immediately, turning on his heel and glaring at the super android he knew was behind him. "And why aren't _you_ back in Hell where you belong? Don't tell me there's a catch to _that _as well."

Cell laughed. "Of course. They will _always_ be catches as long as someone as stupid as Enma or North Kaio-sama is running Other World."

"And what is it this time?" Vegeta asked, menacingly as he observed Cell through narrowed eyes. "That you'll be turned into a complete and utter moron? We could only hope…"

Cell scowled darkly at Vegeta. "You seem rather confident now that you've got your super saiya-jin strength back, Vegeta. I wouldn't be so cocky. After all, Gogeta's powers are still of access to me. You're not going to beat me so easily."

"Correction:_ I'm _going to be the one to beat your ugly ass in," Trohan replied hotly. "After you explain why you're still here and Goku isn't."

"Ah. That's a very simple matter. You see, you have to go back to Other World, _willingly _or else you don't go at all. The problem with Son Goku was that he thought this whole problem was fixed already and he went back without a thought. He could have stayed longer, even longer than he had been granted before, but it's too late for that now, isn't?"

"And what about Frieza?" Vegeta asked suddenly. "I know he," He jabbed a finger in Trohan's direction. "killed him about fifteen minutes ago. Does he know about this?"

"No…" Cell began, but that all Vegeta needed. The Saiya-jin no Ouji powered up and flew off in the direction of where Frieza's ki was.

_'Better late than never and that finally gets him out of the picture,' _Trohan thought.

"So, Trohan was it? It's just you and me now." Cell stated cracking his knuckles. Trohan turned his dark eyes towards Cell in response, as if beckoning him to go on. "Are you going to do as well as your other fusion friends or am I going to have to resort to killing you along with the rest of this planet?"

"Wrong," Trohan snorted, glaring at Cell with contempt. "I'm not like Gotenks or even Gogeta. I should have never been created and that makes me above all the other fusions and especially a scum like you. I won't waste my time-or breath even-gloating at your failures and playing around with you. I have one mission: destroy. And I will take every step possible in getting that mission completed."

Cell stared at Trohan in a calculating way. This fusion in front of him was made to _destroy_? Could that mean…Could it possibly be that Trohan was an _evil_ fusion? But that was almost asking the impossible! Trohan was the fusion of Son Gohan and Mirai Trunks! If anything, Trohan should be the _nicest _fusion!

_'Ah, but don't you remember?' _the nasty little voice in the back of Cell's head asked. _'All that power Gohan had when he defeated _you_? How corrupt he was then? The boy wouldn't listen to his own father! And poor Mirai Trunks grew up in a harsh world. There's _bound_ to be some evil in him as well, just look at his gene line!'_

Mirai Trunks and Son Gohan only made up the fusion's body and his fighting skills. But what if…What if they didn't have any control over the fusion _himself_? What if the actual being of Trohan had a mind of his own, separate from the beliefs of the minds Mirai Trunks and Gohan? 

It was entirely possible, after all. Cell had seen things in the fusion of Gogeta that he would have never seen in the other two other saiya-jins. If anything, something would have gone wrong to create a fusion such as Trohan. He and Frieza had seen a major mistake with Goten and Trunks in the dance steps, but didn't Son Goku also say that the _ki levels_ needed to be the same to fuse? 

So what if Gohan and Mirai Trunks ki levels hadn't been the same when they did the fusion? Could that cause a change in a fusion's _personality _rather than a change in the body?

_'There's only one way to find out…'_

"Trohan, tell me," Cell began. "Do you really fight for this mud ball planet and it's pathetic people? Or is there some

_other_ reason you're here?"

Trohan stared at Cell, obvisouly hesitating. After a minute came, "I fight for myself and no other."

"Oh _really_? I thought your goal was to kill me so you can _save_ this planet?" Cell continued, watching in satisfaction as Trohan's gaze grew darker.

"Did I say that?" Trohan asked, his voice cold. "Temporary insanity must have been the case because didn't I state before that I was only here to _destroy_?"

"Then why are you fighting against me, Trohan? We share the same goals and values. Why don't you get rid of Vegeta and join me in plundering Earth and the rest of the Universe?" Cell finished, his smirk beginning to show through as he watched Trohan ponder this.

"Sorry," Trohan said with an evil smile. He pointed a finger at Cell and fired at a ki beam at Cell's heart. The android barely had time to blink before he was on the ground, dead for the last time tonight. Trohan smirked and walked away, but not before looking back and saying, "I work alone."

"Do you think they've gotten Cell yet…?" Videl asked quietly, looking at Chi-Chi for an answer. Chi-Chi, after all, knew Gohan and Goku better than she did.

"I don't know, Videl," Chi-Chi replied, as she stroked Goten's hair. "They should have…but I've got the strangest feeling that this night isn't over with yet."

"Yes," Bulma added, her arm around Trunks protectively. "Something big has happened. Something that probably shouldn't have happened."

Videl looked at Bulma sharply. "To Gohan? Or Mirai?"

"I hope not, Videl, I really hope not," Bulma said, shaking her head sadly. "Too many bad things have happened in their lives and I don't want this night to be one of them."

"I guess we can only wait and see what happens then," Videl sighed, turning her gaze to the stars in the sky. 

_'Gohan…'_

Dende swayed at his spot near the edge of the Lookout. The only reason he didn't fall completely over was because Piccolo caught him by the cape.

"Dende…is Cell…gone?" Piccolo asked. "I felt him disappear…Along with Son Goku!"

"Yes…Cell's gone…And so is Goku…" Dende whispered weakly, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "But I'm afraid this situation has gotten worse. Far worse than I could ever imagine."

"What? Worse? How could it get worse?"

"There's something wrong with Trohan…_Seriously _wrong!" Dende said, closing his eyes in horror.

"What is it?! Will Gohan and Mirai Trunks be stuck together forever?!" Piccolo questioned. "Tell me!"

"No…" Dende sucked in a deep breath. "Something _must_ have gone wrong when they fused because…Because Trohan's not only the unnecessary one, but he's also the **evil** fusion!!"

The shock and absurdity of this sentence hit Piccolo hard. 

"Dende have you been drinking again?!" Piccolo roared, towering even more over the small Namekian. "How can the fusion of _Gohan_ and _Mirai Trunks_ possibly be EVIL?! You saw how he acted when he was with Gogeta! He's _good_!!"

"_An act!_ That's what he was doing!" Dende cried. "He's was acting good, to fool us! You know how powerful he is! He just needed to gain our trust and then he'd hit! There would be _no one _to stop his power and there certainly isn't going to be any now! Trohan has us right where he wants us!"

"But…Gohan and Mirai… what about…?"

"I don't know!" Dende exclaimed, frustration clearly written on his face. "He needs their power to exist and if they don't have control over his mind like Goku and Vegeta did over Gogeta…then…then they won't _ever _unfuse and return to their proper bodies!" 

"An _evil_ fusion?!" Goku cried, his jaw dropping and shattering on the floor. "How can _Trohan _be evil?!"

"You're asking me this?!" Enma-sama replied, glowering. "You're the only expert in the room!"

"But…But incorrect fusions only result in physical deformities, not mental!" Goku added. "The aliens who taught it to me said so themselves!"

"This must be a very special case, then!" Enma said, shuffling his papers. "From what you have told me, your son and Mirai Trunks are very extraordinary people. This problem could probably only occur with them and we'll probably never see anything such as this Trohan for quite a few millennia."

"And so the Earth is just doomed then?! And what'll happen to Gohan?!" Goku questioned again. "Can't you guys send me back again? Just to talk some sense into Trohan?!"

"I'm afraid not, Goku," Enma replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Unless you want me to take it off your time for the Budouki…"

"There won't _be _a Budouki if I don't get back to Earth soon!" 

"Goku, be reasonable! You're _dead_!" Enma said, pounding his fist on the table. "You can't just keep popping up to solve the Earthlings problems! They need to solve things for themselves, _not _rely on some dead hero to miraculously appear and save them! There has to be at least one other person who can get Earth through this damn mess! There must be!"

-------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I got the idea for Trohan being evil on inspiration and I just wanted to write a small, serious chapter for it. See? I _told_ you Trohan was a lot different from the other fusions. And I know you're all going to wonder about the time limit, so I'll explain now. 

Trohan isn't just a fusion, he's a separate being that Mirai Trunks and Gohan can't control any more. If they can't control him, they can't unfuse even after thirty minutes have passed. And Trohan doesn't want to unfuse, because then he won't exist any more, so he's the one in charge now. And the part about the different ki levels causing Trohan to differ _mentally _was on pure inspiration as well; cause Goku never did say what would happen if you didn't have the power levels the same, or did he? I might not have been listening close enough. 

Review Please!! ^-^


	16. Cornered

**A/N:** I'm very sorry to those of few of you who I disappointed with the last chapter. I know I messed with the basic laws of fusion and probably everything else in this story line, but this was too good of an idea to let go. I'm glad, however, that many of you liked Evil!Trohan. He's probably only going to be around for a few chapters, as I'm not going to bend the fusion time by a whole lot. While it would be cool to see Trohan trashing the Earth for a few days, I think around an hour or so would do it for this fic. (He's already been fused for about…19 minutes I guess? You guys know how time in the DBZ world goes. *cough*Goku'sfightwithFrieza*cough*) If you can't picture Gohan and Mirai Trunks not being able to control Trohan, just think of it along the same lines as how Majin Buu controlled the people he absorbed. They're there, but they really don't have a say in what's going on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **(Insert your own Disclaimer here seeing as though the author is to lazy to make up her own.)

                                                ****

                                                Chapter 15: Cornered 

Fusions weren't only combinations of the two people's power, but of their personalities too. Combining Gohan and Mirai wasn't a very a good idea. The two of them were too similar, in ki and emotions to fuse properly. True, the small difference in the ki _had _caused this Trohan to turn out evil, but even if the ki levels had been similar, 'good' Trohan would have leaned slightly towards the evil side of things anyway. 

That was simply because Gohan and Mirai's personalities weren't complete opposites, like Goku and Vegeta's were. All the major emotions-such as Gohan's unpredictable anger and Mirai's quick temper-that surfaced when the two demi saiya-jins fought were often on the negative side.

It was like playing with magnets. Positive and negative poles attract, while negative and negative poles repelled each other; Goku and Vegeta were opposites and Gohan and Mirai Trunks were the negatives. Instead of getting the reaction of repulsion when they fused the two younger saiya-jins instead formed a 'bad' fusion. A type of fusion that wouldn't do what he's told and always see some benefit in doing things that hurt others.

If, for an example, two Gokus somehow managed to fuse together, they'd form a simple minded, good doer that was everybody's friend. And, if two Vegeta's fused…then…well…we'd all be doomed.

In short, a Trohan fused correctly (ki levels the same) is a bad ass and a Trohan fused incorrectly (ki levels not the same) is an _evil _bad ass.

Trohan looked carelessly around the ruined theater and smirked. If two good fusions had caused this type of damage, imagine what chaos _he_ could cause. Trohan hadn't even touched on a fraction of his power in his normal form and he was quite sure in super saiya-jin form he'd be a force to be reckoned with.

"Now, where did my little friend Vegeta get to?" Trohan spoke out loud, his head turning in the direction of where Vegeta's ki was. "Still bothering with Frieza? He probably hasn't realized Cell is dead yet. Oh well, that's not my problem, is it? Now…" Trohan looked over to the skyscrapers in the distance. "where did those half breeds get to? I know their mothers fled, but where did they think they'd actually be safe at?" Trohan scanned the nearby area before he locked down on a few familiar kis. "Ah…In another city are they? Clever women…I better go find them before they decide to move again. But first," Trohan's black eyes gleamed in anticipation. "these structures need leveling…"

Son Goten groaned and cracked in eye open. He was sitting in his mother's lap and they were in a…_park?_ But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was starting the fusion dance again and a bright light. And where were Trunks and Gohan?

"Goten! You're awake!" Chi-Chi cried happily, smiling at her younger son. "How do you feel?"

"…I don't know…" Goten moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Where are we Mom? What happened to Cell?"

"Don't you remember, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked puzzled. "Cell knocked both you and Trunks out and your brother told us to get out of Satan City. Videl let us fly in her jet copter and we landed in this park. It's only a few blocks away from Capsule Corp, I believe."

"Why didn't we just go there then?" Goten asked curiously, blinking his eyes in confusion. 

"It would have been to obvious incase…well…incase your father and Vegeta lost to Cell," Chi-Chi said quietly. "If nothing happens in about an hour, we'll go to Capsule Corp, all right?"

 "OK," Goten replied still unsure about the whole situation. He was about to ask his mother another question when his ki senses went off in alarm. His eyes widened in horror and he began to tremble. A few feet away, Trunks' eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start.

"Trunks? What's happened…?" Bulma asked.

"Goten! Did you…Did you feel that?!" Trunks demanded, getting up and his best friend followed the suit. "All that negative ki…It has to be something if you can feel it while your sleeping!"

"A-And millions of them disappeared!" Goten added fearfully. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other questioningly and Videl looked confused. "All at once! It was horrible!"

"I-I know…I've never felt anything like it…" Trunks said. "But, the weird thing is…_Cell _didn't kill all those people!"

"What?!" Videl cried, surprising the boys. "People are dying?!"

"I can't pick out a clear ki, it's defiantly not Cell, but somebody…somebody completely destroyed Satan City and everybody in it!"

"…Y-You're not serious…" Bulma whispered, her voice trembling very slightly. "What about Vegeta…? And Mirai…?"

"I can't find Mirai and I-I don't know about Dad," Trunks replied. "I can't pick his ki out from all the confusion either…"

"Y-You mean they c-could be…?" Bulma trailed off, her face turning a pale white. She let out a soft sob before burying her face in her hands. Chi-Chi put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Are Gohan and Goku…all right?" Chi-Chi asked calmly.

"I dunno Mom," Goten replied truthfully, his face going as pale as Bulma's. "I really don't know…"

"Kuririn!" 

The door to the Kame House burst open and Piccolo came running through it, surprising all the occupants. 

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Muten Roshi asked suspiciously.

Kuririn gulped and stood up. "You felt it too, Piccolo? All those kis a few minutes ago…?"

"Yes!" Piccolo exclaimed wildly. "You and robot-girl over here have to get going _now_! Something bad has happened and we're going to need everyone we can get mobilized!"

"You mean something worse than Cell coming back?" Oolong asked, dropping his soda can on the floor and the contents spilled out.

"Much worse. You've undoubtedly felt the three new kis, correct?"

"Yes," Juuhachigou responded. "You couldn't miss them."

"They were fusions, as Dende told me. One was made up of Goten and Chibi Trunks, another of Goku and Vegeta, and the last one was Mirai Trunks and Gohan." Piccolo explained hurriedly. "As irony would have it, Trohan's the strongest one and he's also the evil one of the lot. To make things worse, Dende isn't sure if he'll unfuse and return to being Gohan and Mirai."

"So you're basically saying we're in some deep shit now, right?" Oolong replied, his face turning a rather nasty shade of gray. "Well, it's been good knowing you guys…"

"You're sure about this Piccolo?" Muten Roshi asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Dende's good at pulling our legs."

"No, he's right. There's no other reason why a million kis would suddenly just disappear like that." Kuririn said heavily. He looked at his wife. "You coming Juuhachi?"

"Of course," Juuhachigou said, she got up and then said to Marron "You be a good girl for Muten Roshi. Mommy will be back in a little bit."

"Good," Piccolo said, nodding his head in approval. "Dende's contacted Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaotzu already. We're all going to hopefully meet up with Vegeta before Trohan gets to him."

"Well, I can already see one fatal flaw in that plan," a mocking voice said from behind Piccolo. "To get to Vegeta, you're going to have to get through me."

Piccolo whirled around-the other people in the house looking over his shoulder expectantly-to see a shadowed figure leaning against the doorway. Piccolo's stomach plummeted the instant he saw him and Kuririn's face went dead white when he registered the figure's ki. The figure let out an audible snicker before he straightened up and walked into the light.

It was Trohan.

His blue eyes lazily glanced over the few people in the house and his lips began to form into a sneer. He took another step into the house and Piccolo and Kuririn instantly took defensive stances. Oolong let out a squeal and hid beneath the armchair, while Juuhachigou pushed Marron behind her.

"Honestly, Piccolo," Trohan said, glancing at the Namekian. "Do you think you'll actually stand a chance against me? You were just telling Kuririn and the android how strong I was and now you want to face me? That's rather funny, don't you think?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Piccolo growled, holding none of his malice back. Just because Gohan and Mirai made up this _thing_, didn't mean he had to be nice to him. "Satan City is over a million miles away from here."

"A little on the dense side aren't we?" Trohan asked. He walked over the couch and laid back on it. He put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the arm rest. "I am at least a hundred times stronger than you in my normal form, so that must mean I'm a hundred times faster than you, doesn't it?" 

He waited for an answer, but when no one said anything, he continued. "I thought for sure you'd know that, especially with your connections with the green brat upstairs. Oh, don't worry too much," Piccolo's snarl had deepened at the mention of Dende. "I haven't gotten to him _yet_. He'll get what's coming to him once I'm finished with you and the others."

"F-Finished…?!" Kuririn mumbled in shock. 

"Yes, finished. But in may not be in the bloody, brutal manner that you think I'm suggesting." Trohan replied, his eyes glinting. "I have a compromise for you."

"A compromise?" Piccolo repeated, his voice full of distrust. "Such as what, fusion?"

Trohan frowned darkly at that name. Piccolo had hit a small nerve.

"It's elementary, _sensei_," he said, sarcasm dripping from the last word.

"I'm not your sensei, you bastard,"

Trohan waved his hand dismissively. " As I was saying, it's a simple matter. A basic survival skill is to not mess with things bigger and better than you. So I'm offering you this; You don't go after the others I don't go after you. You don't warn Vegeta and the other saiya-jins, I don't hurt you. You don't fight me I don't blow up the Earth. You don't bug me, I don't bug you."

"That's morbid," Juuhachigou growled. "And not to mention some form a blackmail."

"Ah, but my dear tin girl. We don't want anything…unexpected happening to your little girl, do we?"

"Touch Marron and I swear…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Trohan said putting his hands up in defense. He got off the couch and took a step towards Piccolo. "Is it a deal, then? Or do you need a longer time to think about it?"

"You already know the answer, _Trohan_," Piccolo retorted. 

Trohan shrugged and said, "All right then."

To everyone's surprise he walked away from Piccolo and out the door. The wind roared for a moment outside and then he was off and away from the Kame House. Kuririn breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his defensive stance while Oolong came out from under the chair.

"He's _gone_?! Just like that?!" Muten Roshi exclaimed, his brow furrowing.

"Whoo boy! I sure thought my fat was in the fire then! Good job, Kuririn! You saved the day again!" Oolong added.

Piccolo and Juuhachigou still hadn't relaxed from their positions. Both were scanning the area and found that Trohan was still quite near them.

"He's not gone," Juuhachigou said seriously. Faces fell all across the room. "He's about a mile away."

"He's just floating there. What the hell is he going to…" Piccolo started before a brief, urgent thought ran through all their heads;

_'Get out now!'_

"GET DOWN!! HE'S GOING TO…!!"

The rest of Piccolo's warning was lost as the Kame House exploded. The glass shattered and the support beams snapped from the force. They quickly started on fire and came crashing down on the people inside, trapping them if they had survived. Within a few short minutes, Kame Island was a fireball.

A mile away, Trohan watched, the fire reflecting in a wicked way. He slowly dropped his hand back down to his side and said, "If my little talk didn't persuade you, certainly _this_ must have."

"Oh no…Piccolo!" Dende cried in horror, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He had tried to warn his mentor, but by the time both of them had caught onto what Trohan was doing, it had been too late. Dende bowed his head in sorrow. "I failed Piccolo, I'm sorry…"

Videl's head snapped up as she heard the leaves rustle near by. She looked around widely, as if expecting Cell would pop out of the bushes, and when she realized no one was there, she looked back down in the grass.

_'Great, now I'm getting paranoid,' _she thought, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, a twig snapped and everyone looked up to see none other than Vegeta walk into the clearing. He was still in super saiya-jin and a wound on his left arm was bleeding heavily. He looked unnerved and slightly exhausted.

"Dad!" Trunks exclaimed.

"_Vegeta!_" Bulma cried. She got to her feet to look at his wound. "You're alive! What happened to Satan City?"

"Of course I'm alive," Vegeta rebuked, but in a soft tone. "Trohan destroyed Satan City and Cell. I barely got out alive. Dende warned me, another thing that that brat's useful." He noticed the look in Chi-Chi's eyes and continued, "Kakarrot had to go back to Other World. The Kaio's got rid of the rule that allowed him on Earth, to try and get Cell and Frieza back."

"Who's Trohan?" Goten asked, curiously. 

"The fusion of Mirai and Gohan. I left him to get rid of Cell, but he obviously did more than that." Vegeta said, folding his arms over his chest. "When Dende warned me he said…he said that Trohan was the _evil _fusion."

A stunned silence washed over the small group as the tried to comprehend this thought.

"How…? How could a fusion that's part Gohan turn out to be evil?" Videl asked softly. "He's _such_ a goody-two shoes all the time!"

Chi-Chi didn't even let the insult about her son phase her. All she managed to squeak out was, "Evil? _My_ baby…?" before she fainted.

"Mom!" Goten cried, kneeling down at Chi-Chi's side. He glared at Vegeta. "Dende lies all the time, Vegeta! You know how he always likes to pick on Gohan! I bet he's lying again! My brother would never form something that would turn out evil!"

"But Goten," Trunks said, torn between agreeing with his father and his best friend. "we felt all those little kis disappear and then that negative ki appeared!"

"That doesn't mean it was Gohan's fusion, Trunks! It could've been Cell before Trohan killed him!"

"No." Vegeta said simply. "That negative ki we all felt was too strong to be Cell, even after he absorbed Gogeta's powers. It had to be a fusion, and Trohan is the only one left."

"But Gohan wouldn't…! I know he wouldn't! I know my brother!" Goten protested.

"Yeah, but do you know _Trohan_?" Trunks asked. "Fusions are different from the people that make them up. When we were Gotenks, we were a lot stronger than we would be separately and his personality was different from both of ours, right? So you know Gohan, but you really don't know Trohan. That's because he's not all Gohan, he's Mirai me too."

Goten bit his lip and looked at his mother's form. 

"OK…" he replied hesitantly. "Suppose Trohan really is as strong as we think he is. How are we going to stop him? Without hurting Gohan and Mirai?"

"You see, that's the beauty of the thing," A cold voice answered directly above them. "You _can't _stop me." 

Silhouetted against the stars and lights from Western Capitol, his eyes narrowed and burning, was Trohan. 

Vegeta visibly tensed and stood in front of Bulma. Goten and Trunks' eyes widened and Goten stood even closer to his mother's form. Videl stood up in shock, knowing that sitting was a very vulnerable positition.

"Really now, are you all that surprised to see me?" Trohan asked as he descended towards the ground. "I thought you'd be expecting me, after all…"

Goten took a shaky breath as Trohan surveyed the few people in the clearing. Vegeta and Trunks were right. This person could never be his brother, let alone be related to any of the Sons. He had a cruel look on his face and his ki alone reeked of death and destruction.

"We _weren't_," Vegeta responded with the same level of hostility in his voice that Piccolo had. "I had imagined you'd want to kill a few more humans before getting to us."

"You are partially correct, Vegeta. I expect I killed a few of those _warriors _on Kame Island, if not severely injured them when I blew the house up," Trohan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose your friend Dende has already told you about that incident already, so I will not elaborate on the matter."

"What do you want with us?" Vegeta asked, ignoring the comment about Kame Island.

"Getting straight to the point, aren't we?" Trohan said in amused tone that made Videl blanch. "Well, I just want to have some fun with the so called 'strongest' warriors the Earth can give before I blow the planet to smithereens."

"You're going to blow up the Earth?!" Trunks repeated, horror-struck.

"You must be the other Trunks…" Trohan realized in an offhanded way. His eyes glazed over a second before the snapped back to their normal dark blue. "Yes, of course blow it up. What else would I do? _Protect_ the planet like you three? You make me laugh…"

"And you make me sick," Vegeta snarled as he began to power up. Following the suit Trunks hopped into super saiya-jin form while Goten repeated the act hesitantly. 

"Oh? So you want to fight then?" Trohan asked in an entertained tone. "I should take the time to warn you that this is going to be a terribly one sided battle. My bet is that you will all last at least a minute, if not a few seconds more. But let's first get rid of the access baggage, shall we?"

Vegeta didn't have time to ponder what Trohan was doing before his hand was up and pointing at Bulma. He powered up slightly and shot his ki (not a blast or beam, just ki) at her. Bulma went flying backwards and into the trees with such force that one of them snapped in half. She landed-unconscious-about a 200 yards away from the spot she had just been standing in.

"MOM!!!" Trunks yelled in alarm. He whipped his head around at Trohan. "You bastard!!!"

"Name calling is not the best way to get on my good side," Trohan advised, turning his lethal gaze onto the two small saiya-jins. "Not like I _have _a good side in the first place." 

Without waiting for Vegeta or Goten, Trunks charged at the fusion. Trohan playfully dodged all his punches and kicks until Trunks actually landed a hard punch to his cheek. Trohan's amused smile disappeared and his infamous frown appeared immediately. The little brat had _hit him_. 

Lacking his usual patience, Trohan swatted Trunks aside with as much force as he could muster. When Trohan's fist connected with Trunks' head, there was a loud 'crack' that could only mean he had broken the boy's jaw or-as Trohan hoped-his neck. Alas, he didn't have time to figure out which bone was broken because Trunks' body had gone flying, probably across the city, and both Vegeta and Goten were now attacking him.

Usually, two on one was quite unfair on the person alone, but, again, this is Trohan. He easily got Goten out of the way, knocking the boy into the head and sending him soaring in the general direction of Capsule Corp. Vegeta took a bit longer and the older saiya-jin managed to land a lot of his attacks, his experience slightly outweighing Trohan's strength. 

Vegeta was testing Trohan's patience. If there was one thing the two warriors shared in common was the fact that when someone pissed them off, they _stayed_ pissed. Trohan had to use most of his self-control _not_ to kill Vegeta. He wanted to toy with the saiya-jin a bit more before sending him to meet Goku in the after life.

Trohan's endurance soon wore out and he hit Vegeta even harder than he had hit Trunks. Before the elder saiya-jin could recover, Trohan threw a powerful ki blast at him, the force of it knocking Vegeta back into the thick of the trees. Trohan knew he'd be coming back, but not before checking up on the little brats. Which left him time for one more victim…

Videl had watched this scene play out in numbing horror. How could Gohan be a part of that monster? She barely knew Mirai, but still! They were hurting the people that they cared about most! It was madness!

Videl threw herself on the ground when Trohan fired the ki blast at Vegeta. There was a roar, Vegeta yelled, and then a disturbing silence followed. Videl lifted her head up after the dust settled to find that she was alone with the monster. His back was turned to her and he seemed to be pondering something. 

Videl looked at Chi-Chi's unconscious form, trying to form a quick plan. Trohan didn't seem to want to touch anyone who was out cold, probably something to do with his stupid, morbid honor code she mused grimly. So maybe if she pretended to be unconscious, Trohan would leave her alone momentarily and she could…

Too late. 

Trohan was turning and looking straight at her. He had a horrible gleam in his eyes that Videl tried to decipher. When he took a step towards her, she realized it almost instantly.

_'Shit!! H-He's going to _kill _me!!' _Videl thought in dismay. She scrambled to her feet and started to run away, towards the trees. She was close to an old oak when Trohan phased in in front of her, blocking her exit. 

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Satan?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest in a superior manner. Videl took a step back. "Not trying to get away from me, are you?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Videl replied, internally cursing her big mouth. Gohan had told her once that she would regret mouthing off someday. Stupid, know-it all. She'd have to smack him good next time she saw him. _If_ she saw him again, that was.

"You must know by now that no one escapes from me, _alive_," Trohan answer, confirming Videl's doubt about what he was going to do next. 

If he had said something after that, Videl wasn't listening. While he had been threatening Vegeta, she had just processed the words, not the voice. But now, when he was a foot away from her she could clearly hear his teasing tone. Yet, there was something else, something she couldn't pick out…

Of course! It was _Gohan's _voice! That subtle hint reminded her of _what_ Trohan was. He may have seemed like an unbeatable foe to the others, however, he was now just a fusion to her. He was a combination and that meant that Gohan must still be inside him somewhere! She could tell that both he and Mirai weren't in control, but he was still there! If she could reach him, maybe he'd be able to fight Trohan and come back!

"Gohan!!" She yelled, interrupting Trohan's slight rant. "I know you're in there, Gohan!!"

"What…?" Trohan muttered. She was calling out to Gohan? What would she accomplish by doing that? He was unable to hear her anyways.

"Gohan, listen to me!! This monster's hurting your friends!!" Videl ignored Trohan. "He hurt your little brother and Trunks! He's going to kill them if you don't do something!! You've got to stop him, Gohan! He's going to kill everyone on the planet…!"

"Enough!!" Trohan roared, pushing Videl to the ground. She landed hard and felt her right arm snap loudly. She bit her lip from crying out in pain. She knew she could take harder hits and that wasn't even Trohan's best. 

She looked up as he stepped closer. From the light of the stars and buildings, Videl could tell he did not look calm and collected like he had only moments before. He was agitated and Videl noted with some pride that she had gotten under his skin.

"There is no Gohan here! He's gone!" Trohan snarled, a gruesome look on his face. "You can't bring him back, girl, so don't even try!"

"Yes I can!!" Videl yelled. "You can't fool me!! Gohan's in you and I _know_ it!!"

"Too bad he's there instead of out here to save you!!" Trohan roared, sticking his hand out in front of Videl's face. He opened his palm and a blue ki ball formed in it. It was only a few inches away, yet Videl could still feel the intense heat from it. Trohan must've seen her horrified look for he smirked evilly at her.

"Say hello to Son Goku for me in Other World, would you?"

                                                ------------

I seriously think my action scenes suck. =P I didn't do the best job when Trohan was fighting the other three, but I tried my best. The reason Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten all went 'flying' away from the clearing is because I wanted just a scene with Trohan and Videl, which I got. You guys are lucky! I did nine pages! ^-^

Oh, and to those few who requested if they could use Trohan, my answer is 'yes' as long as you give me a small line of credit and don't use Evil!Trohan. He's my baby! *huggles Evil!Trohan*

Please review!


End file.
